Kohona Academy for Knights in Training!
by Kaila Azroth
Summary: Hinata comes back from school only to be pushed by her Father into a vortex that sends her back into time where it's Camelot style-only-she finds herself enrolled in Kohona's Kinghts Academy. For boys...And why are all the girls after Hinata with...lust!
1. Chapter 1

Running has been all I've been doing for the last couple of years.

Running from my fears.

Running from my contradictions.

Running from family. Friends. Enemies...and my life.

I've been running away from everything I've done and from everyone I know, and, in the end...I've always been left alone.

I know it's my own fault that I've drawn up this situation in the first place but I can't help but have this selfish thought of wanting someone to...

To come after me.

To force me to stay and to scold me for my cowardice.

To hold me and to tell me that I'll never be let go of because...

Because I'm not worthless?

Or maybe it's because I'm not that kind of person that should be held by her own griefs and sorrows, to delve deeper into the wells of despair and self-contempt to wallow in misery.

And that person...it has to be someone that wants me.

That needs me.

That someone has to have something for me, has to convince me that I'm something much more than what my father tells me everyday, what my cousin used to tell me, every single second I came into presence.

That I'm not a failure and that I'm not some wasted piece of life that had to descend upon this Earth at their time of need.

That I'm not the answer to all their pain and not their faith.

Their faith of having a ruler worthy of the family's title in both name and grace.

But it's useless to think this way since what they say is the truth.

Who in their right minds would want someone as pathetic as me?

A failure. An embarrassment and a complete waste of their precious time.

From the beatings I get from my father, both verbal but mostly physical. it's more than enough evidence that I'm not worthy to be his daughter.

To be the next-in-line inheriting the title of Hyuuga Ruler of the highly noble acclaimed family.

"Then why not disappear from our sights? You disgusting worthless trash! You do not even know what extents we have gone through to try and make you even presentable to your father. And you see how you repay us?"

Her lady-in-waiting had slapped me then before continuing, everyone was granted power to distribute their fair share of beatings when punishment was deemed worthy, I got that alot actually.

"You stutter like a pig and flounder with that stupid mouth of yours that no ONE can understand! You're a complete mess and to think, that YOU, a little tiny cockroach, are to be next-in-line to rule this NOBLE FAMILY?" she all but yelled the last two words.

The image of her and her yelling was normal in the House of the Hyuuga compund as I got scolded by everyone about everything, from my birth to my lack of communication.

Her last words were uttered before someone came to grab me and push me into a beating, it was none other than Negi-neesan.

"The world must be coming to a complete disaster if they think to let this insolent girl rule this family."

Negi.

The image of his stormy grey-filled eyes seem to never leave me, add to the fact that he was the one who mostly carried out my beatings.

The blood he spilled.

The bruises he blossomed.

The long painful gashes of scars he'd inflict on me.

It's all so very clear yet it hasn't been done to me as much as it has now.

His beatings, I realised, were acts of mercy.

It can never be compared to the beatings I receive from those who have taken it amongst themselves to continue out his work, ever since he last disappeared six years ago.

Everything has become much worse, the beatings I mean, I recieve beatings from various tools in the house. You'd be amaze to know what a metallic spatula can really do to you, or even a simple iron.

Walking through the enclosing bushes kinda reminds me of a dream I once had.

About my mother.

The only person to have loved me.

Yet she was the only one to have left me...for death.

Ever since I was born I was already branded a disgrace as I was not male. It caused many arguements and hardships, but secretly, my dear loving mother was glad.

For her wishes were answered and granted upon her before she died leaving a five year old child to defend herself by the beatings she started to recieve.

Not only was I branded a disgrace but also a murderer, due to mother's death, everyone pointed me the killer since I was always causing my mother more injury than praise.

She had a weak and fragile body and was easily fallen sick much too many of a time. I was a child who was painstakingly obviously under her care, even when the Elders suggested otherwise my mother never gave me up to be in a strange woman's care.  
>They accepted and respected her wishes even if they all held a grudge.<p>

Not against her but me.

They loved my mother.

Everyone did.

Just not me.

The mistake of "their lifetime" or so says my drunkard of a father when everyone came back from seeing mother's dead body laid out on a hospital bed.

She was so pale...so cold.

And hard.

Her colour already drained from her pink flush of life that always claimed her flawless features on her beautiful and warm face.

I miss her...so much.

Even if I don't remember that much of her.

Only her smile and hugs seem to stay with me, along with her lovely face.

The warmth that was always there...waiting for me.

Tears flow again.

I hate my life.

I'm just glad that everyone else hates it aswell.

The thorns break into me and I don't bother letting go of the vines they grow on, the pain just numbs me into oblivion making me forget about my life, even when it stops me and the feel of something wet makes it's way down my fisted palms I still don't let go.

4...8...15

15 minutes pass as I stand lost in the forgotten bushes, eyes closed, as the image of running blood sears my minds eye. The blood trickles down into and out of my fisted palms as I sway with dizzyness.

Everywhere I went I was always...alone.

No one ever wanted to be with the weird girl who had her face glued to the floor half the time they saw saw.

Teacher snickered and picked on me because they thought that I was a snobby little girl who thought them rubbish.

They blamed me for their lives...just because I'm rich.

Other students just avoided me like a plague because...it was me.

I was either nothing or something, but, that something always had to make me end up flushed face-first in the toilet or bashed up by razor sharp and stylised nails.

My life - basically - was in ruins.

So now that I'm having bleeding hands and dirt smeared all over my face, I decide to just stay here and prolong my awaited presence in the Hyuuga Compound Estate.

Where I'll be greeted, no doubt, by punches, beatings and more beatings...

Opening my eyes I let go of the thorns that pierced my bloody hands and walk slowly to...**_home_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please be prepared for Hinata not being her real self. **

**I hate Hiashi and I forgot the guy's name who works under him, so bear with me okay?**

**I hope you guys get to hate him too at the end of this chapter too, because frankly, I find him a total jackass. Oh and sorry for the mispellings in the last chapter, I'm a very klutzy writer.**

**ENjoy!**

**(I wish I owned Naruto)**

* * *

><p>The Hyuuga Compound is centered by Sakura trees, pink blossoms enveloping the vast empty frontyard where a pond is found in the front.<p>

Directly in fron of me, as I walk into the yard, a lone tree is fighting off the spring chill as sakura petals dance it's way on the wind.

A dead tree in ruins, a family with dark history and no history at all for it's future generations at all.

The roots are the main foundation of its structure, its what holds the tree together as one, it's branches are the messengers or carriers of what the tree grows.

Maybe because on by one, generations are lay wasted by the seams of their Elders.

Che, if only I was born in the Branch family maybe then Neji would've finally attained his rightful position as Head of the Clan and I would've been ignored and lived happily ever after.

Or as happily as I ever would be since being born in the Branch is like being thrown in the flames.

No one sees you as a human being, but, as a slave.

Someone who is second best at everything, branded to be a follower of rules and not the dictator.

Even with all your top scores and high academic achievements you'll always be second best no matter what you do.

One of the greatest dissapointments is that I'm a Branch that had the lucky chance of being born a Main.

And vice versa with Neji-sama.

His and mine were wasted lives, having no use of us wasteful space, the Elders especially father would contradict and compare our faults.

Then single-handedly they would punish me but never Neji.

He had no faults but to be perfect is a fault itself.

At least...that's what Mama once said.

To be perfect, the word sends me shivers but I never let it get passed my facial expressions. Ever since I first got my punishment, which was around Mother's death, I've never cried, never screamed and never yelled like I used to.

Like a child - a human being - but to everyone else, including me, I've become lifeless.

Just a walking dead with dead thoughts and dead dreams with dead inspirations.

Juat a dead. Walking. Wasteful. Human. Being.

Me.

Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan.

The disgrace and abomination of the whole clan's history and what-not.

My life.

So it isn't surprising when, after going onto the porch, I slide open the paper door to see a fist coming my way. Nor the kicks that accomany it so well and magnificent in it's strength.

Ahh yes, this is the way Father greets me everytime I come 'home.'

What a welcoming, eh?

Punches grow too fond of me as I plummel to the ground. More kicks and then hard objects intervene my welcoming as I lay there.

There really didn't have to be any reason at all for me to receive my punishment. Just my existence is enough to cause anyone in my family to go insane with disgust and hatred.

The pain wills its way through my entire body but I refuse to let it voice out.

The bleak thoughts that run through me is what forces me to live on through the punishments they give to me freely.

Oh, Hiashi just slammed me against the kitchen bench.

Hmm...

I think Neji would have gotten a lamp stool and hit me on the head.

Continuosly of course.

_Ah, the **pain**._

After long hours of getting beat up by Elders, uncles well mostly the men. I breathe as I lay down on the wooden floor with my face covered by my long hair and bangs.

They have stopped, surrounding me in a circle of their own, and as I lift up my eyes to meet the Head of the clan something happens.

There is a charge of something - something deep down - and it feels...warm.

But it slowly starts to feel like I'm burning up in the pit of my stomach.

I feel my hands clench, my teeth gritt and my eyes go narrow.

_**Hatred.**_

_**Resentment.**_

_**Guilt.**_

_**Loathe.**_

_**Disgust.**_

These emotions register in my body, these feelings that I've grown up with. Been sheltered with. This were not my emotions, they did not belong to me, but they were incased by the many people I grew up with. Yet never have I experienced what it ever _meant_ to feel like this.

Until now.

Something was blinding my vision of sight as I tried not letting the foreign emotions envoke me to doing something I might not be able to take back.

But since when did **_that_** ever matter to me?

I didn't have to do _nothing_ to earn myself a one-way ticket to Hell's Paradise.

Yeah. But it wouldn't hurt to refrain myself from punching Hiashi square in the face.

Or slamming his face into the cold bathroom floor.

_Let's see how he likes the taste of his own medicine._

A blur stops me from thinking and all too quickly a blow to my head is sent and received.

"BE QUIET!" yells Hiashi's secretary.

I didn't realize that I was growling.

Hn. I guess its much **_more_** better than voicing out my thoughts.

I only grinned secretly at the retreating figure, making him visibly shiver, I look back at Hiashi.

Knowing fully well that he did not miss a single thing that I was not supposed to do.

Lest I want more of their 'treatment.'

"Hyuuga Hinata," states Hiashi. His stormy grey-filled eyes glares at me.

I do the unthinkable and glare right back at him.

This time he doesn't react, he only smiles at me maliciously before brandishing a pair of long and razor sharp scissors.

_Are they finally going to kill me?_ Is the first thought that runs through my mind before I feel cold dread and sweat build up.

Hiashi grins, opening his mouth to say something more but I go ruin the moment by farting.

_Ahh the things I do_.

Silence seemed to swell with more instense aura, and, it seems like nothing ever is going to get me out of this situaiton, eh?

Hiashi's face glowers menancingly before spitting at my face. After that interlude he continues where he left off before I so rudely interrupted him.

"Hyuuga Hinata, starting from this day forward, you will no longer carry the family name as we see that you have no right to it by your existence."

_I'm so happy you're telling the truth._ I sarcastically think.

"Therefore as banishment you are to live the rest of your life in another world." With one disintergrating look directed at me he adds, "That is all." before all chaos runs loose.

The Elders were doing a summoning spell, their voices were mumbles of old men, and directly above me a black-hole look-a-like appears.

Their words seep through me as reality statrs to kick in. An angry arm grabs hold of me forcing me to stand up.

The pain shoots through my arm as I feel bones break under Hiashi's grip.

But all they see is a girl devoid of any expression but her eyes betray her as they fill with the burning desire to kill them.

_This angers Hiashi, he will **not** let himself be scared by his one and only daughter, the disgrace and murderer of his beloved wife will pay for what she had done to this family._

He brought the scissors against my cheek, causing blood to appear, then snarling horribly he grabs hold of my hair anf starts hacking it all off.

He _knew_, he knew that I cherished my hair since it was the only connection to Mother. It was the only thing I right to and the only thing that Mother had touched that was not taken from me.

He forces me down on my knees and pain just loves the sound of my breaking bones.

He tugs hard and I feel my hair cascading down to the floor.

Midnight blue falls down to the ground.

I swore to myself that I wouldn't let them see my tears, but, it seems that my heart is slowly killing itself as it sees my lifeline get hacked off.

I hear him laugh, and everyone else as well, as they see my silent tears going down.

Something in me snaps when I see his smug face.

His grip on me lifts me up and being as tall as he is I get the full view of what his eyes have to say.

Blood seems to boil within me.

He pushes me into the black-hole but I decide to leave him a parting gift before they never see me again.

When it's closing, I faintly realize that his screaming agony brought me to laugh manically.

I clawed his eyes as I swiped it with the scissors I took from him.

When he looks up, the hole is only big enough for him to see me smiling at him as I wave goodbye.

The look of blood on his already red face is the last thing I see before the blackhole finally closes.

Now I have to worry about all the lightning bolts around me.

Smirking lightly, I feel my boiling blood grow more as I feel myself delve deeper into the vortex.

Whatever is inside me is making me like the sight of blood on others more and more.

Especially on old men and stupid women.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please do me the honours of reviewing this chapter for me! <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

This is the 3rd CHAPTER!

THE **THIRD**!

Everybody _**SCREAM!**_

I've been told that I needed to be adding DISCLAIMERS at every start of a chapter...hehehe...I saw people doing that but I didn't get it.

I thought they were saying that they wished they owned a copy of the Naruto Shippuden series not the _real _thing with the works.

Kukuku anyway I'm happy that I have AnimeChildX3 -in the flesh - here bonking my head for every wrong word I type.

Let's just say I have bruises.

T.T

I'm so happy for the reviews, you guys have no _**idea **_what it means to me. To know that there are people out there reading this story and writing their reviews about this story is like...a dream come true.

I just didn't realize that I had this dream in the first place.

I can't believe that I was told that - basically - I Wowed a reader!

It's such a cool feeling!

You guys have no idea how much time I'm wasting in English, right now, writing this comment _and _story.

[Initiating **Random Corner**]

Being a Yr 10 sucks!

You get exams after exams after _exams_ and mean people all over the damn place!

Ugh!

My stomach's rumbling and I'm hungry...o.O obviously... ya'll love this next installation because it's all for you guys and...if you want you guys can go read my other story. It's only a suggestion be free to do what you want but I really hope you keep the reviews coming in...I'm think I'm suicidal because I'm looking forward for some flamethrowers among the midst of reviews.

My stomach is giddy...yep I'm suicidal alright...or just suffering from mental impairment.

Okay.

[End of the **Random Corner**.]

ENJOY!

T_**he feel of gravity pulling you down its blue and white bolts. **_

_**Unseen eyes, beings that forever watch the secret before them as Gatekeepers, see a masculine figure with uneven hair, jagged locks of midnight blue.**_

_**He was dressed in a grey jerseyhood and baggy blue jeans, his feet clad in sneakers.**_

_**They knew...they knew where this one was from and what he could be easily mistaken for.**_

_**If it wasn't for the aura the boy was unconsciously suppressing they would've thought him but a mere mortal.**_

_**But something must've happened to the boy for the aura, that was never meant to start leakage in his entire existence, that was supposedly suppressed was overflowing, enveloping it's master in it's glorious ethreal blue and onyx flames.**_

Hinata was in a daze.

Her mind couldn't comprehend what was happening or what she was seeing.

But that really didn't matter to Hinata.

Nothing seemed to make her care now that she was falling through a vortex and all.

The light brush of cool flames also did little to make her wonder.

All she felt was a vague sense of falling; her eyes were glazed after silent tears dispersed.

Deep down she knew that she was nowhere _near _Earth.

The electro blue and white spiral tunnelled bolts were proof enough.

Her heart was heavy and her thoughts didn't dwell so much on the passage she was falling into.

Instead, through her daze, she thought about one thing that never seemed to leave her, even now...

_**Where is Neji...niisan?**_

Just before closing her lifeless eyes to oblivion.

Little did she know, that that _one _name made the spiral vortex of neon blue and white lightning bolts obliterate in a blinding light that came out of nowhere.

Hinata was getting ready to enter a new world, whether she knew this or not.

My body awoke to the sound of rain.

The heavy kind that made you feel like your getting pelted by rocks instead.

Right after, that is, my numb body made me realize that I was directly under the pouring rain, with nowhere to go, that my body registered that heat was within me was dropping, dramatically. Not to mention that I was lying in mud.

_**Mud...**_

We never allowed mud to ruin our compuond's state, so, why now? Opening my closed eyes the answer suddenly hits me. "OINK!" It's because we never owned a _**pig.**_

The groggy part of my head is hazy with images that don't make sense but before I could duldge myself into the matter at hand an irritating living porkchop prevents me from it.

"I wonder how you'd taste like..._delicious and juicy_ if I have anything to do with it." I rasp darkly.

Live porkchop annoying nudges to my cheek stop suddenly.

The pig seems to panic as if it understood my words, because in less than a moment it was running around in small circles, sweat seemed to envelope the pig but you can never really tel when it's raining.

Going back to my thoughts, ignoring the stupid pig, my mind flashes through a...tunnel.

_**Strange, **_it seemed to be enveloped with thunder...blue and white lightning bolts that never seemed to kill me...

My hand unconsciously trails my stomach...and stops.

My ribs were busted courtesy of my _ever loving _Father.

My mouth was filled with the metallic taste of copper, bruises were felt making their devastating appearance on pale flesh.

_My flesh._

The injuries and their severity rekindle my messed up head with rememberance.

_Aah, now I remember._

I got disowned.

I got a_** smashing **_parting gift.

And I got shoved into a whirling vortex by none other than my _**Father.**_

**That's **when I gave him _**my **_parting gift.

With lots of _love,_ of course.

Smiling with delight makes my head _**pang.**_

The _pitter patter _of rain draws me back to observe the full extent of severity of my sustained injuries.

My right arm hasn't seen the best of days lately, and this is no different. Its bone structure is completely broken while my left arm has the hugest arm hole with blood seeping out non-stopping. It has a huge gash that stings when the rain makes contact. Me left leg is swollen badly, _very_ badly.

_Oh _I think the scissors did that before _ditching __**me **_when I was in that strange tunnel.

Falling...like a rag doll.

Laughing bubbles up nastily in my dry throat making both piggy porkchop and I react.

Porkchop jumps out of it's skin.

And I clutch what remain under my own skin.

My laughing, it sounds so bittersweet with the dead noise.

So devoid of life.

It seems that my _laughing _crushed my ribs even harder.

And scare Porkchops.

Smirking I see the shivering pig looking at me with fear in its eyes.

_I wonder...since when did live porkchop have purple emerald eyes?_

_If I'm half dead already I might as well have a look around this __**place**__ before my heart gives out._

_That or I blackout._

_Again._

Slowly getting up always heightens the white-hot searing pain to a maximime for me so I don't bother being careful.

The **snap** in my spine indicates how reckless that logic was. My balance is teetered on the verge of staggering while my feet are just trying to find purchase on the ground.

Even through the agonizing pain that wracks its way up through my left leg I still my muscles and finally stand erect as if nothing is wrong.

Glancing down at the pig I smile which turns into a smirk when I see the pig's reaction.

"Come now, you are my guide to this _**place **_I've never been to here so I want to see what this world has to offer." I'm already walking a couple of steps away from the pig before I turn to gaze at its little pink form. "Come _**on **_already, you coming or what?"

The little pig seems shaken by the edge of my voice but nonetheless bounds after me like a good little pet.

Once its in front I stuff my hands in my jersey and lose myself in my thoughts.

_I think...I think I'm crazy because I think I held a conversation with...live pork._

_I wonder why Porkchops has sapphire purple eyes, though._

Oh _**dear.**_

"It's raining. _**Again.**_" It's been like pouring ever since last Monday.

"Kotomi! Stop looking out that damn window and get to the bloody customers already!"

I let out a heavy sigh on purpose which obviously makes my retired vampire of a father grow tense with angery veins appearing all over the place. I poke my tongue out at him, making him glower, before running off to the waiting customers.

A sudden crash makes all heads whip to the Little Piggy Rosey as she scampers quickly into my sudden empty arms. Her fearful eyes make me worry as I clutch her to my chest.

"Oh Piggy Rosey what's got you all scared?" "So _**thats**_ Porkchop's name, huh?"calls out a husky voice. I grow angry when Piggy Rosey shivers in fear and not from the cold.

"Don't _**call **_her that!" I yell at the stranger leaning against the doorframe. He didn't seem to be fazed and only smirked as his head flopped to a side.

"Well I can't help but say what I see and what I see is a living. Breathing. Porkchop in the hands of a very, _very,_ angry cute girl." I'm about to retort and say 'what the hell is a _cute_?' when I feel a grip on my shoulder.

Turning I see Dad smiling his fake smile that fools _everyone_.

Looking back at the stranger I see him do the same.

Well, _almost _everyone_. _

"Young man what brings you here in a place like this?"

Still smiling that fake smile that was devoid of everything except death, the young stranger answered.

"Well Porkchop over there," his smile never left him when he saw my reaction "was doing me the honours of being my guide, showing me around town. You see I just _dropped by_ and happened to meet Porkchops."

His horrid nickname for Piggy Rosey made her quiver harder. "Stop it with that horrible name. Her name is Piggy Rosey!" "Nah. I prefer Porkchops much better, thank you very much." "Why you-!" "Kotomi dear, shut up." I shake in fear when I see Father's poker face gone and replaced with a dead seriousness that could rival anyones and win. We both turn back to the rude stranger and notice that his attire is not of the same things as ours, his material was strange with two stings and a huge pocket in front, his legs were lost in some kind of pants that seemed too hallow for his legs, and that his footwear is completely white!

Minus the stains of fresh mud.

I gasp, as does everyone else in the tavern, but my Father seems to put back that fake smile again. "I guess your not from these parts, eh lad?"

Grinning now, the stranger who looks no older than me by one or two years, says. "Of course not. How else did I need Porkchops there to be my guide? It's not like I can eat that fat 'n' juicy _thing._" The gleam in my eyes only makes him laugh lightly. "What? Cat got your tongue or have you lost all that spunk because your lover told you to?" I gritt my teeth together in both hot anger and embarrassment. "He's. My. **Father**." "Oh." he replies _**shamelessly. **_"How very _awkward._" My blush doesn't let up and so I bury my face in Piggy Rosey's little form.

"Hey Kotomi when your done with her I'm next, alright?"

I hiss at him, my embarrassment all forgotten, then yell once again straight at him.

"YOU PERVERT! I'll _**never **_hug you!"

He only smiles that eerie smile that leaves me and Piggy Rosey shaking.

"Not you Koto-chan I meant Pork Chops."

My father prevents me from saying anything by clamping his huge hand over my mouth.

"Please ignore my daughter she doen't know when to shut up."

My mind goes blank.

_**WHAT! **_

A huge angry vein pops up and I flail my free arm to attack my Pa. The customers sweat drop when they see me angry.

The stranger chuckles lightly.

"Oh don't worry I don't think girls like her will ever know when they're flirted with." an exasperated sigh comes out when at the same time I manage to shove Pa's hand away to scream.

"**YOU CALL** **THAT **_**FLIRTING?**_"

Before getting shut up. Again.

Pa only glowers at me before looking back at the insensitive guy.

"I see that you've sported a few nasty injuries, how'd you get about that?"

The guy's dead eyes had the hugest pupils of pale lavender that could've made anyone scared, which it promptly did; scared the living daylights out of the old crones and men alike. The women were just swimming in its depths, fascinated instead.

Especially when they flashed so suddenly.

But he was smiling again, so dead with emotions it nearly chokes me.

"My family disowned me as they left parting gifts; courtesy of my _**loving Father **_of course. But I left him one of my own before I came to be here." His eyes turned blank and his smile grew.

"They're never going to forget me now. Because they're gonna see it for the rest of their entire lives." he whispered to no one in particular.

"Kotomi," whispers Father. Glancing back I give him a worried look, the explaination the young man gave us disturbed me _greatly. _ "Y-yes?" I spueak. "Get him." "_**WHAT!**_" I'm shell-shocked.

Instead of ordering her daughter to seek safety he orders her to go into the Frontline of the _**BattleField instead?**_

"You are too cruel, Father." I say before dropping Piggy Rosey in his arms and running after the falling stranger who not long ago insulted my Piggy Rosey.

Catching him in my arms, saving him from the impact of the hard dirt below, I see that he's drenched and shivering because of the weather outside. He blinks, dazed, even though those eyes don't lose that dead and creepy feel to it, his pale lavender tinted orbs glimmer with the faintest hints of what seems to be...ill mannered humour.

"My, oh my, oh my, oh my, I never thought I was such a _catch_. Do you _**like **_helpless men, Kotomi?" Blushing furiously I manage to shout

"Shut your mouth!"

before he slipped away into unconsciousness.

Thinking that the guy, who happens to be overly handsome even when he's fallen faint, is going to weigh a little too much because of his long limbs I brace myself.

And get the shock of my life when I hold him bridal-style.

"Father! He's as light as a feather! He's so light!"

He comes and tests it for himself.

"Wel, I'll be." he murmurs considerably.

"What are we going to do with him, father?"

Something flashed through his blood red eyes before his stoic face fell into a greedy smile.

"We're going to take care of our newly arrived 'hired hands."he said.

I could see the workings of more money through his Tavern, doubling, when we have the stranger working for us.

"But why?" I can't help but ask.

"Because, since _**you're **_gonna look after the fellow," a small protest leapt out of me and was shut down when his smile had an edge to it. Gulping I let him continue.

"til he's top notch he'll have to pay off the expenses. And since money doesn't come from thin air and he has nowhere to go to he'll be lodging in the empty room at the back while working hours are off. Besides, the Tournament is just arond the corner and we need all the help we can get, you know perfectly well how _**busy **_it gets here when the Tournament is passing through here." despite the logical explaination he still retained a child's aura when money signs came crashing through his line of vision.

Sighing loudly I add "Customers will be storming in and the young lassies will finally have an excuse for coming here and not avoid it like a plague while the lads and ol' folks drink peacefully away their lives.

"As much as I _**love **_hearing all thats in store for me," intervenes a new yet sarcastic voice, though it still sounded too dead to speak at all. "I have shattered limbs, broken bones, avery swollen foot, bruised flesh and bubbling welts appearing all over me. So I'm _**terribly **_sorry if I sound too obvious, but, you lot _**do **_realize that none of that repayment is going to happen when I'm already dead." gasps the guy in my arms, Father gave him back to me throught the exchange, as blood overflows his pale supple lips.

I felt the gash and broken lims as I held him carefully in my arms like a newly born babe and knew that he was serious - even if he sounded like a person saying a joke - his voice may not have been that of a dying person on the verge of hysteria; this guy was more than enough to qualify as one.

"Father," I say once the guy falls back into the reccesses of unconsciousness "this lad is..." "I know Kotomi dear, I know." he replied dead serious.

We both stared at each other and ignored our customer's curious glances and murmurs as they all stretch their heads to see the stranger.

"He's crazy." I say with a look of horror. All my Father does is grin stupidly. "He's money."__

**Ugh! **And here I thought we shared a father-and-daughter moment!

_**Damn, you can never rely on a money-hogging-crazy-retired-vampire-flirt who is as crazy as the guy in my arms!**_

I throw up my head in exasperation as I stomp into the door that connect our back house to the hallway within.

_**Why did I even try?**_

_**End of chapter Three!**_

_**So what did you guys think?**_

_**I should've warned you guys before hand that some characters from other mangas are going to pop in like Inuyasha, Final Fantasy(the ones I know of, anyway), and Zombie Loan.**_

_**Maybe Bleach but I don't really know for sure because I'm still working on it.**_

_**I really am sorry for the very late update but school's been a drag and my internet keeps getting shut down.**_

_**Let's just check I finshed this story on the 29th of June.**_

_**I wonder how long this will take to finally update on the internet.**_

_**I'll update soon but since the Holidays are here and family parties are going to be HECKTIC I'm gonna be in bed most of the times.**_

_**So sorry but I'll fight valiantly with my inner self to add more chapters for exchange of the delay I find myself always in.**_

_**Much thanks and hope you guys tell me what you think.**_

_**P.S**_

_**Piggy Rosey is a pig out of my imagination. I have NO IDEA where the heck it came from, and they eyes...same thing; NO IDEAD MATE!**_

_**There's going to be a chapter just for Piggy Rosey(lame name I know but deal with it) and I hope its funny. I'm not much of a comedian so don't get your hopes up.**_

_**I already know it's gonna be terrible.**_

_**P.S.S**_

_**Porkchop. **_

_**Yum.**_

_**'Oink!"**_

_**"Piggy Rosey! NOOOOOOOO!"**_

_**...**_

_**yeah...**_

_**=_='**_

_**Kaila Azroth!**_


	4. Chapter 4

This time I awake in the arms of a girl. A very busty girl who is flushing like crazy.

"I c-cannot b-believe your actually a _g-girl_. she mutters as she pulls my head, gently, towards the crook of her neck and slowly strats wrapping her hands around my abdomen.

My busted abdomen that has an encaged broken cells of a ribcage, her hands travel back and forth leaving cool yet soft material against my flesh.

_**Bandages...**_

Kotomi has a nice scent when I feel her dark lavender locks invade my nose and cloud my sight. Inhaling the intoxicating scent calms the churn in my stomach but the pain that's been inflicted on me is as intense as ever.

Bored with the same everlasting pain I've come to live with, the sudden prospect of having a little bit of fun makes me smile knowingly.

Of course it involved a certain black eyed, lavender haired busty girl who looked a year or two years younger than myself.

Encircling my two bandaged arms around Kotomi's waistline I feel her body go rigid and her breath hitched.

Smirking slightly, I nuzzle mose against her slender neck.

"Even though you know I'm a girl you still have your heartracing by the acts I'm doing to you, my dear?" I chuckle darkly when I feel her squirm.

I let go of her as my amusement quickly dies down.

Sensing my retreat she exhales in relief.

"I'm still here, y'know." I whisper.

She flinches but returns to wrapping my broken ribcage, after nothing further happens on my part.

I situate my head over her bare shoulder, thanks to her maid uniform a huge white bow is at the back, while her mini dress-with frills at the end- tied by an apron, so that I'm facing where the door is.

The only things here are besides the bed that I find myself in are a study table with a matching chair situated at the far left corner.

A small set of drawers, six in total, stands at the opposite being on the right corner of this room.

The door made of oakwood stays in the middle of the two.

And all made out of wood the door is the only wood that's not made out of chestwood waxed and polished.

The ceiling tilts up in the centre, sturdy logs pile up in a square shape making an interior prism, a glow of light is in the center where the points meet.

A sudden jolt from Kotomi pierces my ribcage making me hiss as I clutch at her shoulder.

My other hands grips her wrist and before we can both say something...the door slams open revealing a very ecstatic retired-vampire who is oblivious to the scene he crashed into.

_...3_

_2..._

_...1_

When he _did _notice the tense silence after his mini ramble of 'victory over something' he obviously went into shock lockdown.

Ann idea popped into my head and I smirked once again.

"Don't you know when to knock or is this why our Koto chan is _ever_ so lonely?"

I feel Kotomi go rigid.

Again.

When I repeat my earlier actions.

Kotomi's head had swerved so quickly in shock when her Father had crashed, uninvited I must say, into the room.

Sweating bullets down her face when we both sensed a murderous aura coming from directions of where Koto-chan's Father stood.

His wave-like black hair was tied back in a high ponytail by a long red laced ribbon.

His build was lithe and lean, he was very tall, his body was adorned by a white apron - without the girly frills - that had grease stains on the lower edges.

Black pants were wrinkled as a pair of metallic black high boots, with silver buckles on it, lay beneath it.

His face was filled with angry veins, it seems that they never tire of coming out, as he visibly restrains himself from hurling me out of the nearest window away from Kotomi.

Hugging tighter to Kotomi I close my eyes and ask huskily.

"Koto chan where's the bath you promised me? I wanna bathe together."

Kotomi was heavily sweating bullets as her father was gaining one too many angry veins all over his flawless face.

His eyes, the only thing Kotomi and he shared as semblance, blazed as red as fire crimson.

She gulps lightly when I bite her neck.

"Hmm...tasty."

That was all it took for Kotomi's Dad to finally lose it.

He lashes out and tries getting to me but is stopped by a blur.

That _**blur **_happened to be Kotomi.

She restrains him by locking his arms with her own.

Impressive. I never knew she was that fast.

"You are _so _dead, ya hear? How _**dare **_you touch _**my **_Kotomi..." he yells on and on which prevents me from thinking further on Kotomi's surprising skills.

But all thoughts and rants are lost when a sudden excrutiating pain envelopes me.

It ebbed at first, when Kotmi first left me but now...

"Father don't! He's in a critical condition _and _my patient! Besides I've already just finished adding the bandages the Old White Mage gave me." she pleads.

"You mean," I rasp out suddenly. Damn, that does _**not **_feel good. "the reason why I'm feeling like Hell is because of these bandages and not because you left me, dear?" I grit my teeth as my ribcage gets tightened and prodded into position.

The _**right **_position.

My swollen agony felt like it was going to burst into pus.

It was in agony.

_**Hell **_my _**whole**_ body was in agony.

Kotomi ignored my last comment by grimacing.

"I'm sorry but that is the effects it has on everyone; in order to heal the person properly you're going to have to go through Hell first. And that's only the first step. The second step is going to be ten times worse and is about to start just about..."

An explosion of unimaginable white-hot blinds me for two seconds before my vision returns back to normal, the pain escalating higher and higher than I ever thought possible.

"Oh, don't worry Kotomi," I say feeling my heart clutched tightly by my crushing ribcage

"I think its coming to me."

Lying back slowly is worser than my thought of Hell.

"This is the 2nd stage through Hell's Paradise, eh Koto chan?" I say feigning exhaustion.

"Um," Kotomi starts.

I know she wants to say something else, but, not knowing my name is getting hard for her.

My eyes go sightless and I close them in annoyance, I wave my hand dismissively, sending daggers up my arm and back down again.

This is truely **Hell.**

"Just say whatever you want Koto chan because I don't feel like introducing myself, just yet."

I know that she's slightly putt off and that her Father hasn't calmed down yet but she continues on anyway.

"Alright, um, why are you _**not **_screaming?"

"In pain?" I elaborate.

"Uh huh." she replies.

Chuckling sends my chest wracking with heightened pain before I concentrate on replying to her.

"There are many ways to reveal pain. Screaming is only one of them."

Darkness seems to be a familiar occurance to me now that I'm back to the black abyss of oblivion.

I sigh, audibly, when sparks fly behind the lids of my eyes.

White spark...Green sparks...blue...Black...Red.

You...there are ways of showing your pain...but...I've grown too tired phase, never really saw the point of allowing people to see the pain.

Because...they only hurt you more...in the end.

The door clicks shut and with that, my mind.

_**I really can't be bothered screaming and writhing in pain Kotochan so I'm going to go back to sleep now.**_

A sudden thought occurs leaving me to deal with the empty Black Abyss.

Actually...it's two.

_**Why did Kotomi say that I was a guy?**_

_**How many stages through Hell's Paradise are there?**_

_**Oh well...**_

**Commencing in Kotomi's POV**

"Father."

"Yes?" He was still looking at the recently closed door.

"He still isn't screaming." I'm panic-stricken.

"I can see that." he still has his eyes glued to the door, which is seperating us from the _girl-who-looks-like-a-man._

"Do y-you think the White Mage's magical healing bandages are working?"


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMERS; NEVER OWNED THE DAMN ANIME BUT IF I DID I'D HAVE HINATA SMASH SASUKE'S ARROGANT LITLE ARSE IN A VOLCANOE...OR JUST BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM**

**LUCKILY I HAVE **_**THIS **_**STORY AS MY OWN AND I CAN GET AWAY DOING EVERYTHING TO THE BLOODY BUGGER.**

**F.Y.I**

**I'm a SasuHina fan.**

**It's weird how I show my support, eh?**

**Commencing in Kotomi's POV**

"Father."

"Yes?" He was still looking at the recently closed door.

"He still isn't screaming." I'm panic-stricken.

"I can see that." he still has his eyes glued to the door, which is seperating us from the _girl-who-looks-like-a-man._

"Do y-you think the White Mage's magical healing bandages are working?"

"Oh I know it's working alright, in fact, it's working just fiiiine but..." he shakes his head as if waving off some troubling thought, trailing off like some half-witted idiot who forgot what he was going to say next.

Which wasn't that _**off **_the mark, I must say at times.

Leaning over to him, my hair cascading around my face, I look up to him.

"But...? But what, Father?" I prodd.

The sight of the...shemale-no wait- _**guest**_ makes me cringe inwardly.

"It's just...that I doubt you'll ever hear the lad scream-let alone whimper pathetically in the face of Hell itself- no, I have this sneaky premonition that he's seen worser and _been _worser than what he's currently been forced to endure, right now."

A guilt so heavy seemed to make my existence so small - so tiny, so puny, so _insignificant _as huge tears welled up and clouded my vision.

"An even if he hasn't," my Father doesn't see the welled up stream that bursts silently in a form of a falling waterfall, " that lad there ain't going to be squeamish, in fact, I think he's riding it out like a Demon suddenly rediscovering it's bloodlust-the lad is gonna ride it out like a breezy wind- he ain't going to be in too deep of a trouble. That lad has spirit, that much I can tell..." the last sentence was said in a low mutter, I think he forgot my tears and outright _ignored _me.

Absolute terror grips me like an iron grip held by a loathsome man-eating Dragon, the blue scaly ones with the eyes of fire and a mouth full of long incisors, as I relay the full extent and critical condition our _guest _was really in.

Knowing my father he'd have thought that the _**lad **_was suffering from minor yet delicate wound, not really taking in account how our guest had relayed earlier the condition he was in and that he _wasn't _delirious, that needed the White Mages Bandages.

_**Yep,**_ my suspicions were correct by the way Father reacted when I finished the brief yet very _detailed _state our guest was in.

He turned white as the blanket we sleep on and his mouth was the size of the moon, his eyes were squinted into four narrow yet parallel lines a dot for pupils and angry-shocked eyebrows that said _**everything.**_

_**"**_Y-you're _kidding _r-right K-kotomi?"__he said shocked.

Exasperation shot down my terror like a flamethrower at the strange yet familiar words he used evry now and then.

"Why would I be _**kidding**_ about this **HORRIBLE SITUATION?"**

I fumed as steam rolled off me.

"OF _**COURSE I AM NOT KIDDING!"**_

"Oh."

**Commencing Vincent's POV**

(For all those who didn't know Vincent from Final Fantasy[don't know which or what no.#] is the _adopted _Father of Kotomi from Zombie Loan.)

I'm wondering what was that other girl's name?

The other side of Kotomi, or was Kotomi _the _name?

"That old _**Hag!**_" I mutter seethingly mixing the pots noisily with both hands in different pots mixing different food; in my left was pumpkin soup with herbs while on my right was pasta mixed with fresh tomatoe and mince meat.

The smoking cigar sends ashes down my grease-stained apron.

"Damn cigar."

This time, instead of just _glaring _at the source of my fixated problem, I kick the cupboards below in pure rage.

**WHAT. THE. **_**HELL?**_

Why the heck did that Hag of a White Witch give Kotomi to give **The Bastard **_**the bandages**_?

Kotomi's anxiety and the brief explaimation she gave didn't need a genius-retired-vampire to know exactly _**what **_bandages Kotomi got given...

That **HAG **gave Kotomi the - and I mean **THE **- Robes of Archangels Hell!

_**Of course **_the **Bastard **is going to go through Hell - it'd be impossible _**not **_to - and the fact is, that **Bastard **is going to come out..._**deformed.**_

_**So where the Hell is the free help and easy income going to come from?**_

_**My bloody arse?**_

If anyone had told Kotomi that her adopted Father had been _genuinely _worried about the state their guest was in she...she would've gotten a razor sharp-as Anglo-Saxon Axe and hack you to pieces.

_Before _asking questions.

Because, to put it bluntly, Vincent was no Matron of Compassion - he he was the exact opposite - and don't get started about Hospitality, to his closest friends and enemies alike it was common knowledge that he was a money-hogging-retired-vampire obsessessed with a lot of bloody money.

And we're talking business, here.

So in a more _un_-complicated way of speaking, Vincent was only looking out for the _valuable asset_ he had in his clutches. The hefty income he possessed and the way he was to be used for was the only things that was running through his bloody greed-infested mind.

Hinata _obviously _knew this already, unknown to everyone's knowledge of course, by the conversation and look Kotomi and Vincent shared earlier in front of the seated customers. It was hard to miss it even _when _you lay above the recesses of unconsciousness.

She knew that this _situation _- however unexpected it may pose - would never repeat itself with the same results anytime soon, especially considering the easily acclaimed free accomodation she luckily got given.

It'll be her first time working and getting given a job, since she was brought up in a knocked up first-class life style she had no idea _how _to do chores let alone cook.

The only things she _did _know how to do was bathe...and fight.

And _**that's **_saying something.

Having woken up during the night, she noticed a four-squared window pane on her right side, the moon lit upon her entire room as she lay there in the hay stacked bed feeling the mechanicinisms of her interior getting pulled and wrought with such force and brutality by the magical bandages of _**Hell.**_

She smiled wryly as misplaced bones brought her to feel unbelievable white-hot pain and searing the muscles with tension beyond repair.

The brutul force of pain she felt was beyond recognition, it slowly worked it's way around her disabled limbs taking the time of its life, making her light-headed and drunk with disorder and dizzyness. Her pale unfocused gaze glazed over as if she was lost in dreary and bland thoughts and not in the middle of a very horrific torture.

Bones seemed to daggerise the internal organisms when mispositioned and lungs were clawed at by her ribcage, by the magically dodgey _miracle _bandages Kotomi bounded tightly around her, overdoing the hold.

It nearly _**crushed **_one too.

The bandages did more than one mistake and Hinata had to bear with it.

It didn't help when your breasts were covered in the process making breathing harder as it would strain you twistedly, both inside _and _out.

Cuts were closed though and unknown broken bones, healed. Her swollen foot still throbbed horribly and burned her as each hour passed would tighten the bandages' hold on her.

She felt like 'The Mummy' from neck to toe, all she needed was messed up falling flesh and gaping holes in her left or right cheek, her eyes already being classified _**dead **_to everyone who had the luck to ever laid eyes on the pair, and seeing that she had some _**normal**_ bandages on her jagged head already with tufts of indigo midnight blue hair hanging messily about, she would have easily won a Holloween Competition by some random party she would never get invited to.

It took Hinata exactly four nights and three days to recover fully repaired.

It took absolutely _three whole weeks _for Kotomii and Vincent to come back to their senses, since both had HUGE doubts of their guest not making it.

"Such coming people _you lot _are." Hinata drolled as she smiled crookedly at the pair.

Kotomi was red faced while Vincent went blue.

**Kotomi's thoughts**

_**Whaa! **_

_**I'm ashamed but why does my heart flutter so?**_

_**She's a girl!**_

**Vincent's thoughts**

_**Aah donkey ass...I have a bloody psycho working for me.**_

_**And a Bastard at that too!**_

_**Damn! What the Hell is going to happen to my precious Kotomi?**_

And Hinata's thoughts?

She didn't bother keeping it to herself and so just voices it aloud to the standing figures in her doorway.

"I wonder...do you slaughter pigs by chopping off its head or by shoving a spiking hot spear up its arse?"

Kotomi gagged and had nearly choked before she ran like a mad-woman out to the back of their house and Tavern.

Vincent only turned blue.

**I'll update as soon as I can get just hope that you guys review so much that I'll suffocate!**

**What a weird way of pleading...tskk tsk tsk...talk about suicidal.**

_**Kaila Azroth!**_

ya'll see that face?

THAT'S **ME **MAN!

I'mma freaken _**drone**_!

I can't see my screen without looking like sleep-deprived retard!


	6. Chapter 7

Everyone — but Kotomi — thought Hinata male and the person herself made no attempt to diselude them.

Content to serve the next batch of ale—or desired meals or soups— to the awaiting customers.

Vincent thanked the stars, though he did it so with an intense grudge, for the attention Sweet Pink was getting thanks to the bloody bastard appearance's.

But thats the only thing he thanked the stars for, everything else he cursed the day the bastard ever came into being in his Tavern.

Since the bastard didn't seem to want to tell them his name, or didn't seem to want a name, strange as ever, Vincent just kept on calling him bastard until he knew the lad's real, or decided, name.

The lad only treated the nasty nickname with the utmost respect which only infuriated Vincent, resulting in calling new insulting names every passing day.

Today, he decided to call him

"Horse Shit, get your skinny ass over to Table Four!"

But that didn't go well with the ladies.

Once all the customers heard the new nickname they had enough. Men howled with laughter, rocking up the tables as they smashed their fists hard against the tables, some had tears coming out of their eyes as they pictured the Earthling Bastard at the end of a Horse's ass and—the women just got out of their tables, angry veins popping, and harrassed Vincent who hid behind the Kitchen counter, scared out of his freaken mind for the first time in his whole life from the womankind that claimed to be creatures of pure innocence and love.

Through it all Vincent caught sight of Horse Shit give a low bow with the serving tray held against his chest.

When Horse Shit straightened up he had the one thing that sent Vincent raging.

The bloody bastard was...smirking!

_The first expression I see and it had to be a bloody smirk directed at ME!_

The ladies could see Vincent's face and scowled with the utmost rage Vincent ever dreaded to imagine.

"You stop those nicknames coming from that mouth of yours or else you can say good-bye to your only source of income."

They threatened him that telling him that they'd never come back again. And since his business relied soley on the female population he had to give in and stop with the insulting names.

The bloody bastard pointedly ignored the glares sent from Vincent and the male specimen going back to the back counter to pick up and deliver the ordered foods and ale.

Kotomi let out an audible sigh.

—–—

(Hina's POV)

"You know I have had _**so **_many letters sent to me, but, never in my life have I been sent something...so audacious as _this!_" whined Kotomi.

"It hasn't even been ten seconds since I first got out to end up like this!"

Mentally I smile at the distraught figure in front of me but otherwise didn't make any comment on what she was complaining about.

Nothing physical, of course.

"Stop smiling." she seethed.

"I'm not."

Kotochan growled like a rabid dog.

"We both know you are so. GIVE. IT. UP!"

She huffed before crossing her arms and leaning back on the chair. She continued on rambling on, forgetting the love letters completely.

Especially the..._dress_...some poor chap just sent her.

When she first showed me I told her straight-up that it was _**ravishing**_.

Her reactiion was priceless.

It was closing time and Kotochan was discussing the trade I had to do with her. Since we've been serving the opposite genders(Kotochan snorted at this remark) and the days were closing more to what everyone referred to as 'GOLDEN WEEK'— the same week work in my world is put to a hold and family's meet— more customers were going to be drunk and likely to cause a riot of some sort; some broken chairs, spilled soups, crashed tables and broken limbs and noses and pesky thieves in the midst of all the rucus.

So Vincent was expecting them to switch roles of serving customers so that Hinata would be left to handle the drunk men. While Kotchan would handle the drunk women.

So here we were, at one of the many empty tables, discussing the arrangements that were in need of completion. But if anyone had looked closely they could of easily tell that Kotomi was worried sick at the prospect of the mywellfare at the hands of drunk men.

"What if they mistaked you a woman with huge breasts and the ass of a dragon as they make a grab for you?" she wailed.

I sweat-drop at the situation Kotochan was conjuring up for me.

"Do you honestly think so little of me, Kotochan?" I ask with little feeling.

"Of course I do!" I raise an indignant brow at her remark but it goes ignored by the oblivious dark-haired girl.

"Do you NOT know that when men are drunk they are ridiculously strong which is WHY I'm always carrying around a bloody jack-hammer in view!" she sighs as she reaches up to pull her hair back.

"And here I thought it was just your weird way of attempting a fashion statement." I mutter lowly before uncrossing my legs and reach over to tidy up her messed up hair.

She goes rigid, the pink stains her clear silken cheek.

"Do you know," I whisper huskily in her ear and feel her breath hitch up a notch higher than usual. I smile lazily when I look into her amethyst eyes "that back in my world young girls such as yourself would rather spend their time chasing other young boys than worry about a complete stranger?"

Her hair combed down by my hands is silky to the touch and good to feel. Kotomi shivers at the feel of my hands.

Her eyes are half-lidded and flutter like opening wings of a young sparrow preparing to fly off in the air.

She leans unconsciously into me and I take her in, wrapping both arms around her so, smelling her scent does the same thing to me as it did before; it calms and intoxicates my senses yet brings on the black memories of illicit torture by the hands of a toaster.

Groping her large breast in hand makes her snap out of it all.

Shrieking like a banshee she rocks back and glares me down.

I smile good-naturally as I shrugg. "Don't look at me sweety pie you're the one who fell into my arms not resisting."

She blushed furiously as she stammered a reply.

"J-j-just d-d-don't d-do t-that sort of t-t-th-thing a-again!"

"Else you'll lose it?" A wry smirk made its way unto me and made Kotochan go steam boating.

Kotomi coughed, forcefully, before she resumed her seat and rearranged her short skirt, suddenly feeling self-consciouss from what I could see.

"Anyway on to the next issue at hand—"

"Gee, you sound like my grandmother."

"Shut it! At least let me get to the topic at ha—"

"There you go again, sounding just like the old hag by the second! Any more of this, Kotochan, and you'll grow wrinkles the size of a staff pole and the glare of a thousand deaths!"

"SHUT. UP!" she boomed.

I grinned, helpess at her reaction.

"At least say _**please**_. You know its really rude if you don't show your manners, Kotochan, aren't you the one telling me that all the time?"

She gritts her teeth and pulls at her hair.

"You'll make a young woman mad before she even gets her first kiss!" she exasperates.

I point at myself with my index finger, a smile on my face.

"You only need to ask Kotomi, my dear, there really is no reason to be shy." A gleam in my eye has her shivering in fear.

"Heaven forbid."

I laugh.

"Aw, Kotochan you know you'll like it. It was written all over your face just a seecond ago."

"It was NOT!"

"Was so, I'm afraid." I nod seriously.

She sweat-drops.

"You had your eyes a-fluttering and glossy lips a-ready for the taking and I was all for it!"

"The HELL YOU WERE! DON'T JOKE AROUND LIKE THAT!" She cries.

"Whose laughing? There's only me and a wailing widow in my view."

"Oh, you-you idiotic baffoon headed freak! Here I am worried sick about you and there you are wiping it to the dirt! First I try to suggest something else to you for the changed shifts and now I'm trying to get you to decide on your new name! And here you sit ridiculing and making disgusting gestures to me, making me sick to the stomach!" her voice kept on rising and rising until it fell on deaf ears.

Literally, she made me deaf and I couldn't hear a word she just said.

Hm. I wonder why she's blushing madly and covering her mouth, looking ashamed all of a sudden.

Meh.

I decide to point it out to her that I'm deaf and didn't hear a word she said.

"If you're worrying about my choosing a name then just CHOOSE whatever name you want me to have. Oh, and one more thing I didn't quite catch the lasts few words you said, because frankly? You, girl, just made my day. I'm deaf and can't hear a bloody word you say." a grin filled with mischief manifests on me, undoing whatever spell Kotomi chan was put under a second ago and casting another.

She was speechless and I just sat there, staring.

Fortunately for her, Piggy Rosey came to the rescue, drawing away my attention from Kotochan and fully concentrating on the live pork.

I smile sweetly at Pork Chops.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Kotomi do the same thing Pork Chops doing; sweating bullets.

"Why, hello there my little Porkchop. Have you decided to dine with us for supper?"

Shakily, Pork Chops bravely makes her way to her very own pallete and lays down, facing away from my eyes.

Crestfallen I let out a sigh.

"I guess not."

Kotomi's momentarily laspe of silence is broken when I see her grow ten-feet high with black tendrils of smoke trailing all around her.

"STOP. CALLING. HER. THAT. OR. ELSE."

Her mouth opens and shuts. Opens and shuts.

Did she **NOT **get the message?

I couldn't hear her...but that didn't stop me from getting a fair idea of what she was on about.

I smile deviously.

"Whatever you say Kotomi the _**Horny**_."

Later that night Vincent came home to find his beloved Tavern in ruins.

In the midst of this were two figures in a very suggestive position.

"Kotomi! Get the HELL of that bloody bastard RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Kotomi, aghast, threw herself off the smirking 'bastard' and shivered visibly.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm letting you near him." he said as he shook his head in defeat.

The said bastard smiles serenly to the gagging form of Kotomi chan.

"Oh, guess what, Kotochan? I can hear again! Isn't that great? "

**End of chapter Seven.**

**(A/N) Sorry it's a little too short but this is how it is. Anyway I know you all know that I don't own the characters — only the damn plot — so is it really necessary for me to be telling you guys this at **_**every start **_of _**every single damn chapter? **_

**Please, I know I haven't been putting up disclaimers throughout this whole story but —seriously?— do I need to?**

**It ain't like you guys suffer from premature amneserisian or something...do you?**

**Anyway yeah, just expect a very **_**very **_**long chapter Eight and some...stuff to pop out. **

**All I can say is that a 'Inuyasha' will be making their debeau and...it isn't even gonna be a very BIG one I can assure you.**

**Moving on I would just like to thank you all for reading this messed up story of mine and hope you guys continue on reading this, and please, for the sake of my sanity, keep up the reviews because it gives me fuel to continue on writing more and more and more.**

**Ya see, y'know how everyone complains on coming to a 'WRITER'S BLOCK!" yeah, heheh, ever heard of a "LAZY-ASS-BLOCK!" **

**...it's filled with whipped cream**

**But hehe that's what I'm suffering from and reading all kinds of reviews gives me the motivation I need to continue...and the internet access I need every bloody time it decides to run out on me.**

**Ugh...yeah...I guess saying "stay tune for the next episode" will bang heads and cause a volcanoe to erupt...or is that blowing up a rupture?**

**Eech! Ouch! That has **_**got **_**to hurt.**

**Oh! Whose seen the last film of Harry Potter?**

**I have!**

**And Harry being a dad is just plain as funny!**

**He has make-up making him look like a forty-year old gramps, especially with the vein poppin'**

**It's strange...imagine a twenty-two year old guy having a son by the age of eleven...yeah weird!O_o**

**Oh and Ron has a tummy!**

**So cute I couldn't miss it by a long shot—it's like a little bubbly bulge making it's way on the Hollywood Screen and yelling out "YO! LOOK AT ME I BELONG TO RON WEASLELY AND I'M A MUFFIN TOP!" A random thumbs up and the thing pokes it's tongue out winking one eye. "BELIEVE IT!"**

**=_='**

**...**

**my mind needs checking up, badly.**

**Anyway see ya'll on the next chapter or the one after that.**

**Byaz!**

**Kaila Azroth signing off.**

**Salute y'all!**


	7. Chapter Eight Demon's Pleasure Prt One

Wohoo!

Disclaimers are put to a end but you all know what I mean, or you soon will.

Enjoy and please remember to review!

* * *

><p>Finally it was Golden week, preparations were made throughout the day in anticiption for the much awaited event that seemed to top Golden Week, the Tournament.<p>

For the commoners GoldenWeek was the week for money making. While for the higher-up's in society, it meant a break from reality indulging themselves with the Entertainment, Wonder and Romance the Tournament posed.

To Piggy Rosey it meant pure hell.

Too many times the piglet had to run for her life throughout the bustling streets overcrowded with all kinds of people.

Strangers, far from the village, would mistake her for "walking dinner" just waiting to get picked off the ground by some random molester that wanted her _shiny _behind.

Piggy Rosey shivered from where she hid.

Everyone knew the walking mascot for Sweet Pink, there's even a freaken law for Piggy Rosey;

_**Anyone touches the pig**_

_**Dies!**_

Or what the piglet wished it to be, anyway.

But even the law couldn't keep Piggy Rosey away from the disastrous trouble she'd find herself in, too deep to get out herself, as always.

There was even one time when a visiting Knight of Kohonna Capital had chased her poor tail for he was in dire need of replenishment.

The memory of blonde spiky hair with scars on both cheeks shook the piglet in her hidden place.

Soon after another Knight in shiny horror came along, and another...

After many narrow missess and a whole hour of running throughout stalls and stores, basically the whole entire villagePiggy Rosey had the whole ARMY on her tail.

Master had to beat all the Knights away while Piggy Rosey made a run for Mistress.

But ever since that..._**creature **_of darkness came the piglet's little life has been in utter peril at every second of each minute by the hour!

Every second of her life would be one step away from Death's grip whenever she was in THAT'S horrid presence.

The human dialogue would become severely clear whenever THAT creature would speak to her.

And poor Piggy Rosey would be sleeping with traumatized dreams of different ways to killing one of her own, different ways to cook it and what best herbs and spices to add while steaming, souping or even the term grilling was understandable by the creature's depth of detail.

Yet her death was always close at hand in her piggy nightmares.

"Oh dear Porkchop, where oh where can you be?" a voice so wrought with nothing sent Piggy Rosey tensed with climaxing fear.

Her plump little heart leapt out erratically, she glared at it and pushed it back into pllace with her shaky hooves.

"Kotochan and Master Vincent are worried sick about you."

That voice...

It felt like it was carrying something unreal in its midst...something that shouldn't have been there in the first place.

No matter how many times the _creature _would display humane expressions it'll always be layered with fakeness or something much more...yet no one could explain what that something is.

However Piggy Rosey didn't think this way but the little piglet knew this much;

that creature was not HUMAN.

And it really loved porkchops.

It seemed to have a strange liking, if one can even call it such a thing, to Piggy Rosey and would talk to it often.

Of course, these _talks _were the main reasons why she was having nightmares on cooking porkchop deep-fried or simmered in the first place.(A/N I love mine deep-fried with ketchup thanks)

Last time Piggy Rosey was with it, she was hanging upside down by a rope which was tied to a tree branch. Her hooves were tied together as one while she rocked back and forth.

The creature was astride on a short stump. It had knives at the ready but it was sharpening it against each other, making a scraping noise that the creature seemed to love, it smiled at her with a mother's care.

Piggy Rosey shivered.

The talks came then and Piggy Rosey couldn't help but turn blue at the vivid images swimming its way into her little piggy mind, even now the images still stayed.

A scream sounded and then Mistress was pulling off the hanging pig, ending the pig's little torture session.

Now, it was impossible to even go to Mistress or Master for help.

Because, now, Piggy Rosey was running away from them **all!**

There was nowhere to go except the only places where NOONE would expect a lively little pig to be found...and that involved every single hiding place he scoured on past experiences and also involved moving around a lot. Which meant that she needed to be a lot quicker than she was accustomed to because three most dangerous beings were after her now.

Piggy Rosey hid in the Kitchen, one of her latest attemps of claiming it a hiding place, in the lower cupboard s below the sink. It was completely empty and didn't have anything in it and was spacious in one set of cupboard itself.

The Kitchen was connected to the hallway behind the door that led to the back of the bar counter, on the left.

The dining table was situated in the middle of the Kitchen, directly in front of the sink where the cupboards ran along the interior.

Piggy Rosey knew that she could never outrun the creature—the first time she tried it only took her .00000001 seconds and that was one a rainy day filled with a full crowd!—it proved to be the only living thing alive to have laid it's filthy hands on her countless times, yet that still didn't stop her from running away anyway.

In fact, it was _**because **_of that sole reason why it had Piggy Rosey run over the whole town in hiding.

She would never give up on running away from that creature **not even **if it meant running in predatory territory.

Which was the local Butche House, the Slaughter House for Animals is what Piggy Rosey calls it, and then there is that dangerous place where visiting Knights from all around the neighboring Kingdom and capital stayed for the up-coming Tournament.

The image of blonde spiky hair and scars on each cheek with the eyes of the devil himself re-emerged itself in her mind, causing her to shake once more in her confiding place of sullen solitude.

The door opened...stopping all thoughts of the blue-eyed devil and paralysing the poor little piggy in her place.

The creature came into view, its pale eyes close as it smiled chillingly at Piggy Rosey.

"Hello Porkchops."

She screamed out of her mind, her feet had a mind of their own, and ran, in pure shock, straight at the smiling creature.

But the creature had the Devil's sense himself, it leaned back on his stretched out heels.

It's hands were revolving in a circular motion as it went along back along with Piggy Rosey with inhumane speed.

Which all ended in deciseconds with Piggy Rosey captured.

Everything happened so very fast yet Piggy Rosey felt so slow compared to the creature's agility.

"Gotcha Porkchops!"

Piggy Rosey didn't need to see the creature's rapturous smile.

It's voice was a **dead **giveaway.

She turned blue and sweated bullets at the same time when she felt the two strong arms owner being lifted off the ground and commenced walking.

"Come on, now, we don't want to keep Master Vincent and Kotochan waiting, now do we?"

She only cried in response.

After through screams of untold horror, manical laughter and chilling scenes that would scar the piglet forever, she was finally let loose to roam freely.

If only it were that simple.

People either stopped at the sight off her and stayed like that until they crashed into an unsuspecting villager or did a double-take before walking off muttering incoherently about the world gone crazy.

Throughout their lives they have seen or experienced everything or anything that can be classified as "weird", "strange", or even "the-most-weirdest-most-strangest-thing" possible!

Yet, what the inhabitants of Kohona Village saw today blew their minds away, completely shattering their knowledge of abnormalties entirely!

They saw a walking pig...with wings.

With an love heart arrow in its mouth...

and a caligriified tattoo that said Sweet Pink was seen on the left side on the pig, just above the waistline and underbelly.

The piglet mascot just got an upgrade and it was more _**eye-catching **_than it ever was in it's entire existence.

It was seen crying senseless as it made it's way around the village square.

(Resuming PR's POV)

It was all that abominable creature's fault!

As if sensing someone thinking about it, Piggy Rosey found its blank orbs staring right at her!

The creature was in its mental imagery and started smiling its inhumane smile.

Freaking the life out of Piggy Rosey so much that it made her start up and crashes through stalls, children playing in the middle of the everyone's way, and tripping over all kinds of Knights.

It was pure chaos as a crazed pig with wings ran wild throughout the village.

By nightfall a mob of bandits were crowding Sweet Pink, their leader holding Piggy Rosey by the tail.

Che.

Piggy Rosey had ended up getting away from Kohona Village's mob only to end up breaching the bandit's in hideout premises.

That was what led her to where she was now.

Meanwhile, inside.

(3rd POV, later on it'll be intercepted from Kotochan' POV, you'll know when.)

Hinata peered outside to the ever growing mob that assembled themselves outside.

"Kotochan, they aren't yours are they?"

Kotomi, furious at herself for agreeing to the shemale's earlier idea, was in no mood to talk.

"Hmph. Don't talk to me _**MoonEyes**_."

"I guess that's a no, but, that has _**got **_to be the most pathetic name that I've heard in _**centuries, **_please remind me not to have you name babies. They'll be horrified." Hinata turned back to the mob that stood in the pouring rain.

Kotomi glowered.

Her pale eyes captures the many female customers' hearts as it has been doing for the past few weeks they have been going there.

Kotomi could understand where they're coming from but, for a shemale, she was nothing to good to lose one's heart or blush at.

I mean, thought Kotomi silently, most of the time she'd be staring through the window, like she was now, with lazy slanted eyes, that looked bored all the damn time!

Yet she remembered asking the girl's opinions of what they saw in the 'new helper', or other times she'd have to tell them that _**he **_was her older brother come from the outskirts of the country, just reassure the girls hearts and envy.

Karin, a red-head with shades of dark purple and spectacles, had just died from ectasy.

Kotomi shivered at the mystery of Karin's mind.

Other girls, women and prostitutes, either they licked their lips longingly or blushed madly.

That was all she **EVER **needed to know.

"Kotochan?"

The source of where her thoughts first originated from was staring right in front of her, ultimately scarring the life out of her!

"_**Wha!**_"She jumps back, beet-red, ten feet away from the smiling culprit.

"Wh-what thee hell was that for?" she gasps taking in deep breathes, her hands over her pounding heart.

"Well," she drawled her smile never shifting " it looked like you were deep in thought and I wanted to scare you out of those furrowed lines you get everytime you think so hard."

_**Huh? **_thought Kotomi

_**She both insulted me AND complimented me at the same time.**_

_**Wait a moment**__**—**__**where the hell is the compliment?**_

_**She just INSULTED ME!**_

Kotomi couldn't stop the angry blush as she glared at the shemale. Abruptly she shakes her head to snap out of it.

"Kotmomi, whatever may be going on through that little head of yours, would you mind putting it on hold? Because I think we have a situation here," a sudden glint appears in her dead eyes that Kotomi didn't like _**at all**_.

"but if its _**me **_you're thinking about, then take all the time in the world." she smiles, her eyes gleaming with malicious glee.

I try to cover to cover myself before she can see the blush madly.

But it was too late.

Her eyes widen if only slighlty before she throws her head back, laughing at the sight of me.

I look down, red as ever, and don't bother registering the glares appointed to the both us by all the customers, save for the pensioners who were getting a kick out of this.

She pats me on the shoulder as she walks past me.

"Don't worry, I'm too lazy lookin' for anyone, right Kotomi?"  
>My face flushes even more than before, steam escaping through my ears.<p>

But the sound of her laughter didn't seem to leave Kotomi and left her wondering...

_**Did it really have to sound like the orbs she gazed with?**_

_**Dead? Did it have to sound like that so much...**_

(Hina's POV)

I walk pass the tables and swerve around the bustling customers, smiling at the girls, young and old, who stalkishly stare fixedly at me.

I smile at the men.

They glare at me in return.

I nod at Karin, a redhead with specks, who I've come to understand has the highest possible agenda of kidnapping me and dumping me in her bedchambers.

I do a mental note to tease the redhead later on, I'll smile just for now.

It sends her falling backwards with blood spurting out of her nose.

I shake my head when I reach the backdoor and make my way to Master V's office.

Only I call it that, everyone else calls it his bedroom from hell.

Through the hallway I pass the kitchen and make a turn to the left, at the right end is Kotomi's bedroom. My room is directly where the hallway ends.

Master Vincent's room is situated at the right.

When I knock on his door nobody answers.

Well, no one by the name of Vincent that is.

A young girl, around Kotomi's age, with long ebony silky locks wearing a corset made out of black and red roses, with a low-cut, opens the door.

I smile as the girl with wide brown eyes blushes lightly.

"And, who might you be?" I ask.

Ususally its the person on the other side of the door asking the question, not the one knocking on their door.

"T-the Village Doctor's daughter...s-s-sir." she stutters.

"Oh, that's unusual." I say.

She blinks in a state of confusion.

"Ususally," I continue on "they say _**I'm his lover **_or something of that sort before I have to say the usual to them."

"O-oh?" now she's looking uncertain, her lower lip trembling.

The girl looks hurt.

"That the last one and the one before that said the. _**SAME. PATHETIC. LINE**_. But since the Village Doctor's daughter is here for Master Vincent's welfare and _**not **_his affections, I'll make an acception in letting you stay here."

I let myself through as she backs away in surprise.

"How did you know?"

I grin at her, making her squirm.

"I only assumed."

Looking at the little sitting room I see the couch filled with greasy aprons, and unfinished food spread out on the small wooden table in front.

"And you wonder why he gets sick." I mutter.

"P-pardon, sir?"

"I said why's the fog so thick?"

"O-oh, well, now that you've mentioned it I guess one has to wonder."

"Yeah," I bend to pick up the greasy aprons and dump them on the floor to one side and work on clearing the table. " Especially when there's a mob outside, standing in the fog getting wet by the pouring rain."

"Pardon?"

"Where is Master Vincent because there's a group of men outside standing in the lane, is all I said."

"Oh." she blushes more, clutching her hands tightly, taking a deep breath and says. "Master Vincent is too s-sick to w-wake u-u-up n-now. I a-assumed that you'd be the onne in charge for the time being, s-sir." she flinches as if waiting for some kind of blow.

Whether verbal or physical I can't tell but the act alone seems to cut something in me.

At first I thought she was nervous but now that I think about...I remember seeing her on other days.

She would come as a customer or I'd just see her in the streets on some errand I'd be sent off to complete.

But everytime I spoke to this girl she'd back away from the sight of me.

It would only be as a hello yet she'd cower away anyway.

She was afraid of me yet I did absolutely nothing to her.

Thought itself made me smile benignly.

Taking a few steps to the girl makes her flinch even more visibly than before.

"Say, what exactly _**is **_your name?"

Backing away she tries looking for an escape, somewhere, anyway to get out the hell away from me.

But, I already have her in a corner.

I lean in and bend my head closely to her level so that our faces were centremetres apart.

"Well?"

She shuts her eyes tightly, refusing to see my own.

"Kagome..."

"Well Kagome would you please look after Master Vincent's health and bring him back from the slumber he's taken upon himself while Kotomi and I deal with the grouchy men outside, alright?"

Still not opening her eyes she nods vigorously in reply.

Chuckling darkly, I ruffle her black silky hair, that frames her face, before disappearing through the door that led to the the hallway and eventually outside where the customers were.

But I didn't miss Kagome going in a state of shock before turning pink as a rose petal as she gingerly touched the spot I ruffled.

"Well?"

"I don't know."

"Why is that?"

"Because. I. JUST. DON'T. KNOW!"

"You don't have to lose your top."

"I. AM. NOT. UNDRESSING!"

"Oh, Kotochan you perve."

"Why you...grr go back to what we were TALKING about."

"About what we were going to to do with the VERY angry lookin' men outside?"

"No, I meant the little coakroaches that keep eating our stock—OF COURSE I MEAN THE GROUCHY BUNCH OF MEN OUTSIDE!" spiky teeth, flailing arms and eyes narrow in to slits...

Yep, meet Kotomi The Demon.

"Why are you laughing? This is no time for inside jokes, theres a potential mob outside with Piggy Rosey in their clutches, and here you are laughing at me!" she exasperated.

"Oh, so that's where Porkchops is. Wow, never thought she'd attract that much potential customers."

"Grr," she closed her eyes in fustration, restraining herself, before flashing them open again, " they are NOT _**potential **_customers. Do _**potential customers **_mill out in the pouring rain, outside in front of a Tavern with machetes and spiked masons in their hands?"

"Our customers carry more weapons than the army and Knights put together, some carry swords, axes, and just the other day Pinocchio the Liar ame crashing in with a chainsaw, which I told you happens to come from my realm."

"..." A huge water drop makes its way down her hair as my point sunk in.

"Thought so."

I lean against empty crates that supported it each other by piling on top of each other, they came to a stop under the window pane where Kotomi stood standing.

She had her nose pressed against the glass and we both saw fuzzy figures standing in the heavy-pressed rain.

A pink fuzzball was seen in the midst of them all, in the front.

The customers were told of the threat that was housed outside and were severely advised to leave the premises immediately so that they could avoid the danger that posted itself out in front.

Two reactions led to the same conclusion...

1. The women became more afraid of being caught dead in the rain than the actual threat of the mob coming inside.

&...

2. The men, disdainfully, refused to leave their well-deserved meals just because a bunch of bandits were here to terrorise the place with their wimpy-ass weapons.

They were all here eating, talking and annoying the heck out of Kotomi.

She just gritted her teeth before saying to me, "Leave them. They're better off here right now than they are out there."

"Then what's with the extra charge?"

"It's for the extra worry they're giving me."

"...that explains everything."

She hit me then.

_**End for now...**_

This is still gonna be long.

I hoped you enjoyed the first Part of Demon's Pleasure.

Thank you all for reviewing though, it counts on me so much and I hope to read more of what you guys think of this story of mine.

K. Azroth


	8. Chapter Six Inspiration is when Hell

Walking past the fear-striken man Hinata entered the doorway to the back of the counter.

She observed the bustle of customers through the crack of the doorway, no one saw a pair of dead pale eyes looking out for them, only sensed a chilling aura coming from the door but none dared look up to see who it belonged to, and scanned the whole of the area.

...petticoats, dinner jackets, men wearing tan coloured tights with boots that reached up to their knees. Women stood or sat in huge layers of petticoats and their hair were covered with wimples or huge stylised hats.

Curious, though slight, Hinata remembered a history book that explained the Medi-Evil times and another on English Society back in the 17 hundreds. She noted the breeches the men wore over their coloured vests.

She saw one man who was howling with laughter, with a bunch of men, a glass full of beer in one hand while he stood with one foot on a table while the other stood firmly on the polished woodfloors.

Vests and tights were a matching mud colour but were laced with thick black cords and strapped to the man's hips and chest, a sword, sheathed, hanging by the black cord. If there were none than axes world be present at the bearer's back strapped by the same cord.

Taking in the view she saw that most men wore the same attire, save for the colours and style displayed to all, except for those who sported what looked like dinner jackets. They had intricate designs on every individual.

She assumed those to be the nobles of this Society and World.

She turned midway to Vincent but didn't make a move to start walking to him. All Vincent could see was the uneven jagged locks covering the lad's face.

"What world is this?"

The voice laced with dead emotions belonging to a set of dead pale eyes perturbed his thoughts greatly.

After a moment's pause Vincent answered.

"This world has no name. It's one of the unlucky ones not to receive one."

The lad was silent has he took this little remark in, then he asked another question.

"What world are you from?"

Vincent winced before scowling menancingly soon after.

"Different from yours _**that's **_for sure."

Vincent saw the unfazed nameless bastard lift a questioning brow for his reaction. But Vincent was determined not to rekindle and re-live his past of dark memories.

He had enough of that in his nightly dreams already.

"What world are _**you **_from?" he stated instead to the stupid bastard.

The bastard took his time answering the question, grating Vincent's nerves.

"Earth."

The bastard's gaze made the air chill around Vincent but then the thought of the bastard's world came crashing in.

_Strange...it's rare to find an Earthling in this world, or any other world beside the world itself _thought Vincent.

It was the only realm of Destiny that was not touched by the Hands of Truth and only few of Earth's inhabitants knew the existence of the other worlds.

He went next to the bastarrd and said before opening the door.

"Kotomi's at the back. Go out and turn left to find her."

They both exited and went to their destinations, Vincents' was the kitchen, and as he past he felt all the stares on the bastard.

Vincent only shook his head at the bastard's skill of drawing attention.

He didn't know that he had just left Hinata a new revelation as she stepped out through the doorway.

_**She was in a new world...**_

_**and it didn't even have a name to go with it.**_

* * *

><p><em>Before Hinata was walking through the bustling customers of Sweet Pink...<em>

* * *

><p>Customers were heaping through the empty tables and talking non-stop. Some of the girls who were already claiming to be admireres for the pale-eyed mystery were looking longingly at the door that seperated them and their heart's desire. Beside the door was the bar counter where orders were made and drinks taken, it was mostly a bar with all kinds of alcohol and beverages as the background.<p>

But they _**were **_known for their great food and customer service, not to mention that Sweet Pink was the _**one **_and _**only **_place for gossip for the whole Villageto discuss what went on, especially now since it was only a couple more moons away before Golden Week. That also included the marriages between nobles and local villagers, not to mention the scandals that were greatly rumoured every once in a while.

But now, to satisfy everyone's general need of gossip nourishment, everyone couldn't stop talking about the strange new arrival that came to reside and work for Master Vincent - the one with the strange soul less eyes - either they were wary of him or were fascinated with the young man didn't matter; they all wanted to see him.

And since one of the girls overheard Master Vincent's and the lad's conversation it grew to be even more of a scandal than anyone could ever bear to imagine - the lad was an Earthling. The one realm where contact was undeniably non-existant.

Where it was rumuored the most weirdest and most strange world out of all the worlds put together because it was the only one **not **touched by the Hands of Truth or by the Secrets of Truth either.

It was the only one no one knew about...sure they had some Earthlings come from there but their stories would always change when asked what their world was like. It wasn't like other worlds where evolution didn't come in what seemed like a daily-basis, it kept on changing and changing and the last time anyone has ever heard about it was _**eons **_away.

So beings like these Earthlings were very _rare _indeed and that's why coming across one was always dangerous.

They lived differently and thought differently but they were the only ones not to have any special beings living amongst them, yet they were as smart and as conniving as a wondering lost Black Dragon.

All this was processed inside the girl, a simple maiden, who was the one responsible for spying and leaking this everyone, went and told the eager listeners what she learned and what relayed in her mind about the young man.

The young blossoming girls squealed in delight while the older middle aged women and prostitutes sighed longingly. The men who over heard their conversation wore grim expressions or even shivered in fear at the thought of the _**Earthling Bastard **_and what he may do to this Village.

The door swung open to reveal Master Vincent and the one who they were all talking about. When put together the duo made all the female's heart lift with inocent love or the undiminished fire of desire yet the male populations' hearts sink in terror; because what better way of making something better(or worse) than to group the lad up with **him **the retired VAMPIRE who owns a Restraunt/Pub?

But the effect only lasted a mere moment when Master Vincent went to his usual station and the mysterious new helper went past the bar counter and through the crowded customers. Stares of all kinds were directed at the lone figure making his way to the door outside.

No one got his attention as he strided through them with long graceful legs, his face was hidden from view by his jagged locks of midnight blue. But if it wasn't covered no one would still be able to see both his eyes, because on his right his bangs were longer than usual thus covering his eye reaching to his cheek, they were uneven and even messy but the lad didn't seem to want to change his appearances.

He didn't seem to care.

The way his hair was and the way he served them only intensified their love for him or their fear of him.

He was strange yet unbelievably polite and soooo _**handsome**__!_

This was _**why **_the male population was wary of him.

All men followed and lived by one rule, they even had to suffer a bit just to get it in their minds;

_**Never trust a pretty face.**_

That _**especially **_went to young men.

At first they thought him another bloodsucker but the lad didn't show any signs of lust when blood was spilled when they tried this on an earlier occassion. He just raised a brow before telling the men that he'd go and get Kotomi to be of assistance. The young men had been ashamed when they saw Kotomi's reaction.

She nearly fainted at the sight of the mess and the bastard was the only one able to clean it up. Master Vincent was too busy smahing wood to preoccupy his desire to kill the one bleeding in his Tavern.

They couldn't of thought anything else of him so they just dropped the topic at hand and settled for bastard but when they heard of the women's news they decided to just name him _**Earthling Bastard **_which satisfied them greatly but angered the women just as so.

So soon after the Earthling Bastard departed to find Miss Kotomi the female side sighed in bliss as they went into their fantasy while the men snickered nastilly as they thought up names for the Earthling.

The more older of them just sat there drinking and eating their meals as they listened to the rumble and rucus of the men, women and the young lassies and lads.

There is an old saying amongst the old folks that always makes them laugh

_**If you grow too old and want to spend your payment go to the one place to bring you entertainment; the Tavern where drunkards are met and complaining wives are a loitering set!**_

* * *

><p>I found her kneeling over as vomit escaped her opened mouth.<p>

Her lunch seemed to not sit well with her indigestion.

"Kotochan I never knew you were so sensitive on such topics."

The only response I received was more vomitting.

I sit next to her on the black log that fashioned to be a chair but it was only half done. Her pale cheeks flush before vomitting once again.

I waited until I grew certain that she had stopped vomitting and wasn't going to any further.

"Why am I hiding my gender?"

My voice made Kotomi shiver in it's reign over the sudden silence that had accompanied Kotomi's vomitting.

I could see her embarrassment disappear entirely as she grew sombre with sadness enveloping her dark purple eyes. She looked to the ground, her long lashes covering those sad eyes of hers.

"Because," her voice hoarse made her start over again. "because to be a women is to be property...this world has no respect for women and holds no status for our gender whatsoever. They can own nothing. Nothing but babies, but even _**that **_is limited." she took a ragging breath before continuing on.

"They have no title. No property but themselves. They are wasted by the minute, if not here then in some other kind of village or Kingdom, by the hands of men."

She looks at me and I can see the bitter pain flooding her huge eyes as she smiled to me, as if it pained her greatly to just look at me.

A sigh escapes her making her draw her pain filled gaze away towards her clasped hands lowered before her.

"It's like being a jailer just because of your gender and that isn't even right, but of course you have NO say in it and the only ones who ARE happy with the prospersition are the noblemen's wives and prostitutes, because they're earning money for being what they are. Che, even being a PRINCESS does no good! All you are, in the end, is a Royal Baby Machine that either produces the next heir-in-line-to-throne or another _**bloody **_Royal Baby Machine."

My gaze momentarily goes to Kotomi's hunched figure and shaking fists before looking out to the enclosed area we are in.

Stretching out my legs follows after the crossing of my legs and lean back on both hands, my head tilted to the clear sky. It was early in the morning yet it felt like it was well into the hours of the afternoon.

Letting my eyes close the image of Kotomi's pain stricken smile seemed to remind me of myself yet it was so so different than how I was back then...

We stayed like that for awhile her image imprinting itself unto my subconcious while she silently let the rage wash over her and stubbornly held her tears at bay.

I inhale the fresh scented breeze that carressed the both of us, playing with our hair ruffling it with a lover's care, and exhaled slowly when it passed over to disturb some other being.

Opening my eyes I turn my head to Kotomi. She stares at the dirt at our feet with all the anguish one such as she can handle. Black tendrils emanate off her body but she seems oblivious to the smoking tendrils that snake their way around her self. Touching one makes it sizzle into nothingness also making Kotomi jolting up and alert as always.

She looks warily at me her smoking tendrils of black dissipated as if it never existed.

In reply I smile as I cup her face in my hand.

She doesn't resist but her wariness doesn't go away. Drawing her to my level of eyesight I speak.

"But you're different from them."

Her eyes widen as tears threaten to spill.

I continue on.

"Even if you are different from the place you come from you bring something to this world where all the women see and take it within themselves. But you are too blind to see this as you busy yourself with anxiety over their welfare and not concentrate on what effects you are leaving to their minds. You inspire them, you drive them, you make them think that the impossible is not out of reach and you drive them to think independently. Your very existence is what makes them change slowly but surely, worry about those who are not here in your reach another time and concentrate on to the ones who come here daily just to see your face."

Her eyes never change yet her lips part to make an exclaimation of some sort.

I lean in and kiss her lightly on her nose.

When I draw away she's shell shocked and has turned to stone. I poke her head and she shatters into pieces.

I laugh lightly as I get up and walk away.

"But even if you're different it doesn't mean that we all escape to the same fate and live happily ever after just because the women of this village follow you. So be prepared to expect the worse but hope for the best, nonetheless."

I turn to see her pick herself off from where she collapsed to, her pink cheeks still stained with that rosy flush. I pocket my hands and lean back as I turn upwards to see a falling leaf.

"If there was no tragedy in this world then it would be Paradise. But this world, like many, is living side by side with evil and sometimes dances with it hand in hand. No world is without it's demons, it's why we all strive to overcome it as it comes crashing unto us. But even as we fall we learn to pick ourselves up and start over again."

A small wry smile escapes me as an image of my self back in the Hyuuga Compound crashes in.

_Blood soaked jeans...half shredded hoodie... bloody footprints staining the marble white tiled floors making their way to a Household meeting...or was it dinner?_

"No matter what we are we all do the same thing; we never give up on what we beliieve. And that belief itself is what drives us in doing what we think is right. Whether man or woman, good or evil, we all follow this one philosophy because...we just do. It's a part of us that never dies down whether recognised or not."

I hold out my hand and Kotomi takes it in. I lower myself down to dust off the dirt that tries to escape my hands on the edge of her short frilled skirt.

"You're being here makes them realize what they never weren't meant to see. Independence. Their rights and most of all their needs of being respected. The thought alone can be dangerous but also can change for the better. I've seen it myself, a whole country turning upside down just because of the acts the women did for what they thought was right."

Seeing no more of dirt on her frilly mini skirt I go back up, her hand still held within mine, and smile down at her.

I wipe the tears away from her flushed face and trace a line on her right cheek.

"Don't worry, not everything goes your way, but," I shrug helplessly to show my point,

"that is how we learn to make the best of the worst. If you want to do something then do it with the support you gain everyday. But know your limit - you cannot do everything - and so the best you can do is carry on like you always have been; by being who you are so that they can learn more of what it is they are slowly experiencing."

I start walking back to the entrance of Sweet Pink's Tavern.

"Don't be angry...don't be sad just do what you can for those you care about. The fact that I'm a girl too doesn't change anything at all for me. This is me so don't worry about anyone finding out my gender, they'll have to go through me first if they want anything...on second thought I think that would be a very bad idea." I shrugg once more which makes Kotomi panic.

I turn around and start walking back to the Tavern.

"Oh well, we'll worry about one thing at a time. First we need to get back to the customers- they're sure to be a wonderin' where the staff and their meals went off to."

A sudden movement from behind jerks me to a stop.

Sobs escape Kotomi as she wraps her arms tightly around my recently healed abdomen. Her grip would've sent it crushing again if it weren't for my unusual build and upbringing.

She caught me off-guard but I was soon patting her on the arm.

The silence was captivating but the sobs that wracked both me and Kotomi refrained me from delving into its glory.

We stood there for a long time before she finally regained control. I led her back to Sweet Pink and we greeted our customers and went straight back to work.

No one spoke of what happened, but, later on as time passed by to the early sprig of evening I spot Kotomi smiling down at the women and chatting away with the latest gossip at hand.

When she left the women's stares lingered more than necessary on Kotomi's figure...

_**End of chapter Six!**_

* * *

><p>May you all forgive me for my late updates. But I hope you guys like this chapter and the ones that are coming up right now.<p>

K. Azroth


	9. DP Prt 2 The cries of Demon lives

_**(Hina's POV)**_

* * *

><p>Looking back to Kotomi, I see the evident fear in her lavender tinted eyes. The crease in her brow makes her look like she's frowning.<p>

The biting lip would make wet dreams a reality.

The way her feet tap against the wooden floorboards just irritates me.

Unfortunately she isn't the only one to annoy our heroine.

The ladies are wailing silently at the weather outside and not at the prospect of the oncoming threat of murdering bandits.

The men grumble their disagreement when Kotomi starts to give me funny looks.

Chuckling at the sight of her worry I walk to her end of the table and ruffle her hair, messing it up entirely.

That drew the anger out of her.

"Why you bloody—!" she stops short when I catch her in a loose but firm hug.

Inhaling the scent of her hair I close my eyes as my lips kiss the top of her hair.

Even without my eyes opening I can still feel the temperature in the room drop as both genders glare at the both of us.

No doubt they hated the bonding session I held with Koto-chan.

I feel her tender cheeks burn through my thin yet sturdy sleeveless mud coloured vest.

I smile as I pull back to see her flushed face making me smirk wickedly as an idea comes into my mind.

"Koto-chan please don't be afraid I'm gooing to come back, so don't worry sweetie-pie, alright?" my voice was low and sultry but was loud enough for all to hear.

Before she can say anything, her mouth still deciding whether to say something through shocked lips, her wide beautiful eyes wide, I pull her forward and kiss her full on.

Of course I'm kissing her on the nose.

But it still reacts the same as I hear the collective gasps and see all the numerous expressions layed out on the customers' faces; shocked, horrified, furious, outrageous, pertrified and even full-out stunned.

But Pinochio Junior was grinning like a perverted idiot.

Ignoring him I lock gazes with Koto-chan.

Smirking at her I bring back my eyes and turn around, casually making my way to the recently barred doors.

I think to myself quietly as the sudden uproar of men crowde in front of me,

_I wonder how Vincent is going to take in all the broken stools, half torn tables and smashed up chairs._

Pinochio the Idiot proceeds to taunt the serious men and ducks swiftly when a fist comes at his way, easily breaking down a framed painting of a boat. Vincent's favourite.

_Not too lightly I presume _

I decide to blame all the broken furniture on Pinochio.

A ginger haired man, with a messy beard, sturdy and solidly built, comes face to face.

He's half a head taller, so it is easy to meet with his olive green eyes surrounded by wrinkles.

His eyes aged but still glows with the ferocity of life spent under the ssun with the trust-worthy companion at his back, in other words, his huge as axe that is thrusted towards me.

It's hilt is the colour of dried blood but lines of gold play their way around it on its edges, flooring out geometrical designs of such delicate yet poweful wonder.

The bladed axe is huge as the hilt is long, the razor sharpness promises the wonders of death of anyone posing as an enemy, but, a great and wondrous ally and friend to whoever shall wield it.

Eyeing the weapon through pale orbs I travel with my eyes back to the owner of this tarnished yet powerful sword.

An inquisitive brow shoots up my bangs, making me momentarily forget that its disappeared among my jagged locks, so chuckling lightly, I say.

"And?"

I already know that he is offering me his weapon, no doubt trying to hide the fact that he is trying to prove to all that I cannot even lift this weapon if I desired to accept his act of help.

Under the shady act of giving me his weapon so all the women may think that he is only offering me his way of help, he is also trying to give reason that I cannot lift the weapon.

Talk about a double-edged sword.

He gruffly snickers as he glares to me.

"Take it. Use it for battle outside."

A sigh escapes me as I see through his obvious plan.

I shake my head before replying to the middle-aged body-builder.

"Why do you assume that I will need a weapon to tell a couple of grumpy men to go away? THe only thing I need for persuading is myself and no weapon is needed for getting rid of trooublesome people like the ones situated outside in the pouring rain."

His confused eyes reveal to me the lack of knowledge the war veteran has with the way of the Words.

"It means I am declining your services."

His eyebrows furrow harder into each other.

"It means that whatever your doing by violating my space of privacy is uncalled for and unwanted."

He returns to glaring in full maximum mode, the hard and sure grip on middle of the hilt of his axe grew harder and stronger.

Exasperating lightly I simply decide to tell him in his own words.

"No sir, I am not going to use your weapon as I do not want to end up wasting my time sharpening it up and cleaning the whole bloody thing up."

His easy grin comes to play as he barks out with laughter, his head rolls back as he retracts his axe.

Soon all the blundered men follow his example while the only ones who were able to understand my words snickered, lady-like, at the stupid men.

"Why in Hells Name did you NOT say so in the bloody first place you damn ingrate!" the ginger beared man says after all laughter dies down.

His olive eyes sparkle with crude humour — ill humour with the ladies.

I wait for him to move aside as he starts chuckling again, the laughter ripping through him internally before displaying itself visibly shaking the ginger-haired man for all to see.

_Another burly laughing fit._

_Somehow I think the people outside hearing this rucus of laughter are going to get more riled up than ever._

_And all because of something I know not of._

I push past him and continue walking towards the nearing barred doors.

Upon opening them I hear a muttered 'Bloody Bastard' making my smirk once again.

Roaring rain welcomes my sight and ears as I stare at the mob assembling themselves out in the cold shattering rain.

I'm instantly wet as I walk off the wooden steps, my boots meeting slushy mud that promises a good wash afterwards, my hair plasters on my face manages to shadow my eyes from view.

When I see the one thing through this hellish rain, one thing pink and squirming, one thought crosses my analysing mind, making its way to the surface of my mind.

_All this trouble—for a bloody Porkchop._

(Third Person POV)

A shiver goes down the back all the way to little Piggy Rosey's backside as she locks onto the form of Hinata as she came into view.

The creature in Piggy Rosey's words.

The yellow glint in the silent figure's shadowed eyes goes unnoticed by all, with the exeption of one very fearful piglet.

The piglet knew when to hide from danger, and if it wasn't for the grip her capturer held on her, she would've scrambled out of this place a very long time ago.

But as it, she was gripped by a strong human-like hand that had not intention of letting go of her smooth and pink butt of a tail.

She squeeked and snorted with fear, trying to do anything to get away from her Saviour than rather accepting it's services.

She was more afraid of it saving her than the human-like beings that held her hostage.

It is ironic to think that Piggy Rosey felt more concerned about the mob's safety rather than the rescurer itself.

Anyone reading the Piglet's mind would have laughed.

The creature, the one Piggy Rosey reffered to as it, did.

Another shivering attack went through the poor frightened piglet as it wishes upon anything to help her get away from the undying creature of torture and death.

It's voice rings out clearly only for her pig-like ears to hear. No one with human-like ears could ever imagine to hear what the creature, what it said to the now spine chilled piglet.

_Did you miss me that much Porchops?_

Not one of the men could comprehend what was going on with the shaking pig. Ever since the scrawny ghastly pale lad came out of the warm and inviting tavern, the little piglet starts acting up all abnormal or something and they didn't know what to think.

All they did know was that it had something to do with the lad.

There was something telling them that a sense of wrongness seemed to seep deep through the marrow of this lad's bones.

However much they wanted to think about it they didn't let themselves to do it. Because to do so would make one scared and fearful instantly—all because they were to deal with something unnatural, something not normal by human standards.

Something that would scare them witless and prove that chaos would ensure.

That something is the thing they really did not need in a time like this.

Especially not now, not when they are trying to pose as bandits and try to steal the goods they came here.

Under the guise of filing out a complaint of the tresspassing piglet they were sure to get what they came here for.

The voice of the figure that had recently gone out of the warm tavern calls out.

"Dear Sir, I must implore you to get all your men here to leave the premises. You are causing quite a nuisance to my Master's Tavern. And I really don't like to resort to force." Hinata addresses the one man all in white.

He, among all his men, is the only one that sticks out like a sore thumb so Hinata decidedly presumes the he must be the one in control of the men.

But before the plaine looking man, the presumed boss, could give a reply a short stout of a man answers the call.

The littlest of them all, who was at the side front of the mob calls out like the rabid sick dog, his bark of a voice rings out sullenly to the silence interrupted by the on-pouring rain.

It seems that nobody is paying any attention to the rain.

The way it clings unto everyone's clothing, making all the attire stick to the person like a second skin.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to you little scum bag! Adress' the 'igh e'teemed 'oss 'operly 'ou 'ow life 'um!" the short narrowed-eyed man with a hunch suddenly turns his voice in a southern accent.

All eyes turn to the stout yet scrawny man. His craggly smile goes sour when he sees the indifference displayed upon Hinata's dead set of pale eyes.

Something screams in the thick head that belongs to him and him alone, but he is too thick to decipher what his head is trying to warn him.

And so he awaits for the reply of the incompetent bastard who dared address his boss in that way.

Nonplussed by the sudden interruption, Hinata turns to the one man to call her out and offers him a smile, her eyes unseen to those in the midst of the rain.

"Why good sir, I do believe I'm addressing the leader of y-your group."

Startled by the bastrds audacity to even answer back he stammers rather stupidly as the words came to a loss for him.

"Wh-why you b—"

A bullet shot to the head helped the short man immensely as he thankfully slumped to the head, gagging a little before the life of him went out.

The leader looked bored as he hid his stylised pistol back under the covers of his white linen coat jacket, gold and silver slivered their way around the edges of the coat and around the cuffs.

Though not much could be said the same for his facial features.

It was too plaine and could never be remembered, the only reason anyone bothered to remember him was by his acts of violence.

And even that was not much to look at.

Unbound gold hair stuck to the back of his jacket, his clothing and hair the only things making him remarkabley stunning. A matching pair of pants and huge metallic boots hardly suits an image of a bandit ringleader just finishing off his loud-mouth minion.

"He never knew when to shut up." he explained with a wave of a pistol to the general direction of the limb body in the mud as he caught sight of the lad with the dead eyes lift a brow.

(A/N He has keen eyesight)

"Are you really a bandit sir? I can hardly believe so with the attire you are sporting."

The blonde man only shrugged with an easy smile.

"Who ever said that I needed to down-grade myselfto wearing rags for clothing?"

Nodding in understanding the dead pale eyes' owner replies.

"Ah, a very good point sir."

The blone ringleader notes to himself that the lad with the pale eyes held a face of an angel.

The young man was taller than most and held unnatural grace, as he moves his body closer to him and his gang of bandits, considered for a mere bartender and waiter.

He looked to be wearing a mandarin collared attire sleeves looked to be hacked and ripped, the toggles and loops metallic golden buckles. The attire reached down to his thighs, slits were revealed and trimmed to make a little opening for all to see below his flat abdomen.

Silken balloon pants matches the same mud colour his upper body wears, his shoes were those a jester would wear a tinkerbell on each foot.

Despite the rugged and aged appearance his clothes bore for all to see the young lad, the Bandit Ringleader notes, pulled the whole thing off quite nicely.

A thought runs through him.

He laughs.

"You're mother a harlot, lad?"

The smiling lad froze.

"Pardon..."

The blonde ringleader, a sight so boring to bear sight of, leered knowingly.

"I said your Ma a whore or what?Because I'll love to get me some just by the sight of ya!" his minions, different sizes in body mass, laughs at the crude joke.

The lads' dead eyes glaze over as he tries to control the unexplainable urge to rip out the blonde's tongue.

He fisted his fists at the disgusting joke.

"Oh, did I hurt you? You're Mama deserves it. Aw don't get all grumpy on me little boy, just take it as a compliment. Just tell me when you see your Ma so that I can get myself some action too, alright?" he spits at the silent figure's feet as he returns to laughing beside his mob of bandits.

Did not see the way he took a low crouching stance, his hand taking out a short dagger out of his pants, or the way he only stares at the back of his head.

The head who belongs to the one who regards life like trash.

One of the burly minions grins ferally when he eyes the lad's stance.

Turning his head to the boss' direction, not taking his lingering eyes off the bastard, he calls out.

"Oi Ring Leader! Looks like the little shrimpy bastard wants to play wi'cha!"

All eyes turn to the impassive, cold lad just when they see him disappear in mid air.

Immediately they all see the lad in front of their Ring Leader, his hands gripping the throat and his free hand aiming the short dagger to the Never Regions.

Regions where no man should lay harm.

Lavender pale eyes of death stare mockingly at two dots of pupils that shake and tremble under the grip their throat is under.

The lad's lips parts slightly but words tumble out easily enough for all to hear.

_Howl, howl howl like thine rabid sick dogs you all are._

_Scream in the recesses of this lone Night _

_For no one shall hear_

_Mercy will be thine's power gone from those_

_Bloodied hands of thee_

_From you..._

_To me..._

"Once I'm through with you all. You're all gonna beg for Mercy." he promises before vanishing before their very eyes once again.

Gasping for the life of him he croaks out orders of everyone killing the bloody bastard.

His eyes, ablaze with red, were those of a madman.

"WHO THE HELL DOES THAT SCUMBAG THINK HE'S MESSING WITH? WE'RE NO BLOODY MORTAL SCUM!" He seethes through gritted teeth.

"EVERYONE GIVE HIM A BLOODY PARTY THAT HE _**SO **_DESPERATELY WANTS! NOBODY MESSES WITH US DEMONS!" He bellows out earning him a cheer from all before they started ripping.

Ripping off skin, that is.

They all came out in different forms but all held their weapons in hand, their eyes red or neon green.

Their bodies were longer or short, but humanlike in all aspects. But all had claws on both feet and hands.

Horns sticking out of their bloody forehead.

Gleaming incisors, yellow and white, shows layers of teeth and tongues within its tavern.

Some of the demons had small demonic wings, others are full-out big.

Yet still they hear nor see a frightened human.

A fear-striken mortal lying his pathetic lowlife down at their feet.

No, instead they hear something else.

Laughter.

And it belonged to a woman.

A woman they couldn't see or smell.

No, she was nowhere in their line of sight

* * *

><p>Cliffhangers is what all you lot deserve!<p>

Muahahaha I am evil...especially when I sudden;y appear from the dead.

:)

**Hate me love just don't forget about me!**

**Kaila Azroth**

**please review!**


	10. Black blood, Massace and a Name?

_**To the uncondencing Light**_

_**To the left there is darkness of the Light  
>Of how the world is soundlessly falling<br>Before all came to end in the Night  
>I saw your finger on that button...stalling<strong>_

Why did ye hesitate when you knew  
>That you were the destined Death Bringer<br>Why is it that I saw your face blue  
>When your index finger stayed there to linger<p>

I thought you happy since you finally held a destiny  
>Something you desired for so long in your mind<br>The opposite to which was hated by your enemy!  
>Oh how tragic you were to be, how blind!<p>

My soul now away from wherever I was before  
>Now watches over you, the only lonely figure<br>Thinking that you would be happy because of what you read in the lore  
>Never did I know that your soundless misery just got a lot more bigger<p>

The screams echoed through her mind like a musical orchestra.  
>The shallow gurgles of blood leaving, their writhing bodies in agony, the display of inhumane horror, fear, everything they did made her want to do so much more to them.<br>It made her actually want to _touch _them herself rather than letting them kill each other in their panicked and frenzied state.

Oh how she revels in their agony, so pure and and untinged. So raw in its state she shivered in excitement and anticipation as she saw each limb leave a trail of blood.  
>Her soul, darkly twisted with the coils of het past, writhed in pleasure at the sight of bloodshed right before the pale and sudden observant eyes that belongs to a silent, twisted and black soul.<p>

Her soul felt like it would fall and break by the sight of fragmented skin, muscle tissues, sinewy thighs but in pleasure, not the opposite.  
>Her body vibrated with each growing mass of inhumane and gruesome dead bodies. Her gleaming pale eyes were glowing with bloodlust and something more.<p>

As she saw their demonic forms rip each other to shreds her heart beat erratically faster and faster, her breathing was irrationally calm at this stage but her mind was in ruins. She wanted to clench her overwhelming desire to hack, tear, slice and destroy but she refrains herself from doing so.

She doesn't know why but something in her is telling her not to.  
>A voice, so familiar yet so lost in the distance from whence she last heard this voice pierces softly in her hellish whirl of a mind.<p>

Suddenly the ear shattering sounds of the pounding rain was lost as well as the screams and cries of Demons.

Somehow her beating heart becomes the only thing she hears as the silence envelopes her from the World around her. Her eyes are the only connection to the World outside from the distorted World within herself.  
>She tries catching that voice but at the same time tries to calm the visions she sees from the Outer World.<p>

Multitasking was rarely a skill she is good at.

So as all things happened to end she trips over her own concentration and lack there of.

Sobbing.

She doesn't know how the soft voice, so keen and yet so far, turned to sob or how it seemed to envelope her whole sense of being.

Yet something in her body makes her recognize the voice. She knew that she's never heard her do this before but Hinata absolutely without a doubt knew that this is how her Mother would've cried, if she ever did.

In her mind's eye she saw her distorted black world gettin attacked by huge tears of crimson, slowly filling her mind with an endless turrent of bloody showers of tears.

She smiles. Her mother, she is smiling towards her one and only daughter and Hinata, for the life of her, doesn't know what to do. It is as if someone had snuffed the candle of direction out of her system and left her in the dark leaving her not knowing what to do nor what to say.

Hinata stayed there motionless, both in the Outside world and her own world.

But that is when something in her starts laughing.

The image of a woman crying and bloodshed tears being spread stops at this laughter.

How could they think something like this would stop something like her?

Nothing could stop a human becoming one with the inner darkness where no light shone if that person chose to go that path willingly.

Why did the people of the dead, her past, think otherwise?

Hinata was beyond salvation.

There is nothing that could stop her from journeying further toward that lonesome and twisted dark world. She knew that she is losing herself to that pitless fall of the dark and she doesn't mind.

Everything she immersed herself in, she did so willingly.

So, no matter what that sobbing woman who shed bloody tears thought, Hinata would ignore her pitiful attempts and laugh it off.

The woman is in engulfed in darkness, the turrent of crimson is vaporised away from the darkness as the darkness itself viciously swallows it whole.

Her mind returns to its tortured state and her body responds with promising delight of bloody torture and delight.

Her laughter rings out, so melodious yet at the same time so darkly twisted in its delight.

Her voice sends chills down to the spines who hear her voice.

"One..." The demon closest to the ringleader gurgled as it's neck was sliced through.

"...Two..." A shaggy demon with putrid and smelly green eyes gave out a hellish scream of agony when it felt it's flailing arms get ripped off to pieces. He went down like a bullet with black blood pouring onto the mud, already its blood was getting washed away from the powering rain.

"...Three." Some demons hurled weapons in a crazy manner, but, ultimaltey hacked off near frightened demons that were smaller than himself. A blur went in front of one particular face and the demon screams a bloodcurling cry as he makes a swip for the blur but it disappears inhumanly fast and he ends up hacking another unsuspecting cowering demon. Growling he kicks away the dead demon and tries to follow the shadowy blur that keeps on being missing.

All the while he's hacking and killing his _comrades_ as he angrily searches for the little scum of human flesh and bones. If it weren't for that puny human's features he would have thought it to be a half-breed of a demon, but, since the scum didn't bare any semblance of a demon, which demons would instinctively know, he was left to think of nothing. He hated it that he had no name for this _thing_ only that it was going to die, and he was going to die _now._

Throwing his bold and flesh-falling head back to let out a howl, the demon's red eyes turns gold and huge before his teeth, so yellow and ugly, grows ten-times larger. His body heaves out a red glow that captures him in a fiery state.

His body was pale before but now went completely black with missing flesh as they slid to the ground. The demon had a bulging stomach and is shirtless, his trousers so ruined at the seams holds onto his large legs for dear-life.

His senses are heightened and he knows that he can find the puny human.

But before he could do anything he feels something enter the top half of his head.

And then black is oozing down his head, his eyes and his gaping mouth.

The thing agonizingly detaches itself slowly, making it's cold steely exit, his eyes are white and his life ends in a silent scream before his body falls to pieces.

" Four and...Five."

"Once I caught a fish alive." The voice rings out to the still crazed air filled with the heavy odour of fear.

Hinata sliced more and more the demons and was lost in the bloody state and black blood and gore.

"Six." Two demons got their heads hacked off at the same time yet they were so far from each other, both across from each other, and both were choking on their blood before their head rolls away.

"Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten."

All that remained was the mass of dead demons and how their putrid stench stained the muddy floor that lay beneath Hinata's bloody anf mud-ridden footwear.

The only one left was a cowering demon all in white, it's eyes were black hallows as if eyes were never there. Hinata's mind twtches and she finds herself fascinated by something so horribly ugly and horrendous, something that she couldn't get her eyes off from.

The demon was clad in nothing but white and she knew that this was the Ringleaders' True Form. Her small smile is lost by the fear the Ringleader displays.

Slowly advancing, each steps leisurely takes their time to go over the dead bodies of inhumane steaming flesh and bones, black blood and disgusting eyes. Her body shivered as she revelled the sensations she is feeling as she steps through the carnage she created.

Her smile sends ice pouring down the back of the Ringleader as he clumsily screams for help and runs away, only to fall again due to his panicked state, his abnormal and ghastly form is stretched and skinny, his head the only thing big on his too-skinny bony body of a demon.

"Then I let it go again."

He didn't know where the voice of the woman was coming from but he knew enough to know that his turn to die was to be next.

His eyes were in a frenzy as he continously slips and slides on the damn mud, ruining his dinner jacket of white completely, trying to distance himself away from the inhumane _**human**_. He keeps looking back and only see the human's face shadowed by his bangs, walking slowly towards him with a dagger in hand...and a smile on his face.

This image threw him off even more and he screamed crazily throughout the sudden silent and eerie village. Lights were off and not one sign of human activity was seen behind the walls of the wooden confinements for mankind and everything else not Evil.

Not demon.

But even through his cries for help he knows no one will help him.

Ugly red tears ran down his face as he swerved a corner and tries to hide behind the trash bins. He turned a corner to an empty laneway, in between two cottages, and crouched low in his whimpering state of fear.

"Why did you let it go?

Footsteps that swished through the mud came to a stop behind the trash bin which the Ringleader was shivering away in fear.

"Because it bit my finger so."

Before the Demon Ringleader could do anything other than open his black eyes with bloody trails of tears he saw the inhumane human in front of him, face to face.

His body felt the full impact of the stare the inhumane human gave to him, but, what terrified him even more so than ever was the aura that was vaporising around the human.

Like fire it drew life out of his gasping limbs and churning stomache.

His eyes were even more horror-striken than before.

"Which little finger did it bite?"

The aura was blazing like cackling fire but instead of red it is dark blue intwined with black and they leaped together in a dancing frenzy of unpredictability and turmoil. The aura was intensifying by the seconds that passed by and the Demon grew more scared and horrified than before.

Nothing like this could be happening!

His eyes were wild and mad as he croaked back a scream.

"W-what are y-you?" he demanded.

Hinata ignores him by singing the last verse of the nursery ryhme.

"This little pinky on my right."

All throughout the village, the silent occupants of houses, cottages all pressed up together, could hear the last most excrutiating pain-filled cry of a dying demon gone mad.

* * *

><p>There in the rain is where Kotomi finds her.<p>

It's there that she sees her covered in black blood standing in the middle of the gruesome bodies that are letting out steam as the girl smiles crookedly with her eyes closed. Her head tilts to the welcoming embrace of the rain and that is exactly when Kotomi sees the weapon that the demon murderer wields.

A dagger.

A plain ol' dagger.

But everything is forgotten as Kotomi sees the manshe slowly opening her eyes and smiling sweetly to the air above.

Something in Kotomi's chest constricts as she recognizes what that smile meant.

The manshe, that person who was only a few feet away from the soaked Kotomi is happily smiling but oh—how the eyes betrayed that smile!

It is so filled with grief, with undeniable pain and...longing that Kotomi wishes that she can reach out to help the black-blooded person.

But she can't.

Because that person made her feel so far away and distant.

That person stood as if it was in another time, life and age.

That person made Kotomi feel as if she was detached from the worlds itself and was only a visitor of sorts just passing through.

With no home to return to...

With no place to belong to...

It is as if that person drenched in blood that Kotomi knew so well instantly became a stranger like the first day thay met, but, this time one hundred ten times worse for wear.

She was a stranger to her own home, her own _being_ especially to the air she breathes in.

Alone, distant, unreachable, so lost in time not of her own.

Tears trail down her face as she tackles down the sight before her.

The person doesn't do anything as it lies down in the mud, looking vacantly at Kotomi who is straddling her.

They say nothing.

Kotomi cries long and hard.

And the person below her waits.

When Kotomi finally finds the urge to say what she does—she screams.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THAT!"

The person below says nothing but smiles a smile void of emotion, Kotomi was used to this, but, this smile was far more devoid of any emotion that Kotomi did the one thing her body could think of.

She slaps.

And slaps...and...slaps.

Hinata lets her do this and just doesn't flinch. Which makes the slaps that much more harder.

When Kotomi is going in for the seventy-nineth time she finally speaks out her dead voice.

"What would you want me to do?"

Kotomi could only cry that much harder.

Hinata didn't feel like the cold should be harrassing Kotomi so she gets up and carries Kotomi closely to her chest.

Kotomi, drained of strength and misery, only huddles to the impossibly warm chest and lets go.

Lets go of what she held in her chest in defeat.

She knew the manshe was right, what was there to do other than to slay and kill the demons lest the demons themselves kill the entire village.

But—the image of the person carrying her inhumanely running at impossible speeds for a mere _human_ and the strength that went beyond comparison with any other mystical being alive all messed up into one inhumane mortal that just killed, sped and killed—it chilled Kotomi to the bone as she remembered looking at the massacre before her very eyes, she and the entire Tavern.

Shooing away the images she closes her amethyst eyes and says something that makes the person not flinch but acknowledge.

"Your name...I finally know what it is, now."

The person doesn't stop trekking it's way through the bodies and up to the Tavern that is closing in.

Kotomi fighting sleep says dreamily in a soft whispher.

"It's...Haruka...your name is...Haruka."

Kotomi falls steadfastly asleep.

Not knowing that a smile flicked through that person's face.

But in the recesses of her mind she thought that she heard someone say.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well hehe heres the update of my story!<em>**

**_I was finally able to update this bit!_**

**_I'm really sorry for being a hardass idiot in the longterm of not updating in a looooooooooong while and I hope ya'll forgive me!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed this bit and ABOUT that Inuyasha thing..._**

**_I'm still working on it so the character's deubue is going to be delayed._**

**_Sorry._**

**_Review please and tell me what you think of the poem at the start. I made it up thinking that this would relate to Hinata—now Haruka in the story._**

**_Oh, and please tell me what you all think of the name I did for Hinata._**

**_Do you all like it?_**

**_I searched it up on a translation site and it literally means distant, far away and long ago._**

**_I think it suits Hinata fine, but, I am wondering what you guys think of it to._**

**_I'll update soon after finishing the next chappie of this story that is so appreciative of your comments, reviews and random bubbling._**

**_Kaila Azroth!_**


	11. Distressed Duress and then GO REST!

_**So sorry for the long wait but here is the update of this story!**_

_**I apologise for my lack of...something but I hope you all will enjoy this.**_

_**It's long and I hope I haven't been to much of a let down to you guys all.**_

_**Thank you all for your reviews so far and I hope I will do my best for you all!**_

_**Kaila Azroth.**_

_**P.S So far I have did a mini K.A record of spending 4 bloody hundred dollars in one day!**_

_**And guess what? **_

_**Only $25 is all I spent.**_

_**It's sad I tell you! **_

_**SO. DAMN. UNFREAKEN-BELIEVABLY. SAD!**_

_**AND DEPRESSING!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maybe it was because she's an Earthling.<strong>_

_**Or maybe is was because of something else.**_

Kotomi was fretting on how last night came to pass and how a certain midnight-indigo head survived the fight with demons.

And not just any demons but Shape Shifting Demons at that!

No one knew the bandits were really demons, not until it happened, and by then it was already far too late.

She thought that the Earthling was going to die, as did everyone else, but not even one spec of his head was seen during the whole ordeal.

He was that fast.

Kotomi caught herself referring the young Earthling girl, no older than herself, as a male. She had better get used to it since she did already give _him _a name already.

Haruka.

It fit him perfectly...and yet she wished it didn't because it meant that it was going to stick on him like an open book.

That one name will be the answer to what anyone would want to know about the Earthling.

The fact that every time those souless eyes would gaze at you it would make your heart stop and breath hitch as time would soon be gone and long forgotton. The light shade of pure lavender seeming to make you lose yourself in an eternity of lost time, hours would be gone and it would feel like days had past, but in reality it was only a fleeting second.

When those emotionless and passive eyes would no longer be trained on you, the rare times where you would find him in a deceptively calm manner where no one would be present. When you stare at that lone figure on how his eyes would soften a little in an emotion no one could possibly read—you'd irrevocably feel the sudden cold distance between that person and yourself so very far, far away. As if he was miles away when in fact, he was only a few steps away from you.

The times where you would see his lanky form in the midst of the busy streets of the village market, the way his back is the only thing in view. Your heart would leap at the sudden feeling that drops within your stomach, the young man in front made you feel like you could never reach him, like you could never grasp him in with your hands, becasue just his presence can leave you forgetting about him in the moment you take your eyes off him.

Everything about that name suited him so well Kotomi didn't know what to do. All she felt was if he ever lived up to his name, she could never forgive herself.

_Distant_...in the way he holds himself with politeness when dealing with anyone.

_Long_ _ago_...the way his eyes would melt your very soul in a matter of seconds yet the very visage of that person would palgue your memory like an ant, the memory hardly remembered only that there is someone worth looking forward to the next day.

_Far-off_...those eyes that seemed to travel distances would sweep you off your feet if you don't reach for the person in the first place. Every centimetre away is like worlds apart.

In some way this was true.

Yet right now Kotomi decided to let the built up questions torture her rather than letting the name she chose do the honours.

Questions bombarded and raided her mind like a Shadow bomb—a very angry Dragon's own special way of letting everyone know just how much it's upset to a bunch of villagers—leaving havoc and inner chaos in it's wake.

Kotomi groans when she feels the pressure of her questions weighing her down.

"Kotomi, my dear, I do not think it wise for you to be wandering around the Tavern with a knife." whispered a low reserved voice that sent chills running down her spine.

Anyone would have thought the voice of a dead man would never be more alluring than abnormal. It was oh so very wrong to thier ears yet, they could not help themselves but be drawn to it, whether or not they wanted to do so from the start.

It was another aspect as to why the Tavern was gaining more profit each and every day with that one strange voice that belonged to an even more stranger sight.

_**Speak of the devil and your wishes may be heard.**_

She blushes crimson when she eyes the gleaming knife and scared-to-death customers around her.

"Eheh heh, whoops...?" A shaky laugh escapes her as she hands the sharp incisor over to  
>Haruka's waiting hands.<p>

Beads of sweat form when she doesn't even remember when that THING fell into her hands, everyone knew never to be a radius' length within her when she got a hold of anything sharp.

Last time she did she _**accidently**_ nearly chopped off some poor hunterman's head off.

To say that he was scarred for life would be the understatement of the century.

Too bad he wasn't the only victim.

Haruka smiles affectionately, a rare thing to behold, at the scatter brained barmaiden before disappearing behind the bar and into the Kitchen.

A collective of sighs can be heard channeling the love-stricken atmosphere even to an even more intense aura.

The pink aura seemed to do little to snap little Kotomi out of her sullen thoughts.

What was she supposed to do?

Last night a stranger, who held no name nor care for _herself _whohad been led to her and step-dad's Tavern with wounds only Hell can give, guided by a pig, had killed a horde of Shape-shifting Demons, which ultimately made the Earthling more demonic than the real things themselves, had stood there relishing in his own unique way of the battle, had been tackeld by a brainless knuckle-headed barmaid, who also gave her a name that suited him WAY too much for the barmaid's liking and...and now...her Tavern was sky-rocketing with loads of money due to the gossip the town had spread so diligently.

Why is it that she felt the pit of her stomach fall to a pitiless end and not in a good way.

A feeling was embeding itself within her and she didn't know why she jumped violently when the figure of the pale-eyed Earthling came back from the Kitchen.

Nor did she understand the sudden feeling of just _**wanting to get the hell away from him!**_

Amethyst eyes widen at the thought, her hand slowly working it's way up to cover the small gaping hole of her mouth.

Was she...did she feel...afraid?

The moment her fearful eyes locked with blank and expressionable ones she knew that the answer was...

Yes. She was deathly afraid of him and she couldn't even hide _nor _control it!

A couple were chatting animatedly until a very rude disturbance demanded their attention. Both male occupants growl when they make a move to the person who had "jabbed" their table real hard causing large amounts of spittle from their ale to adorn their white, spotless, breeches.

"Who the—Kotomi?" both scowls and thoughts of words were swiftly cut off when they saw who they were about to pound.

Anger forgotten they both fought with each other instantly to gain her attention first, but neither seemed to be winning.

Haruka's mind seemed to give no regard to the bickering male customers as he past his eyes to gaze upon his fear-striken co-worker.

Tilting his head to the side in consideration, he wondered what had suddenly caused Kotomi to be so scared all of a sudden; she reminded him of a scared rabbit he once found when she was young.

Right before Neji-nii came and butchered it right then and there.

It was the only time Neji saw her cry like that, first and last time.

Kotomi's whimpers were inner turmoil at the realization as to what she was suddenly feeling towards Haruka.

So the only thing she could do right then and there...was run.

And like hell was Haruka going to let her just do that without so much as a word of explaination.

"HARUKA!" A booming voice that held authority ripped into flesh and forced it to stay.

Haruka stopped mid-way through the wooden doors and half inclined his head back to his Master Vincent.

It was the only indicatioin closest to a "yes what is it" look that anyone was going to get from the owner of those inhumane and dead eyes.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE RUNNING OFF TO? I GOT A BUSINESS TO RUN AND DON'T NEED SLACKERS FOR—" He was cut off by the voice of death that sent chills to those who hear it.

"Tell me Master, which is more important; money or your family?" The calm at which those words were uttered, the way his soft whisper seemed to be heard from all corners within the Tavern, the way he simply half smiled back at his Master before disappearing in the sun's glaring light, it both stopped everything from breathing and also caused silence to fall.

Vincent was left speechless even before he could even think of what to say! That Bastard had to do something like SMILE which was ripping all the hearts away from both the male and female population of his Tavern; even his own.

"Shit...I'm gonna kill that Earth-scum Bastard with my own bare hands." he bared his teeth into a feral and sinister snarl of contempt at the action his 'lackey' displayed to everyone and how it was affecting them all.

"Damn him. I swear I'm going to rip his throat out." his voice went octaves lower and seemed to go guttural from his throat.

* * *

><p>A tall lanky young man walked the busy festive streets with a entourage following behind him. The group of young men were all seemingly stealing the villagers of Village Kohona's hearts away, from both admiration or love neither could be defined, as they progressed through the the middle of the dusty dirt road right smack in the middle of the banter and cheery stalls-people.<p>

Yet the high cheery state that seemed to glow all around the commonores, noblemens and even children of all status, didn't seem to have any affect on the glowering form of who seemed to be the leader of the group.

Raven tinted hair with hues of blue glossily shimmered under the glare of the sun. Eyes of an onyx abyss were lost in a angry glare, yet, it did nothing but to heighten this man's strange beauty that seemed to capture everyone's eyes. The pale, almost translucent, skin of his glowed with an unnatural light that hitched breathes of all females that happened to look upon him.

His build was lanky and he stood tall. His broad shoulders hinted that he was a masculine young man hiding his muscles under a pair of commonores breeches.

His long legs took him in strides but his entourage of beautiful men didn't seem to mind.

He could've cared less even if his mind was un-preoccupied, but, as it was he was too angry to care what his men had to say.

His perfect ethereal features were capturing everyone's gaze.

One of his men, a blonde spiky haired man, with azure crystalline eyes that held mockery and mirth, with three battle scars aligning with one another tainting tanned cheekbones on both sides, sighed dramatically as he held one hand up to his chest.

"There goes another village falling for that Bastard." He shakes his head in disappointment when he sees flying hearts coming out of the love-striken women...and to his disturbance..and men's hearts. Only to shrivel and crumble as they came into touch with their Leader's brooding aura.

A man to his right chuckled to himself as he saw the sight of crumpling hearts.

"What the heck do you expect? No matter where he goes his bound to get a whole village falling down to his feet! Besides," he smirks to himself as he eyes the pouting blonde male "that means more free time for me to be alone and not to be disturbed."

He adorned his body with the same plain white breech, the lower part being brown matching their Leaders, his build was also lanky and defined. But he walked in a slouching manner and a very bored look on his perculiar face, his midnight black hair tied up in a high spiky pony tail.

Bored looking eyes scanned the area, pocketing his hands in his breech, he saw all the things that were happening around him but mostly he walked with his head looking up into the sky.

The blonde's childish pout grew even more out at the result of getting more confused.

Closing his eyes, yet still walking perfectly without tripping or walking into anyone-a talent that only those with special trainig and years of practice could achieve-he narrowed his brows in concentration whenever these topics came up.

"Yeah, but still what is wrong with them? Do all girls and guys-" both men shivered when they spotted one particular guy flushing uncontrollably "ahem...?*cough* ahem. Do they all like Bastards or something?" Tilting his head to the side, his left hand cupping his chin as his right arm wrapped itself across his chest for his left elbow to lean on, he frowns again "That can't be, I tried that once back at the Palaces' maids and she gave me a welt on the cheek!"

* * *

><p>As soon as Kotomi steeped out of the doors of her Tavern, the tears suddenly started flowing. in a miserable attempt to cover her flushed face she couldn't see where she was going as she got into everyone's urgent way.<p>

She was already in the midst of the Festival's embracing arms filled with happy and excited beings of all kinds that walked the face of this Realm, but, she was oblivious to it's splendor it had to offer as her hands were covering her tear-ridden face.

She couldn't stop the sobs and it seemed like she didn't want to either; she didn't have a clue why she just started crying the way she is now, but she couldn't stop it from leaking out.

Suddenly a great mass of solid wacked her off her feet and made her fall with a helpless yelp of a cry, on the hard dirt floor.

Broken amethyst eyes looked up to orbs of onyx that seemed to hold her in place, fear wracking her body at a higher scale then before.

The voice that belonged to those death-raged onyx abyss' was dark, slow and inhumanely angry.

"Watch where you're going you wre—" before the young man with cold desolated eyes could finish his sentence a punch swiftly swept him off his feet and and plumeted him into one of the stalls.

Gasps and screeches echo loudly as they all saw the violent commotion, putting a damper on the cheery atmosphere the Festival was offering, as Kotomi's eyes widen to see who had punched a man into a stall _20ft away from where she lay_.

"I expect men to be civil when dealing with women and not to address them in such profanity." the voice chilled her to the bones when she hears who it is. Her eyes widen hugely when she sees him bow to the groaning man he had punched.

Haruka bows when he see's the form groggily look at him in half-dazed eyes filled with burning anger and humiliation.

"Do not take my warning lightly, if you are to mistreat women so disgustedly, then you should be equally punished by such actions. My punch is merely a first of three warnings if I see you so much as look at women with those revolving anger and arrogance you seem to carry yourself with." Kotomi sees him smile those lifeless eyes and mouth, but she can clearly see the hidden insult behind them.

A group of young lanky men were helping the obsidian owner up as Kotomi switched focus to them. That seemed to draw everyone's attention as they did the same thing, but, once they did nearly everyone gasped at the sudden sight before them, as if realizing who they were.

That also involved a certain tear-stained Kotomi gaping and wide-eyed at the sight right in front of her.

Haruka could care less for the commotion, as long as his message was clear and recieved with understanding then he held no quarrels with the man who was about to insult his Kotomi.

The crowde had parted and a clearing was made as the group of guys were holding a very heavily damaged young man with onyx eyes.

Everyone's thought was the same as they all turned to see the strange midnight-blue headed man carefully lift the poor crying girl in his arms;_**just what the hell did that man punch him with?**_

Haruka didn't concern himself with the looks directed at him as he held Kotomi in his capable arms and start trekking away from the loud rucus of commotion he undeniably created the moment he punched that guy.

Kotomi couldn't do a thing as she was held against her silent wishes from the fear she was trying to distance herself from.

"Hm. Would you look at that!" the stunned blonde, who was in the group of guys helping the obsidian owner, exclaims after the quiet that seemed to envelope everyone at the back of the retreating form of the midnight-blue haired man. He was currently one of two who was holding up a very pissed off casualty.

"Shut it Naruto, you're going to get him angry." warned a very bored looking man. His black and short hair spiked in a high ponytail and a lighted cigar stuck between his mouth, his eyes followed the retreating form also but with an intense curiosity as to who it was that just punched one of the highly dangerous Knights Konoha had to offer, with one single punch.

To say that he, a world reknowned genius, was impressed would be like a moon suddenly being stuck in your moon.

I mean mouth—a moon stuck in your mouth.

_(A/N; I know right? Like that makes any difference -_-')_

It was that big that he couldn't help but whistle at what just happened.

The blonde, who went by the name of Naruto, apparently didn't hear the warning as he paid no heed to what he was saying.

"But Teme just got winded! The ONE AND ONLY **SASUKE UCHIHA** JUST GOT THE FREAKEN DAYLIGHTS SLAMMED BACK INTO OBLIVION!" at the loud affirmation the crowde had suddenly gasped in utter wonder.

It really was Sasuke Uchiha!

The one and only Knight who was one of Kohona Capital's most prized swordsman!

The one nobleman who had hearts melting at the sight of him.

The cold, brooding, rude, arrogant and wealthy man that possessed otherworldly features just received one of the most devastating blow he could handle to his pride by non other but Haruka, the one and only Village Kohona's Tavern-waiter.

A very injured Uchiha was suddenly seen choking a very foolish blonde who didn't seem to care what others thought of him as his mouth went on and on about how The. Great. Sasuke. Uchiha. Just got his ass kicked from a bloody bastard.

"Oh, I see that Dickless is going purple." exclaims aNother man from their group, also young, black hair stylised in a bob, his smile sickenly fake, with skin pale as alabster but a build so predatorily sniggering.

"Ugh, just what we needed. Another casualty to take care off." groans a brown spiky haired male, red triangular marks of red streaked both his chisled cheeks as he grumbled into the air.

"Tch. Troublesome." muttered the black spiky-haired guy as he slouched down, pocketing his hands, as he saw the already messed up Uchiha making his death glare at a CERTAIN blonde idiot.

When he looks back to where the stranger was walking, he was shocked to find that the stranger was gone.

He and that distressed girl.

"Kiba. Sai. Sasuke and Baka. I think we just found our first recruit."states Shikamaru

This receives an arrogant and contempt filled snarl from the one and only Sasuke.

He immediately forgets Naruto and stands before the black-spiky haired guy.

"Shikamaru I will not let that piece of **_shit_** live when I see him again. You have my word." he snarls just before disappearing in a mist of smoke, causing spectators to scream lightly at the act.

"Will Mister Haruka be al'right?" a whispering child says to another as they glance at the gang of men before them.

The young man with the red-streaked marks looks directly at the two children before weaving his way to them, scaring the daylights out of the children. But before the small children could even turn around they hear an "arf!' behind them, making them locked into place.

The tanned skin man with resemblance of a feral wild dog crouched low so that he could be the same height as the two little small children.

He saw their scared features and tried lightening up the mood by smiling. Too bad the two little children got a really good view of his sharp inhumane canine teeth, his silver-haired cousin would have laughed if he were here, and burst out crying in fear before stampeding away to their homes.

Shikamaru face-palmed just as the red-streaked man cursed under his breath.

"Kiba how many times do I have to remind you to _never_ smile in front of anyone. You always do this and we always end up in trouble."

Kiba stood up and grouchily slouched as he didn't want to make eye-contact with anyone.

"Phe! It ain't my fault that I was born the way I am!" he exclaimed in an angry whisper.

Shikamaru snorted. "Yeah." he say derisively "and it ain't my fault that we got stuck with an idiot—"

"HEY!"

"A depressing man with issues."

He means Sasuke.

"A facsimile creep."

"Thank you." Sai nods his head in appreaciation, not seeming disturbed by the accusation, as he smiles that trademark smile that held nothing.

All men sweatdrop at the sight of him, the only one wearing breeches that revealed his clear alabaster abdoman, his navel no where to be seen.

"And lastly a dog-demon halfbreed who is half the reason why we get in trouble, the other belonging to the blonde idiot."

"HEY!" both men yell at Shikamaru.

He scratches his ear in annoyance.

"So troublesome." he scowls.

His about to walk away before someone stops him.

"Uh, um e-excuse me!" a shy timid girl calls out to them and they all make her blush instantaneously when she achieves claiming all their attention.

"Hn?" Shikamaru's eyebrows goes up in slight bafflement.

Naruto not seeming to care, automatically turms up the charms when he sees that the girl is exeptionally beautiful.

Walking over straight to her, he picks her hand in his, causing her to flush an even darker crimson, he brings it to his lips and is about to kiss it before the timid girl squeals in fright before she slams her touched hand against the top of his head.

In slow motion Naruto chokes hard as gravity pulls him hard and fast so that he could meet up with the ground. His face pale as a ghost as his eyes cross and mouth is open like an animation of a dead fish getting boned by a lavishing cat.

The girl shakily brings her hand back to her side and her body shakes in fear. Her cheeks blushing more harder than before.

"Uh, I-I t-thought th-th-that he was g-g-going to bite my hand!" exclaims the young fidgeting woman at the gaping men, minus a smiling young man.

They all, except Sai, gaped and they both thought the same thing.

_**Why the hell would anyone want to do that?**_

Sai looking over the young commonore woman asks.

"Why did you call out Ugly?"

Shikamaru groans at the terms his aquaintance said, Kiba only glared at him.

This was one of the reasons, no scratch that, it was the **ONLY** reason why no girl came to Sai.

He reffered people with insults that always ended badly.

But the girl, to their shock, seemed to be quite alright with that term, in fact, she was smiling!

"Oh, um, you see, I o-oversaw what t-transpired and I saw H-Haruka punching one o-of your men." She blushes deeply, looking down, before continuing.

A lifeless twitching body with smoke coming out of the head of where the girl punched, lay on the dirt long forgotten.

"And I wondered..." she peeks through her midnight raven glossy bangs at the smiling Sai. "If you may wanted to know where he is."

Sai takes a step closer, shocking the daylights out of both Kiba and Shikamaru, though they both hide it well, and leans into the young blushing girl.

"And why is it that you may want to tell us this, Ugly?" he says with smiling closed eyes.

The girl takes a step back and blushes harder than before, her own kind of steam coming out of her ears, as she tries to reply.

"A-ah, it's j-just I t-t-thought th-that s-since you seem to be travellers you would want t-t-to stay s-somewhere." she stuttered uncontrollably.

Sai, the newly found interrogator, smiled indulgently with fake sweetness.

"What is your name?"

"D-does it matter?" she asks without hesitation.

"Oh, but it does."

"Oh, alright. M-my name is Kagome."

"Kagome," she blushes when Sai says her name as if it was like it was a first him, to everyone who knew him, it was.

"Kagome why is it that you want us to follow you?"

Kiba and Shikamaru both calm down but let out a sigh when he just gets down to the point.

He never was one to beat around the bush.

Kagome, seeming more comfortable and more at ease, to what reason they could not find, not even the genius himself, spoke more friendly and more clearly.

"It's because Haruka happens to be a waiter there and they are the only Inn in this Village Kohona that is big enough for 30 people. Also it would help their business, but—" realizing their facial expressions were not happy " I assure you it is quite lively and the f-food is really good!"

Shikamaru gazes intently at Kagome with a bored expression. "Anything more interesting?"

Kagome taking this way too seriously nods her petite head in a determined look, making Shikamaru's eues widen slightly.

"The o-owner of the Tavern is Master Vincent, a retired Vampire not of this world, Haruka is an Earthling who has killed raiding Shape Shifting Demons just last night, their blood already gone by the sight of the new burning day. Kotomi, the young woman you all saw crying in a distressed state, is a bar maid/waitress and daughter to Master Vincent. Her mother was a cow."

Both Shikamaru and Kiba spluttered at what they heard, Sai taking it all in with relative ease, as if he heard these kind of things everyday, maybe he did, and grew wide mouths and didn't know what to believe.

"H-hey, I know they are some hags out there that you don't particulary like but you don't just go and tell some stranger something like that." When Kiba said "that" he meant every last word the girl Kagome said.

Kagome, confused like a lost bunny, tilts her head to the side, her midnight raven tresses smoothly gliding to hang on a side, her eyes utterly wide with confusion, says in an incredulous tone.

"What do you mean? Kotomi is my friend."

Both men sweat-drop at the reply.

"Is that any better?" they demanded.

Shaking her head in wonderment at both men, slightly, okay a head taller than herself, she continues.

"I do not know what you mean but Kotomi's mother really was a cow. She was the Queen in another Realm of the Cows and back in Master Vincents' Vampire Ways he used to travel a lot, and he saw her and she him, they fell in love and had a kid. But since that time was around _The Dark Ages_ when all the Realms got infiltrated from those blood-thirsty creatures of tortue and misfortune, their World was one of the ones that have been sealed off from every one of us all. With the exception of Earth who has always been an outsider."

Kagome's eyes were woeful when she first heard this from her dear friend Kotomi.

"How did they come here?" interrupted the bored handsome man.

She looks up and finds in his eyes a little sadness, she smiles in recognition making him blush in embarrassment.

"They didn't. One of Master Vincent's friends came to his rescue. They were all to leave the Cow's Realm together, as a family, but on the night of their departure, The Queen was murdered and all her Kingdom fell with her, even all her subjects."

Tears sprang up in her eyes and she dashed them quickly away before she enivitably sniffled.

"Master Vincent and his mysterious friend could have done nothing, it was already too late, and so they escaped to here the second closest to the Realm of the Mystic Cows...now gone are their race and cultural ways of living."

But she smiles brightly when the image of Kotomi rushes though her mind.

"But long live their descendents who were lucky enough to escape their death with pride and dignity, love and care...for all to see." the last bit was whispered and seeing that it was such a special meaning only to her she stores it within her mind for when she gets back home and starts writing one of the many songs she's written in her long and lonely nights alone at the mansion.

All were solemnly silent as they all bore their own tragedies within their eyes. Kagome saw this and she smiles at them with a mother's care.

"Everything seems to always be lost. But as long as there are days like this, it helps us in more ways than one. We never forget what we may have been but what we have is never going to go away. The memories of those who we loved, and those who cared for us." she smiles at each and every one of them.

"Each day brings us a new meaning and I work everyday to help those around us to give life, warmth and gratitude with what we have now. And for men like you, who protect us from it's tragic history, all I can do is show you my thanks for everything you have done for us and all it's creatures within this Realm. You men are my heroes and I thank you for every day that has passed." her tears flow freely but she doesn't mind for they are tears of joy and gratitude.

Shikamaru smiles at Kagome acknowledging what she said. Kiba through his saddened state smiles apologetically. While Sai is left there not smiling at all.

Both men knew it was his own way of grieving from the past.

Kagome led them to the Inn that also housed a Tavern that, from her information, was always filled cwith customers everyday.

Naruto who had awoken from his fainting fit in a fit of a pout followed his group who were all, to his taste, a bit edgy and emotional.

Not wanting to get in anyone's badside he followed silently the group as they were led to the Inn/Tavern.

I wonder whats wrong with them all, they all seem so...gloomy.

That was Naruto's last thought before the girl's knocking on the Tavern made the wooden doors to a fairly large building to reveal a familiar midnnight-blue head of jagged hair framing a face that only revealed one eye, an eye with lavender tinted hue but it was dull. Dull and oh so familiar, but, even he knew for certsin thst the other pair of eyes were not dead but strictly stern.

But alive.

Even when that eye closed as the owner smiled a greeting, he couldn't help but gasp at the realization.

Those eyes...they were another set of Sai's.

Looking back at the person he saw that he wasn't the only one looking. Both Kiba and Shikamaru saw those impassive and emotionless eyes, both reminding them of Sai, instinctively turning their heads towads him.

The background noise of loud conversations and giggling women were forgotten momentarily as all eyes were on Sai.

Sai smiles at the one-eyed man. "You must be the famous Haruka."

"And you must be my next customer." Haruka returns the placid smile perfectly.

He steps aside to let the group in before laying his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Thank you Gogo chan."

Kagome merely nodded in a your-welcome way. Too embarrassed to look into his strange lavender tinted eyes.

She noted that Haruka was getting better in saying thanks to those around him. She felt happy because that also meant that he was on his way in socializing more with other people without having to insult or terrorize them with her strange moods.

She smiled shyly to herself for the effort in helping Haruka.

The one man changing her attitude and giving her the power to talk to people she would never have done in the past. Though she did feel sad that she had to say something about Kotomi's past. But she remembered what Kotomi said to her about how she felt.

_"I don't think of my past as a tradegy...rather I find it something to be proud of."_

_Kagome could only say "Huh?" not knowing what else to say._

_Her little mind couldn't understand everything but she did know that something like that was a bad thing._

_"Why so Koto?" her little childish voice airing out her little confused mind._

_Kotomi grinning at her only shrugs before looking up into the blue morning sky._

_"It's because I don't feel anything sad about it. My father is an idiot who thinks only about money but to think that I had a mother who loved that side of him. I do not know but it...just makes me happy that I was born with the love of both parents. No matter how short the other lived, they both loved, cared and looked out for each other even when I came out of Mama." her eyes were shimmering with appreciation to the forgotten memory infants never remember, only her feelings the key to her past._

_Kagome's little head bobs up and down in a nod, understanding that Kotomi was not sad but rather proud of her parents._

_Little Kotomi and little Kagome were only five years old when they met under that morning star but Kagome felt as if Kotomi was more than 5 years old._

Suddenly she feels arms wrapped around her, a broad and warm chest embracing her from the behind. She squeals in shock and tries to run away but is locked into place when she feels Haruka's chin plomp itself on her head.

"Hm. Gogo-chan had a thoughtful look and was ignoring me. Why is that so?" inquiries the velvety soft, alluring voice that belongs to non-other than Haruka.

Kagome blushes hard and shuts her eyes from all the glares she was getting from the female customers and her mouth tries to form words.

But they are lost to her.

Before Kiba, Shikamaru or even Sai could do something a whirl of deep purple and lace past by them like lightning.

"HARUKAA! GET THOSE FILTHY HANDS OFF MY BEST FRIEND NOW!"

There stood the distressed girl from earlier glowering daggers at the two compromising individuals. She wore a simple barmaid's outfit that consisted of frilly lace skirts and huge bowties tied at the back of her waistline, but instead it all was in layers, everything she wore, was in two complementing colours; dark rich velvety purple and black.

Her deep coloured hair was a strange dark purple tied in a messy bun, wisps of her hair falling curlishly down framing her oval face. Her huge amethyst eyes were narrowing down and her perfect ayebrows furrow together.

Her full and supple lips open to reveal a growl as she points her finger straight at Haruka.

Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru shivered in fear; if there's one thing to avoid on a mission it's angry women.

But instead of letting go and doing what Kotomi says Haruka's grip tightens possessivley and he is pouting like a kid and saying defiantly to Kotomi.

"No. I do not intend to give my Gogo-chan up to you Koto-chan."

Earning sighs of "awww" from the female side of the Tavern and grumbles from the males side.

Haruka then dips his head and buries it in the nape of Kagome's hair, making poor little Kagome gasp in shock and utter embarrassment.

"HA..RU..KA! PREPARE TO DIE YOU PERVERT!"

"Stop talking about yourself Koto-chan. It's not good to boast."

"DIE!"

"And...they're supposed...to be the...workers here?" says a pale faced Naruto.

Before anyone could reply a shadow so big swallows them all up and all three men look behind them in slow-mo expecting this nightmare not about to end.

And, heh, guess what?

They were right.

"If you don't got no business here I suggest you clear out before I make you...with force."

Somehow Kiba and Shikamaru knew this to be Kotomi's Father, Master Vincent, and by the dark and massive aura swirling around him and those blood red eyes they just KNEW that he really was a Vampire.

But a retired one?

Puh-leeze! What kind of a story do you think this is?

A fanfic?

_(A/N;...Please don't answer that.)_

All three men gulped and were sweating bullets.

_"He's even more scary than M-Master Ka-Kakashi!"_ Naruto gulped odwn hoping to never see his blood jump out of his skin.

_"Why are the most troublesome things happening when we come here?" _demanded a very freaked out genius.

_"Mummy! MUMMY SAVE ME!" _shrieked a whimpering Kiba who looked like he was about to shit himself.

Vincent smiled at the big money figures in his view, letting out a very foreboding and sinister laugh.

Sai was enjoying the view he had of the girl Kagome getting molested by both the pale-lavender eyed man and the very Ugly Thing.

He seemed to be the only one enjoying the whole idea of staying here in Village Kohona's little Tavern.

Shikamaru couldn't help but it but he seriously wondered what was going to happen next when Sasuke cam looking for them.

"Tch, he really is a depressed man with serious anger issues." but that was the least of his problems when he saw Kotomi swing a chair at a smiling Haruka and a very scared Kagome.

"So troublesome."

"What did you say?" that dark voice sent ice raining on Shikamaru like he was standing under a hailstorm.

He was that scared.

Vincent really was happy at the extra profit he sure as hell was going to gain fro these travellers.

He couldn't help let the creepy grin crawl all over his face.

Making Naruto faint like a girl.

_Ah nuts..._was the last thought Shikamaru could think before he felt himself lose himself to darkness, sleep overtakking him.

* * *

><p>Shika is really sleepy and Sasuke is royally pissed.<p>

I hope you guys liked this and I know the ending is kinda dumb but I need to do this right, and it happens to be my right, in order for this story to progress!

Hope to see your reviews!

And tell me if my grammar is gone and getting flushed down the toilet...I'll let you know when I'll get it back!

**K.A**

**In other words**

**Kaila Azroth!**


	12. Demonic Eyes meet Laughing Grotesque Pig

(Sasu P.O.V)

He could not believe what had happened to him.

It was all he needed to get bested by a commonore!

How in the Devil's name did it go like that? it wasn't even he's damn fault that wrench fell into him, it was her own bloody fault, so being the gentleman he is, (A/N; Che!) he was about to remprimand her for her wrong doing and tell her not to do it again.

But, oh no, somebody had to go and punch the living daylights out of him!

And the nerve of Shikamaru stating that he would be thier next objective.

"If I ever see that Bastard I'm going to kill him." he growled out to the chill air of Village Kohona as he swept past roofs to reach his destination.

When he finally got there it was well into the night and the fire-lighting lamp-post glowed with the blue and green fire that was within it. The roof he was upon was the highest one yet, the only one where nobles were sure to be found, and as he sat at the face of the tiled roof he laid back and stared well into the million burning stars that lit up the midnight sky, tainted by the darkest hue of blue.

He was still pissed, to say the least, but, it quietly ebbed away, just a little, as his mind was consumed by the wondrous sight before him.

Being of noble birth wasn't always so simple for an Uchiha. In the face of such matters he was a noble, but, in another sense he was not a noble who had to be protected.

Uchiha's were noble in name, and riches, but they were not ordinary noblemen, rather, they were Knights that served the Ruler -and his kinsman- of all Kohona of the Fire Leaf Land.

His family had been in service to the Royal Family for eons from generations to generations, it was all expected of all Uchiha men that they would follow family tradition and serve the Ruler of Kohona of the Fire Leaf Land and protect his Kingdom and family.

The women not given any thought in the slightest, only that they married the most influential men of society and that they were the Queen makers of that very same society; his aunts, cousins and grandmother all loved the Presentation Balls that they'd hold and the dresses they would compare with each other was like fire fighting water.

Sasuke shivers when he thinks of the women in his family; they were vicious whenever it came to being the best dressed or getting courted by the handsomest men.

But Sasuke was rather proud of his Clan's; they were beautiful and desirable people that held influence everywhere but were prideful and steadfast in justice yet just and fair when it came to punishing the lows of the UnderWorld and protecting the Royals.

Everything he aspired for Sasuke managed to achieve with relative ease through his determination, his will power and most of all, his stubborn arrogance that landed him in more trouble than any Uchiha was capable of handling.

And he didn't regret one bit of it.

How could he, when he was the son of Kohona Capital's Head Knight and Protector of the Royals and what lay beneath it, meaning the lives of thousands of people, he held an absolutely hardcore status in both the Society, UnderWorld and Royals as well, not to mention that he was Head of the Uchiha Clan.

Fugaku Uchiha.

The figure everyone looked up to, Sasuke was so proud of, he wanted to do good in his father's eyes, but, in his own way. Sure Itachi would have still been the apple of his father's eye if that...incident didn't happen.

His eyes slant more profoundly and his smirk disappears entirely when the image of his elder brother comes into mind.

Leaning his head on his clapsed hands he tilts upwards and concentrates on the burning glow of the stars above him. Activating his bloodline ensures that tonights sleep will be as warm as the firey ember glow of the fireplace at the Tavern.

Not even giving a thought to that bloody commonore who gave him the punch of a lifetime he shuts his eyes as he begins to drift away to sleep.

"Why...Itachi...?" the image of his older brother slowly withdraws itselfs as it always did whenever he thought of his older brother and soon, nothing but the cold and miserable darkness consumes his conscious.

* * *

><p>The next day Sasuke Uchiha was up and ready long before the sun had risen and he was already making his way through the streets of Village Kohona aimlessly wondering around trying to see if this Village had anything to offer his interests.<p>

So far he's only gotten snotty-nosed brats and fanatical idiotical admirers heading his way, whether he liked it or not.

This was why he hated doing these _missions_ because he just knew that around the corner he was going to get molested by some ingrate fool who had their mind in the gutter way too damn long.

Golden Week was the only time in the year at which selected Knights of Kohona Capital would be dispatched to recruit new talents and promising figures for Kohona's Knights in Training Academy. So far throughout the whole of the countries he and his assigned comrades, minus one idiotic fool of a blonde, he would never acknowledge an idiot as his equal, they have only managed to recruit...5. All boys and commonores at that, but, relatively skilled either with the arts of swordsmanship or Magic.

Each and every one of them were all picked by them all and they were on their way to going back home, that is until Shikamaru said that _that _bloody bastard of a fool was going to be their new objective in recruit.

It was rare to find recruits who were not children, somebody like him is highly unusual to any Royal standard, but, he didn't care one jot of hair for that bastard.

"If I see that mangy ingrate he's dead." his scowl managers to set off the faucets of the nearby children who were unfortunate enough to see his face.

He turns his head to the side.

"Che! No recruits here, that's for sure." he sneers at the glowering parents and changes direction when suddenly he sees the rising sun enveloping Village Kohona in a soft red and pink ray of light.

He stands there transfixed at the sight of the sleepy Village suddenly coming into life as stalls begin to rearrange their stock items and grudgy children walk briskly to deliver items or complete errands.

A small smirk comes into play when he sees a little grouchy boy stomping his way across the dirt road to the other side, to what seems like a fruit stall, and buying stuff, no doubt for his hungry family.

"Unlucky bastard." he mumbles to himself before continuing his way throughout the waking village.

He never was in any kind of position like that, only his slaves would be doing stuff like that, while he would be doing nothing more but be receiving the education of scolars everywhere and the advancements of fighting both magic bloodline and physical combat.

His bloodline namely the Sharingan was something all Uchiha men possessed, it was a dominant trait that was passed from generation to generation. But the rarer of them all would have heightened their bloodline to the next stage.

The Mangeko.

Only two possessed the Mangeko; his older brother, Itachi, and his great-great-uncle, Madara.

Who also happened to be Second-in-Comand to his Father.

Soon he was going to be third to possess the Mangeko, and, no one was going to stop him from achieving that goal, that one thing in life where, finally, he was going to surprass his older brother and that idiot of a dobe.

To even think that Naruto, the Village idiot, was on parr with him, Sasuke Uchiha, well...now that just hurt his ego and he was NOT going to stand for that one bit.

Anyway even if he wasn't going to admit that he was concerned about being bested by an idiot, he sure as hell wasn't going to act it!

Suddenly the chirpy air of the waking village stops his train of thought when he eyes the most ludicrous sight he has ever seen in his entire life.

He stood stock still when he sees an idiot wearing a malicious grotesque grinning pig of a mask, the outlines of its eyes and smile lines with caligraphic black ink, inclining his head at the little crying children surrounding him. By the attire this idiot was wearing, a strange vest-like article that had the hemlines a sharply ending oncer each other making it seem too triangular shapes over his mid-thighs, with what seemed to be matching mud-coloured toggles and tight fitting creme balloon pants and jester footing with rusty coloured bells (guess who?), Sasuke brings himself to the conclusion of this idiot being another weird commonore.

Seeing as the road was temporarily blocked due to the pig-masked idiot and the crying children Sasuke wanted to do nothing more but get them out of his way.

So without further ado, he does.

He stands right in front of the lumbering and crying children and directs his voice to the malicious pig, who was currently in the process of scaring another batch of little children.

"Oi! You in the pig mask!"

The malicious grinning pig stops, and turns to grin maliciously at him, sending onlookers to shiver when the figure is hunched slightly from standing mid-way up from his crouching stance.

It cocks it's head to the side, it's ugly grin never letting up, as it acknowledges a glaring Uchiha.

"Get the hell out of my way." Sasuke demands arrogantly, knowing fully well that anyone with a brain would do what they're told.

"Your friends are waiting for you." the muffled voice behind the mask doesn't hide the lifeless tone it spoke with.

Though it was soft, there also was an underline of huskiness beneath it, it captured everyone's attention immediately, especially the crying children.

Sasuke growled when he deduced the message given from this incompetent fool.

He didn't dare let out his sudden urge to attack.

Somehow that voice just ebbed him the wrong way, as if it was mocking him.

The nerve of this idiot!

It really did have no brain!

"Move."

Instead the malicious grinning pig shakes his head, ruffling midnight-blue jagged locks in its wake, and stands his ground.

"They say that I will be participating in the Tournament, later this afternoon, and that I will have to go up against men like...you." the voice that seemed to hold no attatchment to life scratched Sasuke deep inside, which only made him angrier.

"Who are you?" he demands, clearly pissed off that this conversationalist malicious grinning pig had the audacity to address him in such a manner!

The pig only tilts his head to the side, mocking confusion, when suddenly his lithe figure disappears in a blur.

On guard instantly Sasuke activates his bloodline, but, by the sounds of gasping spectators, he knew it was already one second too late.

"I hope you _are_ treating women with respect." the muffled voice is as soft as the dead ghosts wail, yet, sickenly mocking to the core of the human brain.

A small sharp object softly touches the small of his chiselled back.

The feel of the mask resting peacefully over his left shoulder.

His eyes widen entirely at the position he finds himself in.

_How the hell did he do that? _

_He didn't even hear or see him sneak behind him!_

His thoughts race over each over in silent panic.

_No one could be that fast!_

But then the malicious grinning pig's words suddenly make his way to Sasuke's mind and his eyes widen even further, his supple skin coloured lips parting to make words.

"Y-you." his hoarse voice shameful to his own ears.

The feel of soft silky hair brushing past his shoulder made Sasuke know that the pig was shaking his head.

"Not "you." Not me. Not him not her. The rainy drops and the sunny burns the sky, is far and the dirt is low, but my time stops when I see her blow. My name..." the silken voice that trapped all hearers to it's enticing ministrations changes it's mocking and sinful husky voice back to it's lifeless and dead tone.

"will be granted when it is wanted." and disappears.

Sasuke swivels around with blood red eyes, tainted with three black circular clouds in a round formation, but his demonic eyes doesn't register the life-form of a certain death-wisher.

His fists curl into fists as he growls out in fustration. His pulsating erratically irregular ceases to be under controll as he tries to recollect himself, but, in a fit of rage he gives out a demonic snarl, his lips pulled back to reveal pearly teeth.

_Nobody gets away from an Uchiha three times and lives._

"No one." he barks out hoarsely as rage fills his entire body before he, too, disappears, but in a black mist of smoke, eating up his already dissipatinng body.

The villagers of the town all knew that the Tournament was going to be one event that they were not going to miss.

The children only crying more loudly than ever before for their Mama's and Papa's.

* * *

><p><strong>(MY P.O.V!)<strong>

Kotomi was in the middle of conversation with a boasting Naruto, a very irritated Naruto and one sleep-deprived Shikamaru when the large wooden doors opened.

"Haruka? Is something wrong?" Kotomi instantly notices the smiling glint in her co-workers eyes and shivers inwardly, the other three male, who came to understand that the Earthling was far from normal, did the same also.

The grotesque mask of a malicious grinning pig was held in one hand as Haruka was smiling softly as he closed the two large doors with one hand.

The paper bag fillef with grocercies were placed on the floor gently.

"Today was...interesting." his soft husky voice would have sent his female customers squealing until blood dpurted out of their noses.

But since the Tavern was closed for the day it only made three of the males blush profusedly which Kotomi noted. She, being used to it, only blushed a lighter tinge of pink.

"Geez, Haruka seriously, one day whoever that poor sucker is, he's going to get back at you and then the serious trouble is going to begin."

Haruka stops abruptly by their table, his eyes shadowed by his rugged bangs, and slighlty inclines his head to them.

"Oh, but, Kotomi my dear, it already has."

A silent chuckle escapes Haruka's smiling lips as he meanders his way past the tables and behind the bar, intent on stocking up the bar before he worked his way onto the other tasks at hand.

He left three ashen faced young men and one very scared girl.

"Oh no...what did he do now?" exclaimed a frightened Kotomi.

Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru, for once in their lives said in unision.

"We don't wanna know."

When they heard Haruka give out an unnatural giggle they all shivered in fear.

_We __**definetely **__don't want to know!_

Haruka couldn't help himself but sigh in bliss when he thought back at the man from earlier, the quickening pulse just below his jugular, the rasping breath hitched slightly, the way his lean and lithe body stiffened and stayed like that for the entirety of the time he held him locked, the way his silken translucent skin sweated lightly, he shivers when an overwhelming urge overtook him.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Really was nice to meet ya." a small pleasant grin was placed upon Haruka's soft anglelic and broken feature. His eyes, those lifeless pale lavender hazy eyes slant slightly by the mention of his name.

Naruto unfortunately saw Haruka and whimpered in fear, his eyes nearly teary, as he saw a black aura tinged with navy blue weave into each other enveloping him as he stood there with a maliciously twisted grin. The aura snaked around Haruka and disappears into wispy entrails of mist when it's three inches away from contact.

Silent tears go washing down when Naruto turns away from a very happy Earthling.

**_The Tournament seriously was going to be interesting._**

* * *

><p>AN; I know it's short but I really wanted to update this because it's been such a long time.

I edited this one piece and now I know that I DID not make an error when I edited this!

Please review so you can tell me what you guys think!

And this sorry-ass Author apologises towards all you waiting readers!


	13. The Unshed Tears that hold my Fears

_**K.A;**_I know I have been such a bad fafi writer but I hope this all will make it up to you. Don't worry about the mistakes THIS TIME and I apologise for my stupidity for the last chapter!

I hope you like this and so forth and I would like thank you all for the reviews you have left behind here. I hope to see you comments, thoughts and views on my story in the later future.

Kaila Azroth

* * *

><p><strong>The Unshed Tears that hold my Fears<strong>

The sun brightens the summer atmosphere as villagers gather at the place where the Tournament was about to commence.

Men gathered in a line to sign up for the events while the spectators were busy buying their tickets so that's why could get seated, adding food to the list.

Men of all races, elves, dwarfs, humanoid beings with pale blue skin and bright coloured eyes, big and burly mortals, all gathered in a cluster as they sized each and every one of the competition they were going to compete against.

"Damn. Troublesome." mutters Shikamaru as he eyes the men loitering around and scaring the lights out of the poor innocent children who happened to glance at them.

"Ha! How can you say that Shikamaru? The tension is killing me! I wish I was doing that Bastard's task so that I can go up against some competition!" says a rather grinning blonde haired idiot, by Shikamaru's standard.

"Dickless, you do know more than anything that you were not cut out for this task. You ruin everything." deadpanned Sai.

Naruto's immediate growl and piercing azure eyes only makes Shikamaru groan.

Why the hell am I the Baby-sitter?

The three of them were currently standing by the podium stands where all Knights of Kohona were situated to be. Well those who were not under-cover and participating in the Tournament.

"Naruto, you can't do two things at once and maintaining a spell while fighting is exactly your forte, so to speak."

Naruto, now absolutely peeved, grounded out his teeth and refused to look at them.

It was only then that he noticed that one male and two females were not there with him.

"Uh, where are Kiba, Kotomi and Kagome?"

"Weren't you listening you idiot? Kotomi was going to go buy some food and Kiba and Kagome offered to help. Seriously where the hell is your head?" Grumbles out a migraine-victim, in other words, Shikamaru.

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" laughs a sheepish Naruto.

"Just shut up idiot."

"Never!" bellows Naruto.

Sai smiles as he places a gleaming dagger at the base of Naruto's throat.

"No?"

Suddenly feeling the chills and shiver as he gazes into Sai's deathly smile, he gulps.

"I-I'll b-b-be quieter." whimpers a shaken Naruto.

After a while Kagome and Kiba came back with snacks of all kinds, making Naruto very happy.

Shikamaru was just glad that finally he's mouth was doing something else than talk.

Turning back to Kagome, who sat next to him, he asks her where Kotomi went.

"S-she s-s-sa-said that she would go l-l-look f-f-for Mr H-haru-ka and try to tell him not to get t-too e-excited." she stammers and politely offers Shikamaru a treat, which he takes and nods in thanks.

Kiba sweated lightly when he thought back to the look that strange woman held.

"You'd think being excited was a _bad_ thing." he muttered uncertainly.

Shikamaru wasn't about to let this bother him, but Kagome had other ideas.

"If it has anything to do with Mr Haruka, then it most likely is." Uttered Kagome.

"Ah! Seems your stuttering is going down now Kagome." Cheers Kiba as he grins happily.

"Well," her voice soft and slow takes it's time tormenting Shikamaru's head "if it has anything to do with Mr Haruka then my stutter disappears entirely, he's helped me that much, he just doesn't know it." She hides her head, not wanting to show anyone her blush.

"Ah, you're that scared, huh?" says a thoughtful Naruto.

She squeaks in protest. "N-no!"

The ever silent Sai smiles. "I wonder what that person is doing now."

* * *

><p>Said person was fantasising a certain raven-haired man's slow and steady torture at the his hands. But no one else had to know that one little detail, well, except one person.<p>

"Kotomi, oh how wonderful to see you, my love."

I smile mockingly at the shivering figure of the curvy girl strutting in front of me, trying to be intimidating but only fuelling these on-lookers wildest wet dreams.

I sigh at her free service she is not aware of giving away.

I meet her half way and cup her face with my hands, gently, earning a gasp from the young girl.

Instantly she blushes and is suddenly conscious of the leers she is receiving from the surrounding men of all ages who were there for the Tents.

The Tents were where everyone was signing up inside.

"W-what t-the heck do you think you're doing?" she demands but fails to even say it properly due to her stutter, ruining her air of command but gaining more attention.

She squeaks when I pull her flush body right up against mine and boring my eyes on the men, who stop leering instantly. As I am tilting her neck to the side, leaves a wide view of her smooth and fair pale neck for all to see.

"I'm marking you as mine." I blow into her ear making her breathing hitch up a notch higher before slowly kissing the base of her neck.

I bite lightly before slowly drawing back hearing a light yelp from the young girl.

And see the tears rapidly form on the edge of her large dark lashed rims of her eyes.

The light emits from his captivatingly pale eyes that resembled so much of Death.

Suddenly the swift shock Kotomi felt made a jab at her heart, as it clenched unbearably so. The fact that she was getting marked like an object — an inanimate object — from someone who was as much woman as she will ever be!

She felt the tears about to overflow at how vandalised she felt right now. The fact that it was a girl did not make any difference to her. The only reason that did matter to her was that she just got publicly reduced in humiliation. She hung her head in brazen shame as the disgusting men around her started cackling and catcalling or either grumbling in despair at the prospect of having a beautiful girl already being taken away.

Haruka all but played the smug and possessive young man who didn't have a care in the world, showing off what belonged to him and no one else. She didn't want to tell Haruka off, as she usually would have done the instant he would of made a start of those _moves_ on her, and yet, the act alone was enough for Haruka to know that he's crossed over the invisible boundary of where one should not cross lest they intentionally want to harm one's mental security issues and that person's emotional state of being.

His grip on her shoulder, how it came to be there Kotomi could only guess, as it wound its way along the back of her nape and resting on the other side of her shoulder, squeezes lightly. Kotomi looks up to see blank, emotionless eyes doing nothing to help her emotional insecurities.

But even she knew that Haruka would never openly display his apologies for all to see, Kotomi knew that that rarely happened and even if he did happen to do a mistake, he wouldn't apologise anyway. Well, not in words.

He'd instead make up for it and this is what Kotomi knew what he was going to do instead of apologise.

They were walking off, leaving behind the ruckus their display caused, and merely Kotomi followed where ever Haruka was leading her to.

Light instrumental sounds started to cover the hobbing noise of the Festivity and people's thoughts and grandeur were lost upon such sounds of rushing sounds lightly dancing in the rhythm of heated beats and drums. It did not appear to affect anyone's day and so walking did the pair do for whatever destination they were heading to.

Kotomi leans her head against the flat of Haruka's sturdy and wide chest. Tears were still there, on the verge of spilling over and becoming fresh fallen streaks of salty cry that was only being held back because of the self-determination of not wanting to embarrass one further into humiliation.

Haruka leans his head on the top of Kotomi's, a perfect fit, as he meanders his way slowly around the crowding spectators as they all jeered on the events that were currently being played out.

Haruka's event would not start until later that afternoon.

They walked and past stalls, in return, they gained too much unwarranted attention that Kotomi felt a tiny bit self-conscious about her state and near crest-fallen despair.

A voice void of any real emotion twists it's coils inside of her well-being as it utters expressions that the holder hasn't gained back yet.

"We walk to the bridge and find no one to speak." Unwillingly Kotomi's ears perk up at the strange yet captivating accents Haruka sometimes spoke with, which were rare in occasion and only when it was the two of them alone, she knew, somehow, that this voice accented in such a strange way of speaking yet held the listeners addicted to his every word, she knew that at times like these Haruka's twisted and morbid display of having fun was over and this was what he — or she — really acted in life.

"We see the sky so full of clouds drip down and cry as we sit down."

Never once did Haruka make any indication that he was speaking every time Kotomi would look up he would stubbornly not speak and continue moving on, right until she looked back down, deflated a little by his actions, but that is when he would speak again.

So dejectedly Kotomi looks down to the ground and let his beautiful voice overcome her mind as they stroll onwards through the quieter part of streets that seemed to be less inhabited with villagers, travellers and spectators alike.

There seemed to be less and less people in this area and Kotomi felt a shock run through her as she never realized how quiet Kohona Village could actually be during the day. The dirt road gone and was replaced with grey cobblestoned pathway that narrowed down as they went deeper and farther away from the Tournament.

Her head bobbing up and down acknowledged the fact that Haruka's husky and cool emotionless voice was speaking once again. "The days that have passed have been longed overdue to what that has been left in the heart of icy glass."

He didn't make sense, but, he usually never did at times like these, which only happened once before, she knew that she was growing accustomed to his ways but it still painfully lingered harshly in her heart for what he just did, no amount of poetic and mystical words were going to do justice for her humiliation.

The problem with Haruka is that he was still so awkward in his dealings with people no matter how much he seemed not to be in the public's eye, deep down he knew there was this pitiless black hole that seeped deeply within the marrow of his existence all because of Hinata's upbringing , so used to the life of being ignored and tortured that he still felt, at times, so out of place when so much attention was brought upon him, attention that only wanted to get to know him for who he is and what he cherishes and not attention that he was so used to in his life, attention with ulterior motives.

It's how Haruka came to be detached to all yet Kotomi found a way to sneak her way into his heart, something that put him off immediately yet other times he'd gladly enjoy.

It was no secret, but, it wasn't a known fact either.

Haruka would never say anything.

This was one of those times where Haruka wouldn't know what to say so words so foreign to him would come and claim his mouth and move on their own record. Life was so strange as he eyes the new world he's come under and found the one girl that holds himself in the shadows of conspiracy.

"Misery claims of what is left of me, the sky blue dimmers darkly with the battlefield that is in my heart as I sway to and fro from dimension to dimension."

Kotomi, the only being who doesn't know the importance of her mere existence to his life and sanity, missing the secret unintentional small smiles, the agonising and wounded look that resembled that of a lost pup, the confusing wavelengths he's soul would suffer yet rejoice by her every word.

Haruka doesn't let Kotomi know that she is his anchor, the only thing keeping him up and going, a little light to which he has to protect.

His acts all held hidden messages that no one would ever be to decipher because he didn't let anyone see.

He doesn't want anyone seeing the inner turmoil he's suffered back right up until now, he still suffers from the aftershock and events.

His mind unstable and so bent in many twisted ways that no one could classify him as a normal being or person or even that he was one.

His soul, so long ago so fresh, so pure with angelic halos surrounding her small body, disappears harshly before her at the death of her mother, in turn, resulting in a black, harsh and ugly aura of self-loathe, suicidal thoughts and the pure unsaturated dark rage that slept lightly within the core of her heart.

"The thing as to which keeps me a part of who I am will never know the Dark that resides in front of who I was to be."

Buildings dwindle and grow sparse as the reach to the Fountain of Youth. The nymphs made of stone were splashing under the pouring water that seemed to come from nowhere but from an invisible force no non-magical creature with an affinity knew to look.

Kotomi stayed where she was as she eyed the animated beings playing cheekily with one another in their grey stoned robes that showed more flesh and legs than any attire she has ever seen. Due to her Heritage Kotomi could see many things no one else could and knew for a certain fact that no matter how inhumane Haruka may seem; he was still human.

"The little children of Immortality dance and play without a care for the World and sing and dance to which stirs my inner soul to squirm and thrash as they despair at the sight of tranquillity before them."

That's until she heard his words.

But it would make sense, she exhales audibly as she once again leans back onto his chest and closes her eyes, the sight of dancing nymphs calming her wounded heart with peace; no one could overcome the power they held over them, making them fall prey to peace, serene and blissful air. Her hand over the other as she calmly breathes put her once ragged and shaky breath.

Haruka stood there, letting he be the shield and warmth that Kotomi needed right then and there, the physical contact that every being needed to go on living.

_I wonder if the pain I feel, so vast and glorious, will ever calm down to being what I was so long ago._

No one can see my bitter smile as the village reflects what I am so much inside; desolate with no one to hold onto.

Not even the girl in my arms knows the Hell I go through...so close yet so drastically far away from my soul's reach to snatch and comfort me.

The irony of this all keeps me rooted to the stones that are beneath the foot of my being, the nymphs' careless joy is bittersweet to the taste of what my soul bears down on me.

* * *

><p>They didn't come back until the last moment of Haruka's first event. Kagome told them that Mr Shikamaru, Mr Naruto, Mr Kiba and Sai all left for their own high-class podiums where the Knights were to be gathered and watch the Tournament unfold from there .It seemed that majestic yet ruined fountain locked their existence in the hearts of two troubled souls that seemed to think that they have been there for what seemed like forever.<p>

Kotomi looks back to Haruka as Kagome pulls her away to sit by the barricaded stands separating the spectators from the competitors.

Haruka smiles with desolated and ash-filled eyes.

He seems to jerk stiffly when Kotomi runs back and forcefully hugs Haruka in the midst of the forgotten crowd.

Unbidden tears slosh down her face as she looks up to Haruka's blank yet tormented eyes.

"Stupid." Her voice soft and coarse tightens at the sudden lodge in her throat.

His eyes widen exceptionally before something happens to him.

Kotomi looks up...and she breathing hitches harshly at the sharp intake of air.

For the most beautiful smile glowed with no natural glow, a glow that surpassed the surface of his very being and came to the other side. His pale and distant eyes held the melancholy of everything he has been through; it was as if she was given a taste of what was like to live in a past like Haruka as an Earthling.

Sobbing harder she pushes him to go back to the passing contestants, ignoring their stares, as she focuses her whole attention on Haruka miserable display of expressions that play onto his sudden confused face, so much sadness found its way soon after as he tumbled back, being pushed further apart from Kotomi's small lingering figure, as the cluster of grouchy old men made their way to the waiting area in a wide open space.

The last thing Haruka could see before Kotomi's small figure was swallowed up by the crowd was a clenched fist put through the air above her head, the fist turned to the scissor motion he taught Kotomi and then a finger directed towards her.

A small smile crept up into his fallen angelic features as the unsaid words were passed through to him.

Words that said "_You had better fight crazily and be as swift like the snipping motion of cutting scissors or I'll come and get you!_

Kotomi could only sniffle when she made her way back to a very consoling Kagome, reaching upon their seats, they began to watch the field of men and see the start of the Tournament begin.

"Kagome?"

Looking to the side she answers her beloved best friend "Yes Koko?"

Taking in a look at Kotomi's profile, slightly puffed eyes and a rosy nose and cheeks, ragged breathing. She knew she's been crying not long ago.

"What do you do when someone you know is dying inside and there isn't anything you can do for that person no more?" she smiles sadly at the sight of Haruka standing all alone in the field of men, already he was a target for men.

Kagome looks to see where Koko was watching and her eyes sorrow profusely at the sight that welcomes her, and instantly, she knew this was an affair that dealt with Mr Haruka.

Crinkling her eyebrows she takes her time in thinking this.

"The only thing you can do then is stay by their side and be there for them, because to them, that is the only thing they would wish for, nothing else would matter so long you try your best in doing what you are capable of for that incurable person. Who knows..." a small smile graces Kagome's beautiful features as she turned to look her best friend in the eyes.

"One day that person may be cured after all."

She couldn't hold it back anymore.

Kotomi flung herself at her friends open arms as she sobbed in anguish mixed with relief and joy.

* * *

><p>Dark onyx abyss was not seen as its owner swept the scene unnoticed as Haruka looked up to the high stands to pick out Kotomi and Kagome's forms. His eyes soften and no one, except one raven haired man, sees the genuine lost small that graced Haruka's radiant and smooth porcelain pale face.<p>

Red weir eyes glinted dangerously as it caught its target and prey in view, it's objective clear;

_**Beat the living daylights out of the scrawny misplaced strange defect and prove them all wrong about him being something they all need.**_

Knuckles crack just as the sounds of trumpets play out throughout the entirety of the area.

A voice boomed throughout the whole the rush of cheering people.

"_**LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kotomi was originally meant to be Yomi the otherside of Koyomi but I am sucha silly and idiotical ingrate that I didn't do the name properly and didn't even realized that I made up a name!<strong>_

_**Argh!**_

_**I'm so stupid but I will continue using Kotomi since I have been getting used of Yomi being called Kotomi. I'm sure you guys out there may not be happy with my decision but, bleh, I don't care anymore.**_

_**I update when I get the chance but please pass me reviews and feedback.**_

_**Yours Kaila Azroth!**_


	14. Darkness with me dances

**This chapter is dedicated to Haru who was the first one to review this story!**

**I really am happy that people love this and it just makes me feel glad that I'm actually being able to let others like something that I'm doing.**

**I have exams next week, and tomorrow, so I'm gonna be out like a light.**

**But usually when I'm so bored I go drop back to writing my story.**

**It's such an annoying habit that won't die and always makes me get into trouble.**

**But it's trouble I like and love to feel.**

**Which is so stupid of me.**

* * *

><p><strong><em> Chapter 14: <em>**

**_ Darkness within Me dances in joy and bliss...so twisted with Loathe and Hatred that it Brings me so much Lost Hope and Black Bliss_**

_Will anyone know the traces of my bleeding heart or where it was thwart? The ability to think whilst in a battle is so tantalising to me...but I feel if I were to talk, no doubt to cause frustration to my opponent, it would double ten-fold and have men in its rapture._

_The sweet delight that course through me when I catch of a glimpse of men grimacing horribly, raging loudly, and losing control over their high-esteemed ego._

_That sweet feeling of losing one's mind over pure rage and hatred the way they all seem to find so much easier to express over such minor problems._

_Problems like me._

Interesting, it really is, how fear overcomes the body and the response it brings with; undulated hatred and untainted rage so pure in its glory that holds spectators at its mercy.

It was how back then, back at Earth, Hyuuga men always tended to act whenever they came into contact with me. This was the poor replica of what they held for me, but it was close enough for me to know, it brings me a twisted sense of triumph, a sickening need to just torment the men I fight here.

Their eyes wild with anger at the smallest of says input by me, the way their aura would change drastically by one little remark or action.

But the frustration and contempt they have for me would sky-rocket the scale whenever I would smile at them.

_I can't help but give in to my desires._

I lunge at the scarred man, quickly dispensing my presence and place myself at the back of him, he doesn't realize where I am and panics, I kick him straight at the small of his back and hear a satisfying, mouth-watering *crunch* by the impact I've inflicted.

Before he could land, face on the ground, I swerve by body and swiftly deliver a kick to his guts.

He's face crumbles up in pain as spittle comes out, a second later he gags and clutches his stomach as he crumples down to the dirt. My strength makes him clutch, uselessly, at his broken spine and a few broken ribs.

"Oh my, there is a man on his _knees_? How very desperate you must be! Why don't I help you out, sir?" The look of protest in the midst of pain makes me smile sadistically, and a low chuckle escapes my lips, making my insides turn mushy with sweet relish.

The crowd somehow can hear my words, like it is amplified by no technologic means necessary; they all laugh and cheer as they view the scene from where they sit, high above the ground, commoners and nobles separated by an invisible line.

"My, oh my, oh my will you look at that John? We seem to have an audience, and they seem to love your act," A pale lifeless blank turn back to stare at his victims' state; frozen body but with the tremor that racks silently his entirety of his body.

Those unmistakable dead eyes which masked an indescribable terror sent the man on the ground over the edge.

But his mouth was pressed hard in not speaking a single word.

His little thought that intercepted the whole situated yelled at him like an annoying child, yelling out defiantly.

"My name ISN'T John! Just who the Hell is that?"

His mind could not comprehend any creature being able to read other being's minds, but at that moment, he had no doubt that the creature before him read every single thought possible within the confines of his fear-shaken mind.

"Why don't we make it more convincing, eh Johnny?" A tilt of the blue-headed Devil's head covers his inhumane eye from view. His wide smile unnaturally going smaller until it was a sneer.

The act alone made it look like he had no facial features except a sneeringly wide and torn mouth ready to rip into his chest and tear his heart out, blood dripping in its incisors as it ate right in front of his fear-stricken eyes.

The image dispersed instantly when he heard a dark chuckle escape from those pale and cold lips. Sweating profusely and shackled by pain and fear the man who was not named John paled as he took a sharp intake of air.

His wide eyes dilated with that sickening fear of death, overriding his sense of reality as he locks gazes with his inhumane opponent that seemed hell-bent on killing him right then and there.

"Oh? I guess you're agreeing then, eh John? Okay let's get started then!"

* * *

><p>After 10 minutes the spectators' cheerful laughter died down into horrific nightmares. They were ashen faced when the pale-eyed Devil was smiling as he was nearing his victim's end. The victim who was bleeding more blood-shed than anything possible as he skidded across the clearing, from the blow he received from the pale-eyed Devil.<p>

"W-why kind of match is this?" mutters a scared nobleman who was sitting in the front row with his wife and three scared kids. He wasn't the only one complaining about the horrific scene set out before them and also wasn't the only one feeling scared relentless.

"Koko calm down, I don't think Master Haruka will kill someone." Worriedly Kagome tries to calm down a very angry young woman whose teeth were clenched tightly.

"Kagome," her voice held back pure rage, given the situation she was seeing, she was beyond angry now when more blood was coughed up the poor opponent.

"You weren't there two nights ago, when those Shape-Shifting demons came." She lifts her head up to eye her best friend, her expression that of distraught mingled with fear and rage.

Kagome's eyes widen a fraction more than it did before, it was her first time hearing about the incident since no one in the Tavern didn't want to shed light to what happened back then. She only came in the morning and the only reason she didn't go out during that night, as well as everyone else that night, was because of the heavy down-pour that night and the fact that she and everyone else felt an ominous cold-chilling aura that just warned her not to leave her home tonight.

Those nights were rare, where everyone would stay home locked up and not even thinks about setting one foot outside their domain. It was those kind of nights that some poor villager would be found dead the next morning or be reported missing from everyone's lives.

Those nights she hated the most.

Kotomi's blazing eyes were slanted as if in misery making Kagome wonder what exactly happened during that night.

"Ko—" Kotomi shakes her head and focuses back at source of the problem and sighs dejectedly but still her anger is still there. Standing up abruptly scares the people around as they shout in surprise or jump in fright.

Her dark indigo-coloured bangs shadows her eyes from view as she stands there.

Kagome realizes that her fists are shaking by her side.

"Kotomi..." her hand reaches out to her childhood best friend but Kotomi takes one step down towards where the staircase going downwards leads to.

"Y-you didn't see how Haruka s-slaughtered them. You didn't see how fast he really was." Her feet stop and she's a couple of feet away from where Kagome sits, pale at the words Kotomi utters, she turns around enough to only let Kagome see her lips move and her unwavering hatred within her amethyst coloured eye.

"You didn't see the way he _smiled _when he was killing those Demons. Compared to them, Haruka is the true Demon because even though demons kill for fun..." her eyes grow steel and hard, her body quivering in an untold emotion.

"Even though he killed them, with blood all over the damn place, it looked as if Haruka was in ecstasy. The damn Bastard was smiling as if he was actually _enjoying _the carnage he was creating."

She left then leaving behind Kagome who was falling to pieces by what her best friend just said.

Everyone else who heard were gasping with fear and shaking in horror.

But Kagome's thoughts, though they were overridden with fear, travelled quickly to Kagome's retreating figure and wondered briefly what exactly she was going to do with Master Haruka.

Kotomi pushes people out of her way as she struts straight for Haruka who was leaving a bloody trail. Her anger was growing by the second as she came closer and closer. People who knew better than to get in a raging woman's way steered clear of her path and let her through, even the contestants were stunned in shock at the sight of a beautiful angry goddess passing by them in an absolute killer aura of rage.

She stops when she's come to the fence that barricades the spectators from the main events conducted during the time of the matches taking place.

Her mind explodes.

"**YOU STUPID EARTHLING BASTAARD! STOP TRYING TO KILL SOMEONE AND BACK OFF ALREADY! HE'S LOST YOU'VE WON SO GET YOUR BLOODY ASS HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT HARUKA!"**

If there was a time where men feared women as a whole and tried hiding under a rock, well then, you can definitely count this moment as one of those fearful times.

Every man there, and that included Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba and Sai (surprisingly) and everyone else in belonging in Kohona Knights' Academy, shook with fear as if they felt as if it was their fault and not a certain pale-eyed freak's.

Said person was already running towards Kotomi, of all things, grinning like the cashmere cat in Alice in Wonderland.

In turn it only added fuel to Kotomi's already raging fire of hatred.

He even had the audacity to wave at Kotomi.

"Koto-chan~! Did you come all this way for me? Oh how sweet of you!" he shouts happily as he dances his way towards a now shaken Kotomi.

What. The. Hell?

"You stupid idiot! What do you think you're playing at, eh? Don't you see that you're damn near in getting executed because of murder!" screeches Kotomi who now resembled a mother scolding her son.

"Aw, but Koto-chan no one said anything like that to me when I killed those Demons two nights ago." Haruka was close enough to earn a punch to the face.

But he was still smiling and not a scratch was seen on his face.

_What the hell is he? Is he even human? _That thought not only raced through the minds of all men but also Kotomi as well.

"Oh, but I get it, whatever Koto-chan says I'll obey with my life! So don't worry I'll go pick that guy up and return him to the medic." Kotomi feels her body shaking, sweat-drops from her head at the sight of a beaming Haruka.

"What the hell is wrong with that head of yours?" She didn't mean to say her thoughts aloud but her lips seemed to slip.

Suddenly Haruka turns around and something dark encapsulates around himself, his eyes shadowed by his rugged messed up bangs.

"Everything." His voice resounded in her hammering heart as if he spoke right through her. It cut right through her like a knife and she knew she said something so wrong, something taboo that revolved around Haruka's past life.

"Haruka I'm—" he turns around fully and stares at her with dead blank eyes that expressed nothing. He says nothing as he trudges back to his victim leaving behind a much shaken Kotomi.

"Haruka...I'm...sorry."

* * *

><p>(Guess Who? POV)<p>

All he could see was black...black and white and nothing more. The heavily injured man was already dealt with and he was waiting for the next match.

Archery, the next big thing that all men were expected to excel in.

But a sudden thought of that pale-eyed monster makes him forget the competition and has his mind in puzzlement.

His objective to kill was still there, but, he really was questioning himself whether it was fair to kill an insane man.

A shadow looms over his seated form and Sasuke looks up.

His passive face goes hard in an instant when he sees who it is.

Him.

The midnight-blue haired man was smiling manically down at him, and Sasuke had to clench his shaking fists in his lap to stop himself from launching at him.

This guy was seriously going to die no matter what.

He leans down forward, invading Sasuke's personal space, and continues to smile like a madman.

Sasuke doesn't move an inch as stills his body from attacking the invader of his personal space.

His breathing doesn't reach his face which would be considered impossible since he was right in his face.

But Sasuke felt no breath, no stench of foul breath, no nothing.

The smile didn't let up, and inch by inch Sasuke's eyes grew harder and harder by the seconds.

"Ha...ru...ka." His voice sent chills to his spine which made his eyes widen.

The face was right in front of him but he couldn't do anything to him.

This bastard somehow knew this and he was using this to his advantage.

This seriously pissed him off.

Grabbing the back of his head Sasuke pulled him right in his face, until there forwards were touching, and his malicious smile plastered all over his face, his eyes cold and filled with nothing but animosity.

"Sasuke."

* * *

><p>(Haru's POV)<p>

My smile didn't let up. My heart was racing even more and by now I could feel the loathing rolling off this guy's aura.

Sasuke.

My heart skipped a dangerous beat and I knew that this adrenaline coursing through me was something that I have never experienced before.

This twisted knot and sense of being hatred by retaliating...this feeling rolling off from Sasuke was so euphoric and so...needed.

My insides were swirling in anticipation and black delight.

I knew that _this_ was what I needed.

"Ne, Sasuke-san I think we will be seeing more of each other, but, until then," my eyes open and I gaze at him with all the mixed loathing I held in me.

My smile widened more at the picture of his bleeding red eyes getting gauged at by my own very hands.

He tries so hard in not letting himself attack me that it's so sweet.

Disgustedly sweet.

"Good-bye Sasu-chan."

My mouth then moves and bites his straight nose, which he immediately retaliates by swinging his fist at me.

I block it easily and move back swiftly out of his line of attack. He sees the smirk on my face as he stands there growling like a sick, twisted puppy.

I really loved puppies.

They make such sweet music whenever you use them for punching bags.

My head tilts to the side when a thought comes to me and a smile comes to me.

I think I'm going to love kicking this puppy of mine.

* * *

><p>(Sasu's POV)<p>

I couldn't do a damn thing when his back turned on me.

There were too many people here and for the life of me I was the edge of insanity.

That bastard bit my nose!

Who in their right mind does THAT!

But then I remember who I'm dealing with.

I regain my composure and try to not let myself get caught with a scowl as that bastard's back is gone in an instant many thanks due to the crowd who happened to witness the whole damn thing.

Haruka.

"Che! So much for disguises." I let the glamour drop and walk away, ignoring the shock-faced citizens who stand there in who-knows-what-their-feeling.

* * *

><p>The scowl wouldn't go away on Sasuke's face.<p>

And Haruka's smile was freaking the hell out of the people.

* * *

><p>AN So what did you guys think of this chapter, eh?

Good? Bad?

Didn't make sense at all?

Well then I am sorry but I hope it doesn't cause too much drama for the Head Department.

Oh, I just want to say what happened today, because like most days of my life, it's filled with the most funny and damn perverted things that would rival anyone's sanity!

Ok, here goes.

_**Lunch break. Two guys and a brain.**_

_Matt runs in front of me because he's getting chased._

_This is what he says._

"_Why the hell are you touching my ass?" he screams._

_Justin, who doesn't know any better, gets the metal wire that has been recently been halved by his insistent kicking, which at the time locked him in the bike shed._

_Grinning like an idiot he yells out._

"_Because it feels good!" Right after he aims for Matt's ass again._

_Matt sees me._

"_Shut up!"he cries._

_**Ahh, my life at school.**_

_**FYI; Matt is a yr 10 student and Justin is a yr 7.**_

_**And if you're wondering why Justin was locked in the bike shed with wires locking him in place, thanks to Matt, well, let's just say that it had something to do with ninja's and...rape.**_

_**Yeah, this happens a lot sadly.**_

_**Anime and Perverts' don't exactly mix.**_

_**Right, Kakashi?**_


	15. Evil Flowers Gleam in the Heart

_**Evil Flowers Gleam in the Heart of All Things Precious**_

_**(Part One)**_

**(Haru POV)**

To neither wish to know the darkness within me swelled to an even more horrific state doesn't strike nor appeal to my thoughts.

The way my heart remains in stark turmoil is a relatively normal state to which I've been accustomed to for the last sixteen years of my life.

The blue of the sky is tainted free and the sun still glares its summer daggers to my inner core filled with nothing but blackness.

My eyes trail after a figure of a small boy a couple of feet away from me.

Regulations relayed at the announcement stated that under aged boys were prohibited participating the Tournament lest they want to find themselves racked up with taxes higher than the norm for two years.

But then again this wasn't a boy in the first place so I'm sure it didn't apply to him as much as did to me.

The current me, that is.

His wild cerulean eyes raked the men that stood in front of him, circling him like a pack of wild dogs. These men were much taller and very strongly built, the sort of build any scrawny wimp would want in a man; an ideal macho physic.

_I wonder if they have man-snails..._The bunch of men, five in total, seemed to be led by the burly shaggy haired man who seemed to not have showered for days, his tight vest emphasising the taut tightness of his muscled torso, they all wore the same clad of breeches, muggy black tainted with mud, but there vests were all different shades of colour; horrid hue of purple, ghastly green, ghoulish yellow and gothic black.

The leader of the group seemed to be having fun sticking his head inside the boy-like figurine's personal bubble and can't stop leering at the stormy azure eyed guy with the most striking of features yet.

A shock of lightning spiked hair that seemed to taunt the man's glaring eyes as the boy-figurine holds his ground against the men around him.

On closer inspection the young man radiant features seemed to enhance greatly, but, more in a boyish manner that seemed way too mature for his height to handle, his furious glare seemed to be the only indication of him being a secret Greek God sent down to this world to punish the wicked rather than a conceited lad with no sense of fear.

People glance my way when they hear a dark chuckle; they instantly flinch at the sight of me.

I lean against the side of the stall, arms crossed over my concealed chest, glances pass through me like the passing wind ignoring its surroundings, the sound of passing commoners and noblemen and other stereotypes lose its existence long forgotten, as I zone in on the confrontation in the midst of people pretending not to notice that a possible fight was taking place.

My eyes idly scan and make direct eye contact with anyone unlucky enough to fall trap to my crawling eyes. They shudder in guilt, but, they're eyes are all the same; wild with shame.

An old Japanese style tea house was deserted, the shopkeeper having already been long gone. The young man with storm coloured hair and eyes holding so much patience, as if he was dealing with a bunch of little nagging children, wore a silky black cape that opened to reveal tanned muscled skin wrapped tightly with bandages, his lower part covered with what seemed to be matching black pants that billowed at the edge of his lower half of his legs.

I wait silently and decide to observe the scene, the next match wasn't going to start until much later this afternoon, and I had time to kill.

* * *

><p><strong>(? POV)<strong>

There were five in total of them in front of me, wearing the most hideous colours I have never seen in my life.

That wasn't the only thing that was getting on my nerves though. "Oi," a sneer from the stinking one with hair all over his bloody body, "what'd you think you're doing here, kid?"

I hate my reflexes sometimes.

Glaring in annoyance I snap back "I'm no child you fool."

The look in his eyes made one want to shrink in fear and panic almost instantaneously.

The only thing it did for me was snicker at his pathetic attempt of intimidation, which in turn, earned me his friends laughing at the sight of him. Grabbing at the edge of my tailored silk ornate black robe, the man had the audacity to lift me up and level my face with his, my feet suddenly standing on air. His yellow teeth gleaming with horror, his breath a filthy stench that rivalled even that of somebody's nasty case of fart.

"You better watch that rotten mouth of yours _**kid **_or else something bad is going to happen to you." The irony of his speech wasn't lost on me, that, and the emphasis he held for that most hated description. I lower my head so that I won't have to inhale the ungodly stench of ale and piss. My eyes covered by my naturally inherited trait of silver white ashen hair disclose the burning contempt behind it.

"I don't want to hear that coming from you _**old man**_. You're the only one dumb enough to let his mouth become the state that it is in now."

I heard someone far-off chuckle darkly but I couldn't know for certain where it was coming from, it was subtle and impossible for a mortal's untrained ear to hear.

Looking to the left side I see, not too far away, a silhouette leaning against one of the many stalls in this village.

A glimpse of his non-existent smirk is all I see from his mass of midnight hair tainted with the most impossible hair of darkest lavender, his locks obscures his face except his infuriating grin.

The grin widens when he notices me glaring at him, then, he lifts his head slowly, but, before I could catch a glimpse of what he truly looked like, a nasty jerk happens to bring me back face-to-face with the most filthiest unearthly gaping hole I've been affronted with the last thirty seconds of my life,

He's growling like a rabid dog.

I hate dogs.

"You've been warned you bloody scumbag."

_**Scumbag?**_

_**Really?**_

"Is that what all fools say when they have no better things to say to their superiors?"

The colour of scorched skin blows up all over his face as infuriation converts into fury. Snarling like the dog he seems to be, he throws me back like a rag doll. My body executes an effortless back-flip and lands graciously on the Tea Shop's wooden porch. A flicker of hesitation passes over the yellow-teethed hairball of a giant before reverting back to unmasked rage when he hears his company urging him on.

"What? Need your Mummy to tell you what to do?" I sneer.

He's face contorted with angry veins that seems to want to pop out of his face, bulging pulses as his temples throbbed noticeably.

"You," he brandishes out a spiked mason, its glinting metal spikes twinkled against the glaring sun, its hilt all made out of Oakwood. "Are. Dead."

"You know, I really wonder why people like you try to grow up so fast. Now I know it's to gain another head instead, like one head wasn't enough for an imbecile like you." I look down at him. "But then again...it does rather suit you, doesn't it?" The sneer comes naturally over my face which irks him even more so than before into rage.

"What? Need those three lackeys of yours to tell you what to do now that you're like their little errand-boy or something?" He lunges out in the blink of an eye, to anyone it would be impressive, but, it was hardly worth anything to the likes of me.

His body suspends in mid-air, he stance oh-so-horribly wrong that it was becoming a real eyesore.

He looked like he was in the middle of crawling and halfway stopping from landing a blow – all in all he looked idiotic.

His mason dropped to the ground and a snicker works past my lips.

"Peh! One lazy flick of my finger and I already have you in my hands...hmm I wonder how it would feel like to just crush your bones." He started sweating then when he realized he's body was paralysed in mid-air.

"Wh-what did you do to..." the guy in the yellow trailed off in obvious fear.

"If you knew my name then you would know what exactly I am doing to your little scumbag here."

Ultimate fear was such a little plaything users were accustomed to. The more advanced the user the easier it became to abuse that power. That power of fear to which screams are evaporated in the still air, the lifeless blank eyes that lose sanity.

Their shouts die down in the bleak shadows of one's sanity going to ruin. Or sweat abundantly the actions which were initiated first by that abuser of power.

The one wielding fear at the palm of his hand; as he played with his abusive power on the mortals at hand, enticed him to be so euphoric. Something within his chest would tightly clamp until it is unbearable, as if you were holding onto your breathe and putting pressure down on the curve of your throat. Something like that would suddenly burst in an explosive manner and...

And it would leave one madly insane.

Only yearning more of the sweet taste of fear on other people's lips, their divine earsplittingly scream that drive minds wild with wild lust for the anxiety, the raw emotional horror and fear.

Things that they did by their own hands.

Toshiro Hitsugaya favourite past time was to convey the inner fear of mortal's and bring them into the light.

He was not a man of bloodshed, in actuality; he abhorred it with such ferocious intensity that he would cut down anyone who even showed a glimmer of interest with bloodlust or any form of just killing off unreasonable innocents.

This is what set him apart from others, he loved the image of fear yet hated the signs of it being cut-off forever, in short he hated Death but loved the looks it would get every time he would show any indication towards it.

He loved all aspects of fear because he, himself, could not express such a high and profound emotion at such a level, because he lacked the sense of being afraid, hence, it was why he never held the right caterings of a normal being.

It's what made him so good at his line of work.

Because he wasn't afraid he could do anything, but, that did not mean that he was reckless or anything of that sort whatsoever.

His eyes hid the gleaming glint of teal behind the curtain of his silver hair, only he was sure of did blank lavender eyes see right through him, it unnerved him to know that a complete stranger would know exactly what he was feeling, what he was thinking, but he pushed that aside when he felt three more presence come rushing at him.

He instantaneously made hand signs with his long katana and crouched in a low stance. His eyes pierced the three men, striking up the embers of fears into an inferno.

Toshiro hid a grin as they screamed with ultimate fear, piercing their hearts to the very core, he snickered silently but overcame his insanity with the mask of indifference when he looks up again. The raw and unadulterated fear that swam in the depths of their wittering eyes was almost tempting him to fall from his high chair of self-control.

Almost...like the all-too-close space where skin makes contact.

"I must say that big ids shouldn't be playing around with adult toys or else they'll get hurt…" he let out his interior self as he lowered himself to face only the four paralysed men. "Badly." He whispered for only their ears to hear.

The manical look on his face grew when he saw their reactions on their stupid, pale and awfulness all blend into one making the perfect picture for his dreams to delight in.

No one heard him laugh a low crazy on edge laugh.

No one could ever know that he was a twisted person with a desire for fear to gaze upon with his crazy-lust filled eyes all full of want and need for that one thing he desires of all things in this Otherworldly world.

No one but…him.

He didn't sense him approach like any normal mortal would approach, instead, he didn't sense him at all. This was one small spark of warning that went off in his head, which ultimately got ignored due to his desire for wanting to capture fear's image imprinting the portrayals inside his head, the different angle of the chin, the way the eyes dilated when they see him, the quivering lips that wanted to scream, the agitation ringing off the body's whole being.

Yeah, Toshiro didn't sense him at all.

* * *

><p><strong>(Haru's POV)<strong>

I wonder what it was that held the silver-haired man in that ridiculous stupor of blissful drunkenness, the way he tried to hide the manical grin from everyone. The threat in his voice riles even him as he stokes the embers of fear in the men's hearts' and let it ablaze. The way his eyes seemed to cut wounds through their inner walls of thought and invade every last privacy they _ever_ had.

I snicker at the scene of crazed silver-haired teal-eyes demon that obviously held an obsession with invoking fear in the hearts' of man.

The high stretch of buildings decorated with Kohona banners glowed vividly with bold colours which were glaring my into my eyes. I always had sensitive eyes so I used to capturing every little detail possible.

Nothing ever did escape my eyes.

Not even the emotions of what people would try to hide, especially that crazed-filled guy with silver hair.

Manoeuvring through the sudden crowd til I am right in the face of him, I can see that I have startled him. Not one moment ago he was glaring freakishly at the men, only now, he's eyeing me perplexed. Just wondering where the hell I appeared from.

If it wasn't for the layered floor he would've met me by my chest, or under that even, but as it was so, I was levelled with his eyesight, he over towering me by his fake sense of height.

"I have that effect on people, you know." I grin.

He recoiled subtly but even to let me know that he was more than perplexed now.

He was tense.

Hm. I think this is going to be more and more interesting now.

A thought comes into my head for a second.

"I have to thank Koto-chan somehow." Gazing back to the silver haired demon I let my arms go down and move in closer to his personal space, you could see he wasn't appreciating it by the way he instantly scowled.

"Hey what's your name?" I said. Not even stopping my advance making him either move further away from his victims and closer to the entry of the departed Tea House.

"T-Toshiro Hitsugaya." He said out loud, resembling a little boy.

"My name's Haruka, wanna spend your day with me?"

He tried to hide the huge sweat drop by turning away looking nonchalant but it was so obvious that he was even shivering a little.

I don't think I'm a paedophile...why the hell does he think that?

I grin freakishly. Moving in closer until I'm close enough I pounce on him, and sure enough...

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!"

He hits me in the face.

Yep, this man was afraid of older men.

I crash landed on some wooden tables, some denting in on my recently recovered ribs.

Damn, and here I thought he was a little shy.

* * *

><p>If it seems a little rush then that is absolutely my fault! I hope you guys like this chappie and if you guys wanna know, the real thingy events are going to be just around the corner...PIKABOO!<p>

I SEE YOU!

EHEHEHe...cough cough...I'll leave you all to Haruka.

_**Bows down lowly and gets up slowly with a smile on his face**_

"Please review because I love to see what all you have to say, especially since you are wasting your time reading _this _person's story." **A snicker escaped those supple lips.**

**Me; "**I'll have you know smarty pants that THIS person right here has you as the main character!"

**Haruka "**And see how I've turned out to be? Talk out a twisted sense of humour."

**Me; ''**...**"**

**Haruka looks my way "**See even you finally realized how messed up you've turned me into!"

**Me finally looking back with crazed eyes that even make Haruka flinch a little**

**Haruka; "**What?"

**Me; "**Don't you mean tumour? Twisted sense of tumour?"

**Haruka face palms and dies.**

**Sasuke laughs.**

**Piggy Rosey cheers.**

**And the World is at peace.**

**...**

**hehehe NOT!**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND EAT CHEESE!**


	16. The Blind Hope and the Dark Reality

**_This chapter is dedicated to Mangalover01!_**

**_I hope you guys can put up with me and since holidays are here! And that I'm terribly sick that I cannot stop the fucken sneezing fit I'm having all day I just hope you guys enjoy this fic of mine._**

**_I'm having snots shooting out of my nose like freaken darts or something every damn time I'm sneezing five times in a row!_**

**_Anyway enough about my rant.*sniff sniff* please enjoy and don't be sad about the next chapters that are going to be out now that I'm glued to the laptop._**

**_Review please!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part Two<em>**

**_The Blind hope and the Dark Reality should never be a wish among Mortals _**

**(3rd Person POV)**

A pair walks along the outstretched earthly path; their direction seemed to be nowhere in particular, as they past endless seas of stalls selling stuff from stuffed toys to imitations of weaponry that seemed to satisfy consumer needs just by the look of it.

The two individuals inwardly reacted; the silver head snickered judgmentally while the midnight-blue haired just scoffed in contempt. Yet their outwardly appearance couldn't have been more different, the silver head looks away while the midnight-blue smirks lightly to whom ever had the chance to gaze upon him or his partner.

In contrast to the surrounding crowd these two young men were eye-catching on two very different levels when comparing the one with the other. One was exceptionally tall for a growing man and the other was the size of a kid, but his facial expression was one that belonged to someone way beyond the years of that of mere child. The look on their faces were captivating and mysterious, the silver haired boy held a handsome scowl while the other smiles politely but gave away nothing.

The two indeed were of different status, you could tell by the clothing the two were wearing; the silver-haired man wore the black and white robes that undoubtedly spoke volumes of what status he belonged to; people grew accustomed to understand who Knights were by their strange clothing not of this world. The tall man with all his strange and alluring looks was by no means a celebrity but he was pretty well known throughout the whole of Kohona Village as Sweet Pink mysterious waiter, no one believed one word said by Vincent on how he was a long-distant relative.

But to those who were there that night when those Demons came...the customers to be exact...they all referred him as the Bloody Bastard, well mainly the men for obvious reasons.

The women just called him their Knight in Disguised armour.

Men and women dared not cross their paths as they saw the young duo to be on an unbelievable aura of some intense and unknown being that they did not want to disturb. The air swirled around them making everyone want to be a safe distant away from them.

It wasn't an air of danger, but, more like an air of something where only two highly distinguished beings of another world were meeting and only privacy were allowed to encompass them and no disturbances were prohibited whatsoever.

Yeah they definitely didn't want to disturb such an air of silent hostility.

Toshiro couldn't believe that he actually shamed himself by screaming like a frightened child in front of the man, no older than himself, walking alongside him. He stole side glances by his passive eyes, only to meet a ready smile from the ever strange and alluring Haruka.

Haruka already knew the glances were being made to him and he just wanted to put an end to them.

It was annoying to say the least, but, Haruka loved it when people tried to disguise their intent of wanting to gaze at you with coincidently locking eyes with you. The shameful act itself went by all his likings and just drew him to make them fall lower with disgrace, by lowering them down to that level even more so. He purposely stared outright to the smaller man and held the smile of one very satisfied being. Toshiro felt the Goosebumps and sweat all over his body travelling, leaving him shaken and tense as he looked away. He didn't dare try look at Haruka again.

When they finally reached their destination both men stopped walking...due to the fact that they were both being assaulted by old women trying to sell them merchandise.

But then the blue-headed devil in disguise charmed his way out of danger, deserting the silver-headed beast frighteningly alone.

"Y-you bloody bastard! Get back here right this instant!" he could not say more due to the fact that his small frame was drowning in a sea of petticoats and frilled materials of the highest quality generated by the Fabric-casters.

He didn't expect to be saved once his outstretched hand was swallowed up by the massive darkness that closed all around him.

He couldn't retaliate because that was against his moral and dignity.

He couldn't verbally abuse them either lest he wanted to be branded a bastard who held no morale towards the female society, hence giving Kohona Capital a bad reputation.

And lastly he could not do ANYTHING unless that involved getting aggravated men tailing his arse and give him a piece of their mind.

Yeah...he couldn't do anything at all.

Suddenly the suffocating mingles of heavy breathing, forcing body parts and lingering ghastly fingers are gone in the blink of a flashing light that lingered way too long before morphing colours into perception.

He eyes squint only to enlarge when he sees a looming hand coming his way, only to feel himself get yanked up and pulled through the mass of separating bodies that not one second ago crushed him senseless. The jolt caused him to stumble but another hand snaked into place holding him upright. Blinking profusely he looks up dazed a little before scowling in pretend annoyance.

Trying to mask the little blush; enamouring his tanned high-cheekbones.

"Small children should be more careful when playing with grown-ups. Or else they'll be hurt in the long-run." The hands that kept him in place left him, only to dust off the specks of dirt and grime that managed to keep their hold on his black silken robes.

He stood there rigid as nimble long slender fingers travelled all over his body and swiped at him gently, like little waves washing over him with their force, but not enough force was applied for him to jerk back and forth, it was only gentle and smooth and nothing more. Its purpose to just rid of the imperfections that threatened to stain the highest quality of silken obsidian robes that all of Hitsugaya and other Clans of the Shield wore.

The simple black robes signified what status that person belonged to while the person bloodline trait only signified the family to which he belonged to. No women were of any of the families were recruited or even allowed to step up their status to one that mainly belonged with crossing swords.

As it should be, all women were required to be raised with the highest etiquette and play the game of marriage, where the regulations were to snatch the heart of many a men but only marry the most influential man of them all.

Right now the most influential man was already married and the next in line to be the most influential wasn't of noble lineage or blood, which then resulted in the women coming to a stalemate. For there was no influential man next in line to which belonged to noble birth but only candidates…candidates that belonged to only the highest nobility status and or housed the best fighters and strategists Kohona Capital could ever have under their rule.

The families that were on even grounds, only one step away in offering their Clan member as the most influential consisted of five families or in other simpler words, Clans.

All in all something had to happen to misplace the ladder of stalemate nobility in order for the game to continue for the brooding women who were not getting any younger by each passing day, ah how vain is such the pure hearted soul of that of a fair maiden.

Toshiro only sighed in relief as his family was only 3rd in the masked competition, much to his mother disappointment, that has been going on for centuries on ends with countless of fair beautiful maidens of nobility getting married through the unchanging cycle of marriage and birth.

Each Clan held one prospective member to be appointed the most influential, through their connections and line of occupation; the one deemed the most compatible one in being Kohona Capital most was chosen as the representative of their Clan and also therefore in line for the most influential being on Kohona to have ever lived.

The prime candidates in line, who were responsible for the catastrophic dilemma, were as stated in the following.

The Kuchiki Clan who held their candidate as Byakuya Kuchiki who wore white headpieces which he keeps up in intricate called kenseikan that symbolize his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki family, one on top of his head and another on the right side.

His slate grey eyes and tall stature rivalled that of a willowing tree, his cold personality and chillingly calm demeanour to any given situation caught many admirers as it did with enemies of every kind; be it man or creatures that stemmed from the Horrors of the Dark Ages.

Byakuya Kuchiki was rarely seen in the Ballrooms but his rare appearance alone added to the cold and stiff air he carried within himself when dealing with socialization seemed to pierce arrows through many of the noble women's hearts of hearts.

The death of his recent wife was still not lost on him, Hisana Kuchiki, who was a simple commoner but with extraordinary features that rivalled even the most beautiful of women that belonged to the High Society and not some Bakery Store.

Not only did the traumatic assassination of his dear beloved wife lead him to be more closed off and apathetic tool of war to everyone around him, since he took the position of Head Captain of the King's Special Force Army Division, but, he became more prone to lash out inhumane punishments to even the smallest of mistakes his soldiers would commit.

This last observation was not publicly known and only those who were closely acquainted or under his commands would shiver at the apparent knowledge.

Toshiro, due to his Clan ties with the Kuchiki Clan, was a rather close acquaintance to Byakuya therefore he shivered knowingly, not noticing that it caused the pale-lavender eyed Haruka to smirk in curiosity.

Ever since Hisana's death Byakuya's status became that of a prime candidate for marriage and most influential.

The other culprit at hand was the Uchiha Clan and their sole representative Sasuke Uchiha. Their emblem a traditional fan with the top half covered in red, a fire fan.

Being the son of Fukago of the Uchiha Clan, the most prized man to serve his ruler of Kohona in all his capabilities was something people, especially the noble of the Society, were extremely proud and threatened. And his lovely wife who didn't have her beauty fade after years of being declared as the Angel of Kohona.

He didn't know that much of the Uchiha, as he did not have close ties to him whatsoever, only that he was exceptionally good looking and that he seemed to be a boy trying to grow up fast behind his mask of prideful arrogance and sneer.

His raven blue locks and infamous onyx eyes which would go red, an Uchiha trait passed to many of the men of the Clan, his lithe body build and smouldering glare and upturned glare was the only thing Toshiro could remember of the arrogant brat.

A finger catches his low chin and his handsome face is pulled slowly upwards, only to glare at the perpetrator that had the audacity to uphold his ground at the indecent act of lifting a noble chin and not let go.

The act, bringing Toshiro back to reality, made him realize a very nasty shocking truth about the whole of the situation.

Ever since he stepped through this Village he's been raided on all sides by women of all ages and that he's never been more helpless in his entire life and that the only Saviour of this horrid situation, where he could not do so much as lift a finger, was somebody who gave him the chills that even rivalled that of Byakuya!

But even so…even when he referred me like a child not once has he treated me as one. I have to but accept his unspoken assistance in this situation of the duration I have to spend here.

He allowed Haruka to snake his long lanky arm around his small shoulder and crush him to Haruka's side as they both passed by the shock-eyed women that not too long ago crushed a helpless Toshiro.

Haruka, on his part, couldn't help but smile at the lack of adulthood displayed upon his small-framed companion. He decides to change his slow pace as it was taxing his time in trying to find where the Archery Event would be held out.

Successfully capturing Toshiro's rapt attention to the sudden change of pace, the young small man focuses on his two feet and forces his small limbs to keep up with the ungodly speed his companion took on.

Thoroughly putting specs of dirt in the gaping holes of the monstrous women, already forgotten by our current focus of the chapter, they left in a cloud of dust which ultimately ruined the shock-induced women lying fallen on the ground.

When Haruka paced inhumanly faster than possible, Toshiro's concentration adapted to that of a higher level species. It made him forget his surroundings completely as he was to rapt up about achieving one objective; to keep up with his companions' footsteps.

Making him look like a cute but stubborn little boy instead of a young nobleman, he unconsciously outstretches both fisted hands to his sides and would swing each back and forth with every step taken, and, since his companion was going at a rather really fast pace—more like inhumanly impossible speed—his fists were seen in a flurry of blurring motion.

The small smile on Haruka's face wasn't seen by many because it was impossible in the first place, considering the rate of speed he and his friend was going at, and the gleam in both his eyes were both unseen.

But let me tell you what exactly was in those usual blank and emotionless eyes of his.

They were filled with nothing but expectance.

Something his past life has already attuned itself to easily acquire to her surroundings.

Hinata's that is.

The feeling he would get every time something was about to happen, he could foretell what it would be right before it happened, it was something that had some way or another sharpened itself until it was left gleaming, aiding him immensely during the past couple of fights he already associated with beforehand.

But it wasn't as if he needed it or anything, his raw intuition was more than enough for the many battles he's been forced to deal with, especially with that raven-haired Uchiha

The sudden thought of him sent Haruka smiling. Anyone with fast and super-observant eyes would have easily mistaken it for something sinister or even sadistic looking.

The all seeing oracles who saw him thought the latter.

Anyone with fast eyes would have to agree, as the aura Haruka was emitting wasn't helping him at all.

When Haruka assessed his surroundings, having delving deeper into the streets of the rather lively village, he came to note, during the mad rush he was doing to himself and his small companion, the next event was somewhere amongst these hundreds of event stalls and since his time was nearly up the next events' resignation stall was nearing to its closing time.

But first he needed to find it if he ever wanted to make the next rush of mad euphoria he would now always feel, due to the hatful glances and red rage he'd get from his fellow competitors every time he'd either smile or look away from their scared shitless faces, during the Tournaments' events.

The next round of combative skills would not be going on until after the Archery Tournament and since all contestants were required to pass the current event in order to surpass and be able to compete in the next Tournament.

Anyone who loses would be disqualified immediately.

Since this was going to be taking up the whole day the main events of the Tournament would be having multiple battles starting at the same time as the others, whereas in Archery, well, the main objective of the game was to shoot all bullseyes. Any misses would mean an immediate disqualification.

Haruka couldn't help but laugh at the insane expectations the regulations expected of them. Of course the laugh was a light lilt of soft and husky whispers in the wind which made all listeners blush at the false nightly promises it seemed to incur in their gutter-scattered minds.

Toshiro didn't like to be yanked around...he didn't know it would be so painful until Haruka decided to show him the full extent of damages it can create.

"Ah—oh! It isn't here." Haruka gazes to his left side and spots something that resembled an arrow with a quiver. Violently stopping so sharply would have sent anyone sprawling if their companion's hold on them wasn't so firm on their shoulders already. The only thing it did to Toshiro was lift his feet off momentarily in the air, his whole body suspended in the air for an agonizing fraction of seconds, before his companion's swerve, so dangerous in its vicinity that it would have injured anyone's face if they hadn't the mind to steer clear of the duo, would be successful thus allowing Toshiro to be choke-free, as Haruka's hold when swerving would grab hold of Toshiro's pale blue scarf wrapped around his neck therefore having him in a chokehold, but as it kept on recurring...

"Oh is that—no it isn't." A head snap later.

"That may be...not the one I am looking for right now." Another sharp swerving motion later leaves Toshiro flying in the air as the yank was so hard and bloody forceful.

"Oh bother that isn't it as well." An exasperated sigh, which was non-existent, escapes Haruka's pale but rosy pink lips. Not a drop of sweat was seen escaping his brow from all the strenuous and extorting activity he's conducted.

Having long lost his stronghold of concentration Toshiro laid limply by Haruka's side gasping desperately for air, his face so filled with horror and disbelief at the way he was being handled by such a...commoner!

Yep, Toshiro sure as hell did not like getting yanked around; too bad he had to feel first-hand to just realize this crazy and absurd fact.

"Ah! Master Toshiro. Why are you so weary?" It was as if Haruka had just suddenly realized the forgotten existence of Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Who," he took a huge gasping bagful of air "WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND DO YOU THINK IS AT FAULT HERE YOU IMPULSIVE IDIOTIC COMMONER!" Never has Toshiro lost his cool for any occasion whatsoever and yet, here he was blowing his top off as his whole body seemed to loom over the sudden small figure of his companion.

"Hahaha but Master Toshiro never said anything like stop or any of that sort. So I figured that it wasn't something of a problem or anything." Haruka's light laugh and carefree display of attitude seemed to tick Toshiro off than ever.

"Hah! Stop? Said anything? How in the Under World's Name was I able to manage to do such a feat when I was too busy getting YANKED and choking by a crazy nut-job of a commoner?" His stormy blue eyes were lightning bolts as they narrowed to slits, the white lightning shooting off thunder bolts to Haruka's figure.

Haruka only laughed with mirth at the raging little man that was his companion of the day, the laughing fit from Haruka was so unnatural to Toshiro that he momentarily forgot his fit of rage for a split second, consumed by thoughts at how feminine pheromones were coming off Haruka and staining his mind and cheeks with red, his mouth agape at the girly sight before him.

Just what the hell was going on...?

Haruka lifted his fist to stop his laughing fit, by putting it over his mouth, but ultimately it made him giggle and his tilting head wasn't helping at all.

You could just see it at how everyone was getting blood spurting out of their noses, both women and men alike, and how they just stood there captivated by the scene of a beautiful person laughing, the person's gender unknown to all.

Clutching his stomach from the giggling he tried to stop but couldn't help the lack of control that consumed over him as an image of the young nobleman's face was cutely in his head, waving his arms about in his bout of anger directed at him.

If anyone knew the real reason why Haruka could not stop laughing, I'm sure that anyone would be scarred by just one sentence.

And that wasn't even half the content that was going through Haruka's dark, twisted and morbid mind.

After awhile Haruka gained some control over himself and settled back in grinning solemnly at Toshiro, who by now regained his senses only to stand there rigid with shock as he realized something, just what the hell was he doing with this commoner in the first place?

"We're finally here Master Toshiro." Haruka bows down, a fist over his chest, and true enough the huge sign board with the Arrow and Quiver was painted green and orange-red flames.

"Why the hell am I here?" yelled Toshiro.

Haruka went back up and slightly had a confused look on his face as he tilts his head once more to the side, his pale and unnaturally coloured slanted eyes coming both into view was so out of place with the expression that he was trying to convey that it ultimately came off as if he was glaring expressionlessly at the enemy, successfully shaking the supposed-enemy up by his ice-cold stare.

"Don't you remember? You're my companion for the day Master Toshiro."

A gleam was seen in his eyes as a thought crossed his mind.

Toshiro went cold when his companion started looming over him all of a sudden.

_What the...how the hell did he cover the amount of distance so quick?_

Toshiro's thoughts were snatched away harshly when he feels his left hand take in by a much bigger but cold hand. He's body instantly starts acting up but he can't do anything as Haruka bows down and nears his lips to Toshiro's shaking hand.

Haruka's eyes looked so lifeless and seemed to suck the breath out of Toshiro as they both locked stares.

It was cold, chilling, and seemed to hold some kind of unnatural black aura swimming in the depths of it all, but, there was something undoubtedly more than just the black aura Toshiro sensed within the pale-eyed Haruka. But before he could do more in looking closer, those same eyes sharpen slightly, enough to remind Toshiro's body to jolt as something pierced deeply within himself.

The look...

The cold stare that suddenly transpired to take hold of the flimsy but existing aura inside of those pale-eyes of his was conveying something to Toshiro.

The cute small smile that would have fooled anyone in believing that this man was not insane was promptly used in a different manner than it should be.

No one could see the eyes that Toshiro was seeing right now.

No one could see the face of something so...

Demonic

Evil

Sinister

Malicious

Malevolent

Cruel

Sadist

Dark

Horrible

None of these descriptions were ever used in Toshiro's vocabulary when dealing with others, so it could have been easily understandable when all these labels were thrown out of the window by the real thing in front of him.

There could be no words for the way he felt right now, no mere word could easily capture the full extent of what he was feeling when his azure eyes, fear-stricken and shaking in ultimate fear, was slowly getting consumed, swallowed and chewed out through his companion's facial expression.

A moment later those cruel demonically sinister eyes and horrifying smile of his was out of his head when Haruka finally kisses Toshiro's tightly clenched fist.

Taking a step back Haruka lets a smile cover up the abundant amusement he felt right then and there as he looked over Toshiro.

"Please take care of me my humble Master Toshiro of the Hitsugaya Clan."

The sinking feeling in his stomach reminded Toshiro of that time and place.

_This man...just what is he? _

His retreating figure seemed to stand out so much in the crowd, and no it wasn't due to his working attire, there was something about him that reminded Toshiro the clear clarity of that night so many millennia ago.

_No it couldn't be! There is no way in hell that this man here is the same one!_

_There's no possible way that can be true!_

Toshiro's eyes widens at the unbidden thought crossing into his mind.

Haruka turns around and stops smiling when he sees the look on Toshiro's face. Deceptively indecisive he reveals his true, well a part of it anyway, feelings and smiles beautifully, his head leaning on his left shoulder, before returning back on track and heading towards the stand of resignation for the next event.

He knew something was wrong with him, which was why Haruka was laughing at him.

_No, this man could never be the same one. He's been dead over centuries! There is no way this man could ever be him._

But then the horrific image again comes into play, the one that happened just recently, and Toshiro's arms are not seeming to care that they are shaking uncontrollably.

"There's no way...that's possible."

Haruka didn't miss one single thing that went on Toshiro's troubled face.

And that only made him smile that much more.

"Next stop Archery!"


	17. The Black Bottle of Transgressions

**Last Part**

**The Black Bottle of Transgressions, Sins and Betrayal...which should I pick to take me to Hell?**

The day seemed to be filled with mirth, joy and a happy memory as the sun was climbing down to stop at midpoint of the horizon. After getting assembled with the resignation board to enter, with only three seconds to spare and nearly getting disqualified before even starting, I had asked Toshiro why the Sun was stopping as it did not move for more than one hour, the light still showing people of this World the way. Toshiro looked at me for a moment, his suspicious glare frowning covering the exasperation he held within, and asked seriously.

"Are you not from this World?" from my blank stare as reply he continued.

"Everyone knows that the Sun stays mid horizon as it represents the welfare of this Country's state. The King is the only one who will order the Sun to go sleep and ask his Sister, the Moon, to come take her post in watching over the Country's welfare."

I could only smile silently as I had my head bowed down, covering both eyes from view.

Toshiro watched as my lips parted swiftly to form words for ears to hear and the mind to comprehend.

"Actually I'm not from here."

The look on his face made me want to laugh. But that wouldn't do at all.

"Wh-where are...you...?" He takes a step back; stumbling as something black was coming around and surrounding myself all of a sudden, though I hardly noticed the black swirls dancing around me.

I hold back a grin and decide to not tell the little guy. Turning away I promptly end the conversation leaving Toshiro's curiosity and suspicion rise higher, I knew this just by glancing back at him before looking away again, smirking.

All I could see was men, old and young, testing out their unique custom made quivers and arrows, the latter was seemingly released shooting off to their practice dummies at an insane speed, some hit close to the bullseye while others were so far off that one idling peasant who was standing nowhere near the dummies was nearly shot at in the arse by a stray arrow.

The guy who shot it was immediately eliminated by the airing spokesman.

I wonder how they're able to be projecting their voices without the modern technology back at Earth I think to myself. I stop walking and glance up in the sky, leaning back a little, but I see no speakers in view with amplifiers, no lost wiring trailing under the foot of passer-byers, contestants and nobles nor any indication whatsoever of any man-made equipment of any sort.

Nada.

A certain someone wasn't paying any attention, I presume, to where he was going and crashed straight into my back. Sighing audibly as Toshiro let out an "oomph!" as he crashed back on his butt to the concrete ground, the impact having no effect on me whatsoever, I half turn and glance over to the little man who was currently rubbing his butt without noble grace but a grace that was reserved for little children. A daze overcame his perfect features and complexion.

"Master, please be more mindful of your surroundings." I allow myself to inform him what an eyesore he is becoming to the public's eye.

Which, if he ignored his bruised pride, he would've have find none of that sort happening right now. I go back in scanning the area and still, to no avail, I find nothing that can help me identify where the spokesman, male, loud and hell-bent annoying as an arse prickling old man, was stationed at or what he looked like. Oh how I wished to just up and have a go at the annoying loud nasal voice-of-a-spokesman.

I hear a groan from behind.

"What the bloody Hell is your damn body made of? Rocks?" he demanded.

Idly looking back with a bored eye, but offering him a smile, which wasn't much in the emotional department, I do it out of duty to offer him an answer.

"Nothing much, just your usual skin and bones, though you can't really blame the bandages I have wrapped around the entirety of my body, but you can't really tell on my arms since I have already loosened them off a whiles back...Hm I think three weeks back or maybe even more, oh I am too lazy to think of such thoughts, but, there you have it," I smile indulgently to the figure on the floor, making him shiver in fear at the full-front confrontation of my eerie and out of place smile, ultimately making him sweat at the uncomfortable atmosphere the act seemed to draw out. "Just your typical healing patient wrapped up with bandages of Hell, which was advised carefully that it wasn't meant to be treated to the weak-hearted."

The intensity of my glare proved too much for little Toshiro as he glanced away, a slight blush marring his perfect complexion and his throbbing pain long forgotten. A smile tugged the corners of my lips to transform into a lopsided grin but refrain to do so.

Pouting indignantly he replies as his folded arms come to rest on his chest. "I would rather not indulge in finding out what exactly these bandages you harbour are exactly made of." He still didn't dare look at me.

"Too scared in finding out, eh?"

I only chortled at the enraged flaming little temper Toshiro had when provoked at his pride.

"I just don't want to know the name of such things that make your back view a bloody wall." I laughed more at his need of further explanation, vainly trying to hide his red-stained cheeks.

Resuming my walk I raise an arm over my shoulder and signal him to come follow, without looking back to see his reaction. Knowing fully well what his face would look like without visual confirmation from my eyes.

A growl, no, more likely a rabid snarl emits from my behind, no, it isn't my arse you perverted readers.

I smirk when I feel his presence comes to follow my directions.

"Do not treat me like some lowly dog you scum-dirt filled low-class commoner." He spat angrily at the back of me.

Lacing both of my hands over my head to rest at the back, the action foreign to Toshiro's and others eyes, I abruptly turn on my heel so fast that even startles him in the face of my own, my smirk poorly disguised.

"Then I guess you had better hurry up the pace Master Toshiro."

The scowl on his face made my smirk twist into a smile. After that we walked quietly through the throng of people; Toshiro sulking under the façade of indifference, while I was seriously thinking on relevant issues that needed attention.

"Master Toshiro, by any chance, do you happen to own a bow and a bunch of arrows?"

When there was no reply I made myself glance to the side and notice that Toshiro was way beyond caring of what others may think of him as he was in an undignified manner standing there, mouth hanging open, and eyes incredulous.

"You've got to be yanking my tail here, how the Hell were you going to compete in the first place you...you ignorant tyrant of a fool!" the rising anger and ridiculous state he was finding himself in was proving on that he was near over a certain borderline limit.

"Ahh...if you had a tail Master Toshiro I will not yank it, no matter how tempting it may prove to be..." a pointed glare was immediately heated my way and served with side dishes of delicious aromatic of rising rage filled hatred. "In front of the eyes of many that stand around us, but if it were just the two of us..." his glare doubled in multitudes of pure hate rolling off him. I chuckle at the sight of him.

"What do expect from a middle-class commoner my Master Toshiro?" I continue on probing his pride.

The fact that he snatched my hand and started dragging me off to the opposite was making me quirk my eyebrow at the whole scenario unfolding right now; a short child-like, in appearance only, dragging an eight foot guy like me. This surely was eye catching and I was right when all heads were drawn at the comical sight of Toshiro and me.

We stepped out of a little shop that was in the corner of the bustling grey walls of Kohona Village with my newly acquired weapons held in hand. A scowling sour faced Toshiro following behind. The weapon Toshiro bought for me was basic and cheap, recommended personally by me, and the snags of arrows packeted in a cylinder wood bag that was latched itself by its metal clasp that was at the end of the brown animal skin leather strap. The Quiver Sack, not much knowing what it's called so I might as well give it a name to by, was the only expensive thing that Toshiro had to buy. Everything else was cheaply made and rusty but doable enough itself to withstand a couple of more years, just not flashy like those other intricate designed weapons. But there were other things that caught my eye, like the cursed black saber sword that glinted with untold misery for any wielder to step forward, why they were selling such an atrocity was beyond me but it did prove to be a nice decoration to the whole setting of medieval contraptions ready to chop your head off.

A smile threatened to break the intense atmosphere Toshiro was creating and purposely trying to stagger me or something of that kind. The lame attempt on his part made him grouchy as always and never ceased to amaze me how easily it was to make him fall back to a manner befitting a spoiled, sulking child.

"Master Toshiro I thank you for your services and will make it up to you by serving you your meal times from now on at my Master's Tavern _Sweet Pink _of the duration of your stay here in Kohona Village." The look on his face went into suspicion mode.

"It isn't free is it?" he was glaring.

I grin helpless at his charms. "Nope." I shake my head for emphasis.

He blew up. "Then what kind of repayment is that? Are you a simpleton? How in hell am I getting repaid when I'm paying for my own meals?"

I slant my head sideways looking at him while still walking back to the large spacious field that was getting lined up by contestants. The bulls eye more than 30 metres away, on the side lines were the podiums where the audience sat the more refined the podium the better guess that important figures were situated there,

"Why my services will be your payment, of course, unless you _want _to lower your pride and eat free meals like a beggar than you're more than welcome to sit out, wearing rags, searching another Tavern nearby for free food."

The twitch in his left eyebrow and glare he had on was on full blast.

"Even though you said that you didn't even mention your own Masters' Tavern for me to get free meals?" The clenched teeth, the shaking fists at both sides, are one of the many ways of elevating ones' anger, which of course brought me great pleasure knowing that Toshiro was acting the way he was by my own manipulative influence.

"Of course not, what do you take me for? A living, breathing and down-to-earth saint that offered free food to nobles? Please, not even beggars go near our Tavern so why should you expect us to treat you any different?" The tone of my voice was indifferent but the smile that was beaming was posing as the opposite effect of my blunt reply.

Toshiro just gawked as he stood there incredulous and beyond angry than any female named tsunami.

Yeah, he was that angry.

Before Toshiro could mutter bloody murder or bloody bastard which was much more suited for this occasion, we had arrived at our destination. The field was aligned with painted white Roman numeral numbers. I was number four so I headed that way not realizing that a certain bob of purple hair was sitting on the sidelines looking heatedly at me with recognition.

Toshiro and I both ignore the sudden uproar of squeals from the female side. Their voices, having so much impact, shook the grassy ground beneath us. Toshiro could only gulp in horror at the true strength of women.

"Sc-scary." He had no idea how right he was.

Smirking deviously I purposely reach up to my gold toggles and slowly unclasp each of the three laid out beneath one another diagonally across my chest, both showing off the Hellish Bandages Kotomi gave me when I first got here and my unblemished pale and cream-coloured skin.

In return, every single blooming flower of maidenhood just dunked the whole podium with massive heavy nosebleeds shooting out of their nostrils, their hands uselessly trying to hold back the staunch of overflowing crimson. The majority of the men only turned blue at the sight of bleeding women.

But then something catches my eye, and turning to see, I swiftly turn back to Toshiro and ignore the sight back at the sidelines.

"Haruka what the HELL?" bellowed a shrill and hysterical voice.

Yeah, I guess Plan Ignore-Raging-Kotomi was asking too much to simply accomplish.

Toshiro suddenly shook with tremendous fear even though his mask of indifference was schooled over his facial features, earning a raised brow from yours truly, before, turning back to look at the only girl, besides Kagome and the other young men that sat with them with fear emanating off them from the sight of the rage-filled Kotomi, not bleeding her nostrils off at the sight of me and my unclasped toggles.

Feigning innocence I turn my head directly to the source of where Kotomi boom-boxed her voice, needing no assistance from anyone or anything, to get the message across to the other party, which in this case happened to be me.

"Oh, my _**dear**_ Kotomi! I did not, for the life of me, see you there amidst all the blemishing young blossoms and withering old jack-handles surrounding you!" Kotomi glared at the tone of voice I took upon myself, her heightened glare an indication of her anger rising, and couldn't try to get down from her position even though she stood up she couldn't go down because it was quite crowded with the crowd and all.

Bowing lowly to Kotomi, who was only glaring warningly at me for my indecent act, I turn away trying to stifle the low chuckle that inevitably snuck out of my system. Looking at Toshiro only made his façade of indifference slip up as he was matching his true feelings with his appealing facial features, well appealing to what the ladies seem to want these days.

When I concentrated back on the field we were in I could already tell that the competition had already begun,

Already the dark mood was settling into my suppressed chest, swelling with darkness.

Ever since I came to this earth everything has been more chaotic within me and now...now that I am experiencing one thing after another I cannot keep up with it all. The pathetic realization of how I am now is something that has been gnawing at my subconscious every night and day that passes by.

The only true times I feel...far from those suppressing urges have only happened once...

...that one and cold rainy night when I slaughtered all those worthless scum of demon breed.

The soft tingle throbs in pleasure deep down my chest at the reminiscence, but, fades away just as fast as it did when it came to materialize.

All it did was leave me with more darkened and raging emotions that were escalating every time I let myself think back on those urging desire to see crimson. Not even the men I fight here can keep me from delving deeper down in these frustrating emotions I have building within me, which only makes me lose more of my self-control I find hard keeping at bay. These pathetic excuses of competitions were out from the first strike and aren't adding any pleasure to my demanding needs. The more I fight is like the more I'm less satisfied with the product of my work.

The cold, twisting knob in the pit of my stomach is getting tighter and tighter, and it's not because of the bandages wrapped tightly around me and my upper torso, it was sinking deeper and deeper like an unbearable anchor trying to pull me down and squeeze the air out of my existence so that I may disappear and be gone like the wind.

Oh, how I wanted to rip free my stomach so that the black inkiness and the blue currents of misery can escape me and leave me bare a gaping hole which would satisfy the clenching thirst for blood and ripped skin, milky skin turn pale and purple, long gashes of blood adorning the plain and lifeless bodies of those all around me, wordless screams of pure agony and fear ringing out throughout the dead of night cleansing my ears of the ruckus of livery that blankets this village in positivity and nourishment, everything I wanted to twist and make it black, bland and dead to all who wish otherwise.

"Bloody hell..." that one sentence has me stopping from my train of thought and I look calmly to where Toshiro is hanging his mouth open is disbelief but his eyes narrowed in anger.

That one thing makes me look up to see across the field that makes me...unsettled in all the unexpected places and the mood flushed in a rush of swirls of raging distortion.

The slight curve of my lips couldn't be wiped off even if I wanted it to.

Because the answer to my supressed and tormenting demands was going to be met by the answer walking smugly on the field.

"Master Toshiro," I take hold the giant quiver and right it into position, the arrow I notch it into place my two middle fingers nimbly holding the end tip in between.

I aligned it at the right angle, my right arm brought back a little being bent at the elbow and all, even as everyone else shoots off arrows at the unexpected worry in their line of sight and forces their bows to drop or either aim elsewhere I aim straight and true at where my bullseye was situated. The walking nuisance smirking smugly still hasn't come to pass my territory.

I knew once Toshiro looked up at me he was gawking at a whole new level and turned deathly pale at the objectives I was going to achieve.

Waiting for the person to walk a little closer I count to ten.

"Did you know that I've never once been told how to use a bow and quiver before? And this is my first time using it?" I smile brightly, turning my smile to direct it to Toshiro as I counted to ten was up.

Toshiro's eyes couldn't get any bigger and just when I was about to let go of my arrow a piercing scream inevitably rang aloud the whole of the area just when collected gasps were flung into the air.

"Whoops." I find my arm empty of an arrow and see it fly across with velocity the eyes couldn't possibly fly; I trail after it with ease as my pale eyes expect it to reach its target.

This was so outrageously stupid! How could I be stuck here in a dump like this and be treated by such a low-life scum of a commoner!

The thought of actually getting bested by none other than a lowly civilian was too much to bear. Those pale eyes were mocking and taunting and everything I loathed! Who in hell was in their right mind to ever cross roads with an Uchiha and expect to be forgotten?

But then that just goes to another question, was the bloody bastard trying to be forgotten the way his body was suggesting was proving to be another matter altogether.

Frowning knowingly at the remembrance of his behaviour I couldn't say what exactly his problem...was but truthfully that wasn't the one main reason why something felt wrong in me.

His eyes...why the hell was his eyes so familiar when he's never met this guy before in his entire life?

Shaking off the thoughts I eye the field before me.

The Archery was now on and looking at the men all lined up and taking aim was either pathetically standard or just pathetic altogether.

Suddenly my mind takes a turn for the worst when the image of that pale-eyed bastard comes into picture and seriously makes my blood boil, especially when that image is o him smiling closely to me.

"Damn it!" That's it. Seeing that pathetic crowd all laugh and be happy is seriously pissing me off! How dare they be happy while I'm here angry beyond hell because of that pale-eyed frea

And with that thought in check I stride directly and purposely in everyone's shocked and surprised view and walk beside the bullseyes on my left. The collective gasps were what I was aiming for and smug smile that went across my face was satisfactory and inwardly I snickered at the thought of angry men.

Che they deserve it since it's their fault I'm like this!

All the girls' eyes were on me, that and their screaming, and I could see the men seething in bewilderment at the course of action taking place. The leisurely stroll I took upon myself made me know that Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and everyone else on our squad were bound to see me messing the whole Tournament up for my selfish gain.

Hell I don't even know what the heck I was going to gain from this but I sure as hell didn't give a damn.

A couple more steps and I am on the field directly walking alongside the bullseyes that were on my left.

All the competing archers take aim and release at the last second away from where their true target lay since it was getting obscured from my person. Passing by ultimately halts all course of action as archers put down their bows not daring to shoot or do anything lest they want to chance at jail for attempted murder on a nobleman like me.

My pocketed hands and straight back radiates the angry strain of my body, telepathically telling everyone I'm pissed off but under the veil of reality, of course I'd never show my anger in front of anyone and that goes double for a crowd.

By the third passing of the bullseyes I leisurely let my eyes roam all over the controlled expressions of all the competing men and smirk outwardly at their strain of keeping a blank face, trying not to show resentment, but seeing my smirk pops a few veins.

But all thoughts go down the drain when I'm about to take one step forward before an arrow comes whisking dangerously past me and embed itself deep in the bullseye board right next to me. The closest thing to death. To the end of my life...was exactly 5mm away from my face.

A flimsy, old and rugged looking arrow that looked as if it was the cheapest thing to buy off the stock...and that thing was the one thing keeping me away from death, that and 5 bloody mm.

Silence.

That's all I can hear from everybody...just silence as everyone gawks shockingly at the sight of my near-death. I stand there frozen and I, possibly crazy already, can hear Naruto's idiotic mind going haywire. But then it was all too quiet, enough so that the monologue that sprang forth to my right, to where the arrow came from, was heard as if that person was shouting rather than speaking.

"Oh for the love of...! You got a perfect hit!" For some reason the tone of voice suggested the speaker to be bewildered and disbelief coloured his underlying tone of astonishment.

My anger was rapidly rising as it was returning to full force. Whoever did this was going to pay, as long as I punch the guts out of that persons' bloody mouth stating the obvious!

"What are you talking about? Obviously I missed."

The voice deadpanned and the silence was heavy.

A silken and all too familiar voice replied without haste or thought, it almost sounded pained at missing its target.

Me.

On second thoughts I think I'll skip the bastard and go straight for the damn bastard who's been plaguing my mind for the whole day. My anger snaps and that's when I know that it's all over for him.

For Haruka that damn bloody fool was going to die NOW by my hands right here, right now!

Snarling loudly I feel my fisted hands bleed as I clench them tightly as I looked up to my right...only to be welcomed by a smiling pale eyed freak who was sure as hell asking for death.

That's the one sane thought that runs through me before everything around me goes red and I lose all sense of reality...only the want of crimson blood to flow free of pale white skin from a certain somebody is the only clear and rationale thing on my mind.

Fuzzy, distorted images are everywhere but something in me focuses on one clear thing.

The air around me snaps and I already can feel the effects of the Sharingan taking place. The 1st stage of my bloodline which could detect all the movements even before the enemy himself was about to think it himself.

The gravity around me disappears and the earth's debris floats around me. All my anger is driving me to insanity.

That is when my body moves on its own and my mind goes blank with nothing but pure rage.

* * *

><p>The stark distance between us was covered almost in an instant. One moment the Uchiha was there standing with glaring red eyes, his obsidian colours swirled in circulation of three tomoes, the ground beneath him seemed to shake until tiny pieces of dirt were floating wildly up and all around him, his raven-blue hair flowing crazily all around his downturned face.<p>

Hm. I think he's angry.

That was my last thought before instinct took over as the air seemed to rush past me in multitudes and the next thing I know the Uchiha's face is right in front of my own. The moment his inhumane blood red eyes overcame my own and the fisted punch barrelling my way came to view...well even through the murderous look he had on his face I couldn't, for the life of me, even if I wanted to, stop myself from laughing outright in joy. This in turn made his punches strike that much harder to my abdomen. Backing away swiftly on the balls of my feet I draw him away from the line of contestants and simultaneously duck, dodge and jump over each and every strike of his. Each move wasn't thought out, I just let my body flow and then before I realised it...I was moving with no thoughts at all for what I was going to do next, my body was moving through it all like it had a mind of its own.

He didn't stop running, so fast that it wasn't even possible for a mere person to keep up, but, since when was I a _mere person _to begin with? His left arm swung an uppercut and my head jerked back swiftly missing the near hit. His angered red eyes and swirling tomoes were glaring down at me as the momentum took him up in the air, I arched my back away from him and allow a miniscule of a smile to adorn my face before my body blurs out beneath him.

Before he could do anything, since he was mid-air he was immobilized therefore unable to do anything, I crouched lowly behind him and manoeuvred my body twisting it at an angle as I balanced the whole of my body on the palms of my hands, feet aimed in the air, my body lurched sickeningly in the sweet cold rush of air before slamming solidly at the small of the Uchiha's back. My legs moved like spiders as they crawled quickly up his spine to twist themselves around his slender and pale neck. Holding him in a choke-hold my upper half decided to flick forward sharply so that I would be sitting on his shoulders and not dangling off it.

Hands quickly grab hold of my legs and try to pry off the offending objectives as they tighten even more around his neck. Grabbing hold of the lock of his raven-blue hair, surprising me at its silken touch which nearly made my hands slip up its grip, at both sides of head with my hands, pulling just as my head throws back and pulling my body with it. The sudden pull and perfect hold on his hair and neck makes sure that my weight outweighs his own as I feel our connected limbs arch with as much grace granted the situation, his feet off the ground stills but follows through with where my body was leading to. My body gets ready and just when it seems that the ground seems too close for comfort my body yells with the exertion as legs get unlatched and my hands suddenly find hold of the Uchiha's collar, my whole torso is still screaming in protest as its ordered to switch positions quickly as it moves languidly through the air to be in position beside the Uchiha but standing straight in the air rather than lying like the Uchiha is. His eyes are wide with the agility of my body makes me smile gleefully before I prepare to drive the back of his head and whole body right into the ground...

...Only to feel long nimble fingers grab hold of both my shoulders and flip me over and away from the Uchiha.

My hands find purchase on the ground and twists expertly making the whole of my body twist with it before it sends my body into a back flip, landing perfectly with grace and showing no signs of any of my internal yelling to the outside of my body. The Uchiha 'thumped' the ground but it wasn't as painful as my blow would have been given the chance that I let slip.

He grunted as he quickly made his way up, I suppose he wouldn't let a groan get past those pale, supple and un-bruised lips of his.

The glare of his eyes went straight through me with the pure hatred that seemed to rocket off him! I suppressed my shiver of delight when something in his eyes seemed to snap and sharpen slightly. His eyes, something was going on with his eyes and it changed from what it looked like earlier, somehow it looked more ominous than the one before it. The wide grin on my face couldn't be wiped off as I prepared myself for what was to come. Arms spread idly at my sides and legs apart I lean forward until I see him from below and not from the same height as before.

Before anything could continue his left arm slowly went up, tilting my head a little in anticipation and curiosity, his palm opened up and a furl of fire blanketed his entire forearm. The smirk on his face was mocking me but I didn't get the message he was trying to convey.

**If he wanted to play with fire then he should have gone to the kitchen, or better yet Hell.**

**But then where would my fun be?**

The last thought was enlarged in bold italics within the confines of my head and I knew that he wasn't going to die so soon, not if I had any say to it. I had no idea where this addiction was coming from, the need to feel his untamed hatred going right through me and leaving me shaking in its wake.

It was intoxicating as it was ravenously blissful knowing that this was what I did to him and no one else.

The fire at his forearm left the audience gasping, but, that's all the thoughts I spare before blanking myself out only letting the pure adrenaline and rushing pounds of blood consume me entirely.

Red, orange flickering flames brazenly morphed around his outstretched arm and turned solid, as solid as could be by the way the flames were still there but only in the shape of a really long and huge sword. The smirk on his face, so devious, left me wanting to taunt him. If he thinks that was supposed to scare the heck out of me then he had another thing coming. My blank gaze made him angry, not what he expected from someone like me, but who could blame me?

Kneeling down on one knee I drag out the hidden daggers at the inside of my footings and slowly step back up, this time my body was at full length. My feet work on their own as they sprint towards the Uchiha. He did the same and was coming just as fast as I was, his outstretched arm ready to strike me down.

He was not holding back and he was trying to kill me.

That thought alone was making my grin even wider in appreciation at the endearing thought he had for me.

We reached each other but before he could collide into me I crouched lowly before launching up in the air, the impact of my departure left a cloud of smoke from where I was before successfully kicking my leg out to his him full on the face. He staggered back but I was already twisting my body at the low angle, arms stretched outward with the daggers in front and the back of my legs lying airborne as my body descended down unto his staggering body. Suddenly he jerked left and brought down his flaming sword, right where my passing body so happened to be. Before it could contact me I curled up into a bowl, making him miss hacking off my legs, so sad, and retracted my daggers just before I came pounding hard unto the dirt ground. My body rolled effortlessly with no hindrance, with the left sole of my foot I jerked it twisting at a dangerously reckless angle before it was up and standing, my whole body following afterwards in an almost normal manner. The intensity of his glare made me grin softly. The bubbling sensations were racking through my body, oh how he didn't know what he held over me with those pure raged-filled eyes.

"You scum-filled bastard, I am so going to enjoy hacking you to pieces." The venom in his voice dripped with as much animosity as ever. My heart hammered murderously at the outspoken insult. I felt like sighing in bliss as I felt my body burn with heat. He was moving before I could anticipate what was going on. He landed a blow to my right shoulder as I just barely deflected his blow with both my arms, pushing me back with his relentless attack, he was able to jab a kick at my guts making me nearly spit out at the impact of his kick.

I blame the long lean legs he possessed and not his heightened anger.

The blow left me a couple of feet away from where he stood. My body refused to cough out like it so badly wanted to as it got back up again and my arms leisurely dusted off the dirt that were on my clothes. The look on his face as I locked gazes with him was all too much.

"I guess you really hate me now, don't you Sasuke Uchiha."

Growling lowly he disappeared right then and there. The feral gleam in his eyes transformed him and I knew he was beyond sanity and over it.

It was what I was hoping for.

The fast turn of wind behind me let me know that he was right behind me. I lurched to the left side before I heard the whirl of fiery flames go past me, singed my hair a little, but before I could get back up he was hovering over me with the sun at the back of him.

"Oh? Sasuke Uchiha what on earth are you doing?" The condescending tone of my voice made his lips curl back in a snarl.

"Believe me when I say this; you're going to die Haruka." His voice was ten times more guttural and deeper than before.

That's all I could think about before his sword changed into a long lashing whip. It flicked and made contact on my left arm.

The pain was excruciating as my arm burned from the fire whip he had on me. The trailing fire stuck to my arm as if it was nailing itself inside me, the white-hot pain was beyond burning. It was like that time Hiashi bashed me inside out with that frying pan that was hot off the stove. The way the whip dragged agonizingly slowly on me was more than abnormal, it was like it was purposely out the pain as my arm started to bleed. The weeping blood instantly made all those images of getting bashed in and nearly lying dead at the foot my _family._ This pain was nothing like the pain I had to endure for the entirety of my life.

This guy couldn't possibly expect me to just flail in surrender and defeat does he?

I felt the whip rip itself off me, snatching my skin with it, blood trailing off loosely. My head hung heavily as my arm followed the ripping sensation of skin leaving skin. My arm, instead of going back to dangle at my side, grabbed hold of his sleeve. My grip tightened once I found purchase.

"What? You want more of this, little commoner?" The snicker was more drawled out and had more emphasis on the whole sentence. Looking up I see his feral grin and just smile back at him before my lips let loose.

"Sasuke...you're pathetic aren't you?" I didn't dare let him retort and just kept talking, knowing that this way was so much better at getting a person riled up. It didn't matter exactly what I said, be it either lies or truths, the fact is that what sprouted off my mouth was no doubt going to leave him indented by insults and rage.

"The fact that you're a rich spoilt brat masquerading as a commoner such as myself is rather plain to see. The way your presence demands the attentions of all who near you is prominent. But that's all there is to it. A show for everyone to see what a fake and insignificant thing you are. Your skill, your status, everything about you is pathetic because there is absolutely nothing you accomplished that your prestigious family already did. All you're doing is living off your family's work and not your own." The smile came to me naturally when I struck a chord on the Uchiha's face.

His whole body was frigid and frozen.

Tense and suddenly all I could feel is a tightening grip on my throat, lifting me up with more strength than humanly possible.

The air got cut off and I knew I was choking. Well it is obvious any idiot would know that, but, still...I wasn't done talking.

"You...never had to...lift a single finger...before, only having...swordsmanship...academic skills to brag on...but there is nothing extraordinary that made you any different...than from the lowly commoner I am. Which is why you're pa..the..tic."

The grip he had on me kept on getting tighter and tighter but I just went on saying what I needed to, even if the pipe in my throat was screaming.

"And you know what the best part is Sasuke?"

The look on his face burned darker than ever and the air around him was flashing red and black. His grip unconsciously tightened even more but at the same time he drew me closer to his face, I could see that his whole pupil was dripping with bloody crimson and the black tomoes were shaped like daggers but with an edge to it.

They were fascinating as it was laced with absolute loathing and promised horrible, horrible things.

It only made me smile more.

My hand traced up and caressed gently on his unblemished and smooth skin.

The act surprised both of us but I had better control over my emotion than he did, if the flicker of his eyes were of any indication at all, and continued on taking back the pieces I lay off in the conversation and say.

"It's that you already knew...you already knew this already."

His eyes wouldn't leave me.

They were so angry, so frustrated, but...most of all.

They were scared.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone!<strong>

**I know I've been a goner from this story and the others and I'm really sorry for that. I hope you guys continue reading this as I will try my best updating faster. I have no excuse for not updating sooner so you can either send me messages that you don't want to read this or you've given up or any negative feedback. Do whatever floats your boat and makes you sing "sunshine in the rain sha lala lala!" **

**Truth be told I'm finding myself at a blocked end and don't know where to turn to with where this process is going. But don't worry usually things come to me in their own pace so...yeah.**

**This chapter was really hard to write, I kept stopping at mid sentences and didn't know how to continue on, eventually I got to this and I'm kind of not happy with my 'MOTIVATION STATUS!' as it seems to be lacking...ugh whatever I'm going to do my bloody best to prove that I don't...suck that bad at writing...yeah.**

**-_-'**

**Review if you want don't if you're going to suffer by the hands of a keyboard O_O**

**P.S**

**Merry Christmas, even though its Boxing Day as well, and Happy New Years!**

**K.A**


	18. What would capture love if not hate?

_**Hey! A little message to H.H (lol I just realized your initials made a face XD) **_

_** There is gonna be romance between Sasuke and Hinata but...hahaha it's gonna be while's way til that ever shows up. I don't want to - okay maybe I **_**do _wanna tell spoilers but meh I don't like ruining things - anyway there is going to be a lot of animosity hahahhahahhahahahahahahaha_**

**_Random sponge wearing a mankini does the tango with the broom singing 'ABBA' _**

**_-_-'_**

**_I know this may be short but don't worry since I have it on paper, wasting my school material for this year ALREADY, and typing it up on Word it's not gonna be long before the other is going to get up. Unless I get kicked off again by my crazy X-Box 360 Live Halo obsessed brother AGAIN and not finish off typing of the 20 BLOODY pages I have on my book._**

**_T.T_**

**_Please forgive me because I'm not a baby with swirly curly hair and boobs the size of bazookers!_**

**_That should be enough reason for not killing me, right?_**

**_Because my bazookers will kill you first SUCKERS!_**

******_;P_**

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

><p><strong><span>What would capture love if not hate? That would be Misery. (Idiot)<span>**

Looking at Uchiha's fearful eyes wasn't sitting well for me. There was without a doubt something _good _about that expression on his face and it made my stomach lurch in disgust.

Fear was something that held someone back, making them doubt themselves, to hesitate, to pause with unwarranted thoughts of whether this would cause that or that would cause this particular scenario. Something that was encasing the Uchiha right at this moment, but, mostly being afraid is all I sensed from him.

While these attributes weren't anything undesirable or even deny when offered to me...it was somehow unsettling to find that the same principle wasn't applying itself on the Uchiha. If this person was anything to go by from the limited glances of observation, he was surely the type to hold his pride high and his ego even higher. That and the fact that he was filled to the brim with arrogance overflowing and the sneer of contempt that he held in place only revealed his dislike of the poor and lowly status that lay beneath his own.

Getting rid of all that pride, all that arrogance and high esteem, no matter how difficult it may pose, would without a doubt leave him shattered to pieces by one swift knife that cut deeper closer than hatred; shame.

Being riddled with shame, for allowing him to lower himself to that pedigree, was amounting him to nothing but a bundle of nerves. Breaking down and tearing his ego to shreds and replace it with one huge gaping hole inside him because of the speech I said unto him betrayed him as his subconscious allowed my words to affect him. Making it worse by accepting them wholeheartedly, ruining his built up defence system entirely.

In short, it was leaving Uchiha Sasuke broken.

One that was no fun to play with.

Like a fragile piece of doll.

_Played with too much force and its break...but...play with enough force it'd leave you happy._

Sasuke, I'm finding, is that very fragile doll.

The one thing that I did not want to break.

Not entirely.

"My, oh my, did my words reached out to the coldness abyss that is your heart that it brought forth a flaming red, Sasuke?" It seemed that my voice snapped him out of what miserable reverie he was putting himself under, his dazed crimson eyes so full of woe blinked back into reality from the shock only to grow as hard as stones when he finally focused back onto my unforgiving eyes with the unmasked hatred filling rapidly over his eyes.

"Be quiet." The way he retorted with a snarl had me smiling lightly.

_Ah he returns._

It was a reaction that I was less expectant but a reaction nonetheless.

"Aw, what? Did the arse of the duck that is your head start working again?"

"I told you to _**be quiet.**_" The last two words uttered were in synch with the tightening grip he had on my throat. The delicious pain was wonderful in its own right, And nearly made me blind with the white colouring that suddenly filled my vision.

_But since when was I one to listen to an angry man's words?_

"So it did, huh? Hard to believe through that pathetic expression stuck on your face and all." He was snarling ferociously, nearly bordering the line of animalistic.

"Oh I'm sorry." His small grin looked feral and wolfish. "I didn't realize that was how you always looked."

His grin fell and he was snarling menacingly at me as he shouted out. "How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet for it to actually reach into that small brain of yours Haruka?"

I force myself to grin as the clarity was white was numbing my vision and the sudden lurch of my stomach was beginning to feel hot...as if burns were licking the insides of tissues and muscles and it felt so sickening as it traced it's fiery finger inside my lungs, gut and other organs of the body. My breath hitched but it wasn't from the grip Sasuke had on me.

"Until the day I die, I suppose."

The fire suddenly erupted and I felt something break my digestive system like it was clawing at it and misplaced it something else, but the process of it all was too slow and I felt splutter out of my lips and that was when I felt the ripping sensation turn to hacking my insides like crazy.

The last thing I hear before losing myself in the whirlwind of agonizing pain was a scream filled with horror and shock. Something roared itself over the scream and excused me from its nightmarish tone and I felt my skin on fire. The air ushered itself into my gasping lungs, my limbs burning in a frenzy and locked into place, the burning inferno was wrapping itself all around me singing my clothes only a little but doing more damage to my body than to my clothes. My hair whipped itself all around me in a mini-tornado but from what I could feel it wasn't catching fire from the inferno that was around me.

The hacking claws were suddenly stopping and my mouth was opening on its own accord. A silent scream raped the silence that enclosed me and around watching, when I felt molten lava seep in through my parted lips and make their way down my throat and through the vacated hole that was my stomach and insides removed. My heart...I couldn't feel my heart beating...my lungs...no amount of gasping air was doing anything to the sudden suffocation I felt weighed over me. My bladder and lower organs...gone. Then the inferno around me was growing hotter than it already was and I felt my skin laughing under its torture.

My body was doing more than screaming.

It was screeching under the torture. From the unbearable pain that worked its way throughout my whole system. Knives sharper than the Uchiha's flaming whip. My bones were getting crushed yet agonizingly slow. A cold shivering icy touch rushed up through my insides and some way or another something was telling me that my organs were getting reconstructed.

It had no voice nor did it even have a tone, it just felt like a rush fell over me and something was just there letting me know that my stomach and everything inside was under constructed and that it happened to need to be done right then and there, like some kind of operation gone horribly wrong that needed the patient alive and awake screaming under the jabs, cuts and slices they did to the helpless patient as they tried to fix him up. An operation done in the medieval days, a time where leeches were attached to shaven heads of maiden to suck out the poison that was a cold from their bodies.

The only thing that was horrible was that there was something _inside _of me unnervingly moving and sliding like some kind of bug but with that bug came hot burning fire, organs being blowed to pieces and blood running out of my mouth more so than before. But the worst thing was...it felt like it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

I screamed.

The blood curling scream rang out and expressed the horror I was going through but that was when the bug transverse itself onto my joints, starting from my elbows to my knees, ankles, toes and all the way back up again. A supernova racked up and down my entire body and my scream grew louder, my eyes rolling at the back of my eye lids as my head jerked unnervingly back, my chest thrust forward as my ribcage began to snap. This time it was the whole of my ribcage that snapped altogether and I could feel my skin move from the movements my recently healed ribcage – now broken again – thrust and point in different angled positions.

Then there was my arms.

I felt my left wrist snap in anguish and knew my fibular on both sides were next. Not a second later did that thought cross my mind did I feel them protrude out of my skin and my scream turn into a roar of something more than agony and bordering on the line of oblivion full of nothing but of pain and gut wrenching, literally, intense throbbing ache.

My mind screamed as my body convulsed and that was when I realized that Uchiha's hand was still holding me. My emotions in turmoil and my body wrapped, inside and out, with the never ending pain permitted my neck to crack headfirst, my eyes soon following after, and, through the white haze I could see Sasuke's crimson bleeding eyes wide with nothing but fear, holding him rooted to place, his grip not even slacking off or tightening from its previous phase.

The whites of my eyes were little since my pupils were large, Hyuuga trait, but still it didn't stop it from feeling like knives were trying to pop out of my eye balls and rip through the soft fleshy part of my eyes. Around my temples sharp pain throbbed as they tried vainly to push past my skin, straining and pulsing like newly gained heart-beats as they beat me into hell, and make way to the outside world. Something told me it was just veins wounding its way around and making their presence known to the world. The closest thing it'd get to recognition.

"Sasuke." My voice sounded hoarse, it wouldn't be surprising even as I noted that I had stopped screaming, but I continued regardless of the way my throat burned and choked as invisible knives lodged into my the pipe hole that was my throat. I make sure to keep my eyes locked and unwavering, even as it twitched crazily from the pulsing pain that was growing, gaze to his own crimson eyes. Not letting him look away...not even for a second.

The white veil of haze lifted up and I could see the inferno wasn't burning red and orange. It was warped with electro blue and swirls of black bursts, the colours vividly taking me back momentarily in that strange tunnel that made me come here, in the form of rushing flames upwards and enveloping the whole of my body so that it could help me getting easily fired.

The irony of that statement wasn't lost on me.

Taking a sharp breath and ignoring the way my body retracted by the movement and the way my body convulsed even more as my bones quaked as it shuddered in broken pieces, I yell.

"Back off! Your standing in my aura!"

Something in his eyes snapped back to the horrible reality, for the second time this day, but something was there that differed from earlier. No, his crimson eyes with dagger like tomoes were still the same, but, it was...the _way_ his eyes expressed it.

Shock.

That one thing that made him lose his grip on me entirely...but...the thing is...my body was still suspended in the air, my feet still hovering above the ground encased with the inferno.

Their scorching touches were leaving me reeling in pain beyond description, my insides were worse for wear as the bug seemed to multiply and enlarge itself as it rushed to every nick and cranny that was insides me and made sure to touch leaving it to boil, burst, slice itself open and then bleed and break and squeeze, the way I was caressed both inside and out with agony had my mouth gaping an endless scream that was lost to all ears. Overridden by the sudden white noise, which was coming from the inferno, it was embracing me into a void of solitude and silence.

The bug suddenly decides to rush up my head and break through the cranium of my head, just for fun, before it ransacked my brain throwing all my memories and thoughts in disarray and frankly the sensitive part of my pain was touched and that was when all thoughts were thrown all out the window.

My last thought before pain exploded my head and body into oblivion made me want to laugh.

_Damn it hurts._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Short I know but don't worry I'm starting on the other but in the mean time review to me please!~!<em>**


	19. How do you see the unforeseeable?

**Hey everyone love to know what going to happen in this chapter wouldn't cha? **

**Well read and find out busters!**

**n_n**

**You know you want to (*waggles eyebrows suggestively*)**

**Me; "SAKURA STOP TRYING TO MIMIC AN ELEPHANT AND GET OFF THE STAGE!"**

**Sakura; "I'M BELLY-DANCING YOU MORON!"**

**=_='**

**Me; "SURE YOU ARE SAKURA, SURE YOU ARE."**

**Sakura; "GRR! SASUKE! HELP ME!"**

**Sasuke; "GET YOUR CARDBOARD ASS AWAY FROM ME SAKURA!"**

**Me; "Gee Sasuke you sound like a geezer. What? Had kids with Naruto already? Gee you can't wait."**

**Everyone looking to you; "ENJOY! HN! MY BELLYBUTTON!"**

—**_—'**

* * *

><p><strong><span>How do you see the unforeseeable? <span>****Grab the Eyes of a blinded maiden who has lived hundreds of Years seeing things best left forgotten for a mortal soul.**

My mouth was gaping; an endless scream was streaming out of it that was lost to all ears. Overridden by the unearthly white noise that was coming from the black and blue waves of inferno rushing up and encasing me I felt so much in pain that wasn't even possible, but through me it was.

My mind was exploding; my body was getting ripped from the inside and my eyes...oh that was where the pain was at its worst.

It felt like something was trying to claw my eyes out, succeeding, then shoving it back in only to burn it with invisible flames that can only be felt. But I was sure Sasuke could see my eyes on fire even as I clench it shut I could still feel it escape which did nothing to dismantle the pain I felt. The whole thing was happening again and again and it seemed likely not to stop anytime soon.

And all through this hellish pain my body was forced to go under, thoughts consistently chanted its way into my head.

_Kill...bloody skin...gore...revenge...blood-lust...torture...malicious m_isery

Everything, every thought in my mind screamed or shouted, which basically is the same thing, which in reality felt like claws were digging its way into my cranium and deep inside the soft flesh of my brain.

It was agony.

Why did it feel like my body was going to crumble at any given second but at the same time it wasn't going to stop there and just keep going at it?

But the ironic question that I really wanted answered was this;

Why was I feeling like an overstuffed pig getting pampered like I was about to be the meal of the day...only that deep inside I was feeling ecstasy running through me.

Despite the pain.

It was like all through the pain I found my insides coil in delight and sigh in bliss. As if the hellish touches were...breathtakingly sensational.

Numbly I could feel my body shiver as another wave of hell past through me, the bug was multiplying itself like a virus getting each and everything inside of me, pushing me over into the pools of excruciating pain and yet...through the pain I found myself...content.

Even if I am screaming my ass off in pain as least it was delicious as well.

Blissful ecstasy and horrifying pain all mixed together gradually escalating.

It hurt like heck but it was so unbelievably sensationally good to feel.

The haze in my eyes was receding and the pain was also going away.

When I blinked I started screaming.

Again.

But as I cupped the spillage of blood streaming out of my eyes I stop mid-scream in shock.

Instead of red crimson flowing through my fingers down to the palm of my hand, coating it with...black...blood and not crimson.

Black blood...?

Was there such a thing?

I guess so from how I was seeing the black on my hands.

"Just...what the hell are you?"

Gee Sasuke why I _think_ I'm human. But since you clearly question my species why don't I humour you by not answering that insulting question of yours.

And you'd think that he knew how to treat women properly.

Oh...but then again he _is_ that kind of person.

But regardless of the 'kind' of man Sasuke is he needed an answer.

It just so happened to be that I had no answer to give.

The pounding thud of my heart was gone so it was replaced with no noise or movement but that still didn't stop me from being alive as I gently feel my feet touch the ground.

Nor did it stop me from looking directly into his eyes that embodied something so fragile that would break from the barest of touches.

My doll...

My fragile rag doll...

My fragile arrogant rag doll that had a mind of its own.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I challenge you to a duel. No rules and no interference. Agreed?"

His red eyes, despite the shock at the state I was in blazed brightly at the direct challenge.

"Agreed."

Something in me yelled in joy followed by my escalating pain and wonderful feeling of bliss.

The black and blue inferno was diminishing in flickering waves, the roar of white noise momentarily deafening me before going away into the whispering gust of wind that was conjured up by the whirl of gushing inferno. Despite being gone on the outside the pain in me was growing bigger than ever inside me, the bliss was none-existent.

Thoughts of bloodshed and staining the world full of misery were rearing their speakers and pounding relentlessly in my head, all trying to reach out to me to do what they stand for.

I block out revenge but it seems that that was the most difficult to ignore.

"Good. Let's begin." I give him my best smile.

* * *

><p>A rematch of sorts had started and all anyone could do was stare at the field laid out before them, or in front depending where they are, below them, and let it the battle unveil itself.<p>

Everyone in the whole village were right there, be it standing or sitting it did not matter, all staring and gawking at the battle that was about to commence.

All eyes were on the two occupying the field at this time, through all the chaos that was sure to follow suit, they were going to follow every damn move made by either adversaries.

The famed Uchiha facing off, one of the newest additions to Kohona Village, Haruka.

Hidden oracles, palace spies, were the only ones to see the contrasting and burning auras of red bathing in onyx fighting off an equal wall of onyx but with striking blue that was as bold as it was light in texture.

The intensity of their powers was unlocking themselves and both parties showed that signs of inexperience yet they both made up for it by their calm and passive exterior in which they handled the situation with grace.

The oracles knew that the young master Uchiha had been taught and trained in harnessing and handling, what everyone commonly calls their Heat, as it was expected from the children, male obviously, of the Uchiha Clan, so it was of no surprise for the young Master Uchiha to handle it with much of the Uchiha grace, no matter how conflicting he felt inside.

Uchiha's never allowed anyone to see what lay beneath the stoic exterior that all men of the Uchiha clan possessed, the women were famous for their manipulative manner.

But this..._Haruka _was a complete and utterly different manner altogether.

This young man, by what she gathered, was nothing but a simple Tavern waiter.

No hidden royal lineage was found apparent on this person.

Not even a noble lineage of some sort.

Nothing of great importance was entitled upon this Haruka and yet, there he was, in heat with one of the most wildest and most dangerous auras she has ever come across.

It didn't need to be said that she thought his aura to be powerful beyond belief.

It was simply too obvious to state.

He wasn't a recruit; he was too new to this village as it is to even be one, making him a newcomer. But even so how could anyone from Kohona Castle even MISS someone like him? To allow him to harness this aura so dangerous, wild and powerful by himself through the years he's been growing into? Were they trying to get this Village killed by their stupidity or were they that much unqualified to even detect such a thing like this in the first years of the boy's adolescent years?

He didn't even show signs of being a royal's bastard regardless of the strange grace he held himself with.

This young man was not much older than the young Master Uchiha himself, if not the same, but the most unnerving thought was how did the man, Haruka, manage through all these years?

It was impossible to be living still without given the right and proper training all recruits maintained without dying in a burst of flames.

This man was either really skilled or incredibly lucky.

The Oracle narrowed her brows.

That or he had just recently unlocked his heat now and wasn't really just unlocking every single Gate he had just to piss the young Master Uchiha off.

Another Gate opened and she could see the strain the man was going under but she could not deny the young man was already twisting it to be pleasurable for himself. This was something only the higher ranks of the militia of Kohona or really strong men could accomplish and yet this young man was already twisting this boiling pain to his advantage?

No could learn something like that without having years of experience and she was getting more stressed out by the negative images she was receiving through her blank state to even bother to concentrate properly.

So why was it that something only Royals and, in rarer cases, Nobles possessed was sky-rocketing off in an unnatural phenomena inside this young nobody as if it was the most natural thing to have ever happen? Recruits who were of middle-class only held a flicker of heat but enough to destroy a certain part of area. Haruka had enough to destroy the whole continent...and then some.

The Oracle was truly afraid this young man was stronger than one of the most powerful Royals ever and if in the wrong hands she knew only death would become of this World. And he wasn't even opening EVERYTHING YET! Imagine what he would be capable of when he came fully in his Heat?

Haruka who didn't even seem to possess a family name;

Either he'd save the world...

Or burn it to smithereens...

She shuddered at the latter thought.

_My King you will have to excuse me but I cannot figure out the nature of the matter that is before me. Young Master of the House of the Uchiha seems to be in his 3__rd__ stage of Heat and is handling it well beyond that of his years._

The young Oracle could see in her blinded sight the old short man that sat regal in his throne room, white plush robes adorned his small frame as smoke came out of the pipe in his mouth, a device surely to cause the old and frail many more problems than just plain ol' arthritis. The King nodded in understanding, having seen everything in his Oracle's eyes he pushed her on a little further for information.

She nodded absently in the large crowd, gaining some curious and weirded-out looks from the people around her who took notice of her white pupiless eyes and light blue skin with hair the colour of blood.

One of the quirks of being blind is that you don't get to see what others may look like when looking at you.

The Oracles were, secretly, forever thankful to be rid of such a sight to see with shallow intentions behind them.

_The challenger...is no one we have heard of nor seen. And I mean no one my King, he is nothing but a working lad and doesn't even possess a family name to distinguish him from...anything to everything. Yet here he is standing up against, only second to you, my King, a member from the House of the Uchiha, in his Heat which is nothing that I have seen with these blinded eyes of mine ever before. _

_His Heat is beyond anything I've seen in my entire existence...my King I'm afraid, but, this..._

The old man in the Throne room knotted his brows together when he hears the hesitance in his Oracle's mental-voice.

_Go on child._

The young Oracle berated herself for being such a bother to her King and resolutely strengthened her mental-voice like one would cough in order to get that scratchy irritation budding in your throat out of your system to sound clear, strong and confident and not feeble, croaky and weak.

_This Haruka with no family name whatsoever is something that I'm afraid is one thousand times stronger than the strongest Slay-Eaters put together._

Sometimes having a blunt Oracle was too...blasé?

Yes, the King nodded silently, he definitely preferred the squirming Oracles rather than the straight-to-the-point kind. It kind of killed off the lady-like fragile imagery all women species of every kind seemed to put out there.

"But Slay-Eaters? Are you sure Oracle?" he voiced his question aloud rather than in his head, somehow the need for talking in the silent abandoned richly furnished Throne Room was really necessary.

Maybe it was the old bones in him withering away in age that was getting to him.

Hm. Maybe.

_My King? _

He sighed audibly. He really should stop smoking, it was getting to him and not his bones. And the poor Oracle was still waiting for him to answer.

_Yes. The Slay-Eaters Oracle? Why that?_

The young Oracle focused her eyes back onto the scene before her, allowing the King to view in as well, when she was satisfied with the visual imagery that was going to him she mentally giggled at the old man's reaction.

She knew she showed him more than any man, be it mortal or creature, should ever see in a man's aura of power.

The distress she felt was gone like the passing river beds getting flushed with every wave of the passing currents.

_Young Oracle please retire and rest up. You are now relieved of your post, by orders of your King to rest and eat before awaiting your escort to assure your safe passage way back home._

His voice was nothing short of kindness and compassion.

Lowering her stance into a short bow the Oracle smiled beautifully, capturing the eyes of those who looked upon her in distaste to blush slightly at the sight of the unnatural beauty.

_As you wish, my King._

And with that response the sleep deprived Oracle glided her way to find one of the nearest Taverns for a good's night sleep, her grey cloak swaying with the breeze around her petite form having some eyes nearly drop dead from her eerie, silent and disruptive beauty.

Not once did she look back to see what would happen further at the duration of the starting battle, having enough as it is, her temples pounded painfully.

One of the side effects for mind-conversing; she needed a break.

And a hot and steamy bubbled bath with equally hot and delicious food was becoming more and more of a delicacy than she could ever imagine.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note;...Yo! Well this is an update and I think I'm going to avoiding excuses since they never really make anyone happy or better, maybe more annoyed than anything, but yeah, just letting you guys know that Slay-Eaters are something that I'm not going to explain now but later in the story, next chapter probably, you'll know or may not know, oh well who knows...oh yeah me that's who.<strong>

**Short? Yes.**

**You guys may start a mob and directing your anger anger at me?**

**...I wouldn't blame you.**

**But stuff—I'll stop and let you guys be angry at me, I can't stop you for being angry so I won't.**

**XD**

**All I can do is promise to do my best.**

**T_T**

**Anyway sorry for the longest assed ever update but hope you guys enjoyed it like I hope you guys and girls do every time I'm writing at all times.**

**Oh and has anything awkward happened to you people three times in a row in one day or one night where you're thinking that's so embarrassing I can't believe I nearly went out there like that!**

**Well has it?**

**Because it happened to me. **

**First was the toilet with no lock...I was waiting for some creep to come at me so that I can scream my ass off as I sat on the toilet seat covering my privates.**

**Second was the wall behind the toilet...the tile was on the floor and I could see the wonderful workings of the plumbing system. Pipes and all. I really thought spiders would suddenly combust out of nowhere and creep all over my shitty ass.**

**Then there was the moment of opening my door...only to feel the door open at the same time and suddenly you're scaring the person on the other side of the door who also happens to scare the shit out of you.**

"**Oh man you scared me."**

"**Don't worry we both scared each other." Is all she said before I tell her of the lock problem.**

**Then...**

**There was my flyer...I was about to walk out again but I felt something wrong with my gait and looking down I saw that...I didn't do up my zip.**

**0_o**

**I'm such an idiot.**

**Review please and tell me what you think.**

**K.A**

**Til next chapters!**


	20. What Madness do you take me for!

**_Ok 1. I apologise_**

**_ 2. I think this hold up date wait I'm updating when? Thing is gonna be a repeat._**

**_ 3. I know this sucks but bear with me._**

**_ 4. Give up reading this fic if you hate the author so much you wanna strangle her testicles, pfft like I even have one of those things anyway._**

**_ 5. ...forgive me and you get free bunny cookie-wearing bikinis at your doorstep with lots of shota-love and hentai. If you're into that thing, you know what ever floats your boat._**

**_And 6 is a bad luck number along with 3 and 69._**

**_Oh wait 69 looks like ying and yang! 0_0 looks away_**

**_Wow so awkward._**

**_P.S This chappie is all in Sasuke's Point of View._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>What Madness do you take me for? Oh wait...a horrendous one that's it!<span>**

I couldn't fell the cold breeze swarming around me, only the white-hot burning sensation ripping through my flesh.

My body is already readjusting itself through many years of training ensure that my body doesn't rebuke or else it'd be the death of me.

Literally!

I'd be blown up in pieces.

Not a likely situation I'd let myself fall in.

The Gates of my powers opened within more so than ever when it first opened when I turned sixteen. It's been two years and my 3rd stage of the Opening Gate of Heat was unfolding now, in the middle of this good-for-nothing village.

Regardless of the place I am in it is more reasonable to assess the fact that two more Gate openings and it'd be over. I will finally take my place closer to my father and not be stuck in the shadows.

Shadows of someone I once looked up to.

The strength of one person's heat is shown through their auras, besides those who possess the Heat that only Oracles, the only beings who were non-Heat users and female, were able to see Heats' auras without getting killed in the process.

And it was only Royals and Nobles, and on rarer occasions, no named civilians who were all able to bear the Heat. Not to mention that even opening one Gate was like getting your insides ripped to shreds, which for the unfortunate, which was a lot, meant that the weak willed ones were sure to be killed.

It took years of strenuous training and a hellava lot more than just getting your body dragged through hell only to go back in and do the whole journey 'down-under' all over again.

So why the _hell _was this lowly commoner here opening not one, but _all 5 _of his Gates of Heat all in one go?

It wasn't possible!

Something definitely is wrong I absolutely hate not knowing what the hell is going on.

"Just...what the hell _are_ you?" I demanded in anger.

The rage heightened my heat as it surged through my limbs; making my aura more defined in its crimson coated onyx glory.

The lowly commoner looked as if he was the burning inferno his body was encased in was something truly blissful, even though in truth it was agony, through the entwining cold lightning blue and wisps of raging shadowy flames.

Suddenly the glaring fire receded at the same time the _bloody bastard_ came down to land on the rocky dirt with solid yet almost soundless footings.

That's when I looked up.

His eyes...instead of the palest lavender eyes that held no pupils they were transformed with inky black orbs that covered the sclera of both wide emotionless eyes and swimming in its depths were geographic swirls of the lightest vibrant green, they were snaking their ways over the inky pools of wide eyes in an endless maze. They seemed to disappear in protruding veins that stood out, literally, on the sides of his temples and retraced their way back along his hairline. His strangely heart-shaped face was more prominent in definition that it brought more attention to the owner's horrific features.

But these were features that wouldn't let you look away, not even for a second.

The imagery itself was going to be stuck in my mind forever.

A bloody nightmare...

But it was a beautiful one at that.

No matter how ridiculously horrendous it posed no one could doubt even for a moment that those eyes were captivating in more ways than one. And it was simply irritating to know that I couldn't look away from this walking nightmare.

Though we were both experiencing the same thing he was by far getting more of the excruciating torture than I was. His body wasn't prepared for this type of onslaught on Heat, mine was. Yet somehow he was bypassing all the impossibilities and as if he was gliding through the clear river banks light-heartedly.

Those hazy emotionless eyes were now gazing at me with a throb, the only thing indicating that the one in front of me wasn't actually the Undead but a living, breathing mortal.

Or something close to one...I wasn't entirely convinced either way.

After moments pass and I receive no answer my rage escalates as I let a growl slip through my snarling lips.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The tone in his voice changed. It wasn't husked over with a smooth and haunting but laced with an enchanting voice, only reserved for those who should be the only ones to have the ability to bring down a World's demise; hence my trepidation at what was happening before me.

My fear wasn't something to be ashamed of. If you're body was scared then you were more than likely to be right about the presence behind that shaking bush because it could just be that rampaging monster you were warned about when passing a local village during a particular mission.

Fortunately it bit Naruto in the arse, for that I was grateful for because it made him shut up whenever anyone brought the incident up.

Men in my Clan were driven from pride, but, we were all taught at the young age of 3 to never ignore your fears and always acknowledge them as they will always help you. But of course, that's only if you knew how to manipulate it to your will.

The voice crept back to me, another thing that wasn't going to leave my mind now; angelic and soft yet utterly seductive. I doubt the _bloody bastard _himself knew that he sounded like a Nymph right now.

If I wasn't any lesser than a Uchiha than I would be right there claiming those supple full lips of his. Grabbing those midnight hair haloed with deep blue and forcing them to face nothing but me.

Needless to say the foreign thoughts running rampage left me reeling in shock. Then disgust came spiralling down crashing all sense and drawing my heightened angered Heat even angrier than before.

I mean who exactly had thoughts for another man?

Women...and even tramps that's who!

And what the hell am I?

A man.

Men don't go claiming other men unless they're slaves who can do housework. And by claiming I mean buying them off the stock slave markets.

But they were against Kohona law.

Growling in anger to gnaw out my disgust I force my mind to think only one objective.

To beat the commoner into oblivion.

"Agreed." He smirked at my reply like it was something amusing. I lowered my arms as my upper torso leans forward, the slight widening of my parted legs only subtly noticed by those throbbing veins and swirling intricate designs that seep into his temples into silver patterns so complex to even redesign.

I bite back a snarl.

I was going to wipe that smirk off that face of his.

It was as if he read my thoughts because he was already readying himself in a stance, shifting so he faced me sideways and legs parted perfectly, hands raised one slightly closer to his chin while the other is loosely swaying at his side, as he continues to look at me with that aggravating smirk in place.

His cupped hand does a motion that indicates for me to come at him.

His smirk grew.

The desire gone and replaced with blood-lust I let out the snarl in the form of a growl.

"Get ready to die Haruka."

A slow change came upon him his smirk transformed into something else, making him grin maliciously, his eyes hard and...crazed with hunger.

"Like I said Uchiha..._Come at me_." His hypnotic voice did little to me but his message was all I needed to begin.

The ground shook as I rushed forward at the grinning maniac. Summoning my sword of fire with all the loathing I possessed I struck with no hesitation, with no pulse as I hit a nerve on that bastards' left shoulder. The impact should have had him kneeling on the ground with blood oozing from his opened flesh.

Instead...what I saw was the complete opposite.

I've only ever come close to fallen sick twice in my whole entire life, but nothing disgusting as what I'm seeing now could ever prepare for the sudden lurch of my intestines protesting to be free, when I see what's happening right in front me.

_What the hell is this?_

His eyes were glowing right in front of me with intricate pulses of the light vibrant green swarming within his eyes and out on his veins temples oozing over every last bit of skin above the mouth of the bastard grinning like a blissful idiot.

"My, my, do all Uchiha's get off in warmly welcoming strangers? Or am I a special case dear Uchiha?" The bastard chuckled even with what he was in he was still able to chuckle like there's nothing IMPOSSIBLE going on right here, right now!

My sword of fire easily sliced through his flesh, without some disturbing difficulty I add grudgingly, so it wasn't shallow but not too deep either. It sliced right through his chest but not enough to reach his pectorals. But the blood oozing out wasn't blood red but black. And my sword of fire looked as if it was melting as more of his disgusting black blood kept on sliding down on it's blood.

Just then I took register of what his body was doing while my sword was still stuck in his deformed skin...it was healing.

The bloody bastard was freaken healing his body and my sword was still stuck in him!

The feel of the sick slimy filth coating my blazing sword sickened me as bits of the blackened blood seemed to simmer my sword in a useless ruck.

Jumping back to put some distance between us I see the deep fatal wound almost recovered perfectly.

That's when he disappears.

"Too slow Sasuke." Every syllable of my name came out slow and deliberate in that taunting and infuriating voice of woman.

Damn him!

I didn't even see him and unlike every other male in Heat I can't sense him.

I throw my sword to the side, it's useless, and raise my hand high and bring it down just as fast as I turn to face the bastard, summoning Chidori in my hands to strike him in the chest.

Only to be stopped by his bare hand which clutched at my forearm in a grip so torturous, the Chidori's wavering lightening only centimetres from his ghost of a smile.

"Come now, surely you can do better than that Sasuke? Showing off sparks of lighting isn't going to daunt anyone but little children. Be an adult now and show me what little worth you really are, then maybe we can figure something to do with that wayward attitude of yours." His inhumane eyes close in a smile so peaceful despite the rage it inflicts within me.

"You're awfully annoying for a simple commoner and for that I _will _punish you for your outright insolence towards me, a superior." I snarl outrageous at the fact that he's holding my arm back with little to no strain on his part whereas I'm struggling for my arm to not even snap under the pressure he has on my forearm.

He stops smiling and puts back the placid and blank look on his face. "Aw my, now you've hurt my feelings. Do you really think me so simple? Not even after all the trouble I've put effort just for you?" I wasn't going to lie here; I like this face better and not that sickening smile that held nothing within it.

"I apologise then. You're nothing simple but absolutely mortifying to gaze upon and disgusting to even think about." I kick up my right foot and land an impact on his lower torso. His tight grip agonizingly lets go as the kick drives us apart.

Through harsh breaths, out of damaged pride on my part, I'm ready for his next move as he comes up, this time, in front of me.

Only a flash but I jump back before his clawed hands could even put a death move on me.

From his crouched state his head looks up and the dirt cloud around him that he made when he landed cleared enough to only let me see his eerie eyes before they disappeared again.

A whisper to my left, directly behind my ear, is heavy with restraint humour. "Oh dear, I have never been so happy in my entire life by what a man had to say about my looks! And to think that I have someone of such high stature thinking about a little nobody like me! It's like a destined romance in a tragic fairy tale. Dear Sasuke I think you made me happy!"

My arm latched onto his shoulder as I manoeuvred my body to directly be in front of his lowered body.

"You sicken me you filthy bastard!" I resummon Chidori and in a flash bring it down on his head.

The ground gives way from the impact of Chidori and dirt suspends in the air around me. But as it clears only the vacant sight of no dead body welcomes me.

This time the whisper comes in my right ear and I don't waste time in launching another attack, this time his face. "Keep the compliments coming my dear Sasuke." His eyes don't ever waver from my own as he dodges swiftly each punch and jab I try to land. A kick to the leg leaves me tripping over but I stop that by putting my hands out front and swinging my legs in a circular motion to kick off his head, meanwhile walking on my hands towards his backing legs.

All my attacks miss and even through the ones I do manage to land it doesn't seem to affect him at all. Just then I lose sight of his legs and feel two tight grips on my legs.

Horse Shit!

That's the last thought I manage to think when I feel myself get picked up and swung in a revolution. My mind whirled and my stomach complained but I refused to give in even as he took it up a notch higher with each passing minute. Through the disgusting whirl I see nothing but the distorted picturesque of blended colours I hear his comments that I want to block out.

"Having fun dear Sasuke?"

To hell with this! My damn legs were getting crushed and in less than no time I'm going to lose all feeling in my legs.

Fuck. It didn't matter if I was in my 3rd stage of Heat the filthy bastard was way beyond that!

But that did not mean I was going to just let him have his way with me.

I closed my eyes in concentration as I summoned the Academy's sword, nothing laced with enchantments but ideal for putting an element through it without blowing up to pieces, I generate both fire and electricity into the sword and when the sword is filled to the tilt with the overpowering elements I dug it deep into the dirt below. The sudden action made the filthy bastard's grip on me stop, top it off with the way I'm positioned my muscles bulged in the effort of keeping together.

Gripping harder on the sword I kick free both legs and execute a somersault with my sword in hand. The elements buzzed both with electric fire as I faced him off again with the sword in hand. In the middle of the attacks there was a time where my eyes bled crimson. Right in front of his face; barely a space was spared between us.

A clash of sword hitting dirt makes me pull back but he came and held on fast, with his bare hands, onto the sharpened edges of my sword harmlessly. As if black blood wasn't something to worry about when the hand gripping a huge knife was into play; the strength of both our grips left the Academy sword torn into pieces.

Jumping back I lifted my hand just as a sledge hammer falls heavily in my hand. I catch it easily and swing it right over my head at the same time lowering my upper body and summon Rains of Fire balls at the ready, my eyes never leaving him for a second.

Haruka didn't waste time, after momentarily grinning crazily at the ground, he looks at me with wide those disgustingly captivating eyes; so crazed that it wasn't even human anymore.

_I don't even think he **IS** human._

That's when he disappears.

Again...so unbelievably fast that I can't even see his form!

Spinning swiftly I summoned my Rains of Fire everywhere knowing that I couldn't take the chance of sparing any ground given close to me by a 15km diameter; the civilians were much further away due to our progression in battle so that was one thing I needed no to worry about.

Huge massive blazing fires launched to the ground around me exploding the dirt into dust. The heat of the fire would have anyone sweating profusely and coughing due to the lack of oxygen but it did little to nothing to me.

Just when the thought hits me the ground directly beneath me erupts and a hand shoots up and grabs my ankle in another tight grip that was soon to break my leg. The shock was forgotten, my concentration of the Rains of Fire fallen into insignificant worth I move onto another tactic.

I swing down my sledge hammer unto the offending object and, for the life of me, smile at the sweet sound of broken misshapen bones. Blood so black trickles down from the broken muck of bones and I make a move of dislodging my ankle from the deformed hand.

My smile falls off.

I try again and again and again but no amount of kicking, smashing, injuring makes the hand let go of the grip it had on my darkly bruised ankle.

Instead the earth around it crumbles and the filthy scum ascends through the rubble of dirt, still keeping his hand on my ankle as his unruly locks of indigo midnight hair and a halo of the darkest shade of blue shadowed his eyes. I feel his sick and strange aura grow menacingly as he kneels there by my feet. Acknowledging the fact that he's way beyond me to even compete against, a hard grudge sledged into my heart at the thought, and that by way of his aura increasing would only mean that his Heat was also increasing enormously, I struck down my sledge hammer, making it grow larger than before, but it goes in vain-the attack did nothing more than get deflected from an invisible barrier to the naked eyes of mortals.

His sudden merged barrier around my ankle is sizzling burns on my skin where it's caught in between his vice-like grip and the naked air.

I refuse to bow down my head and be treated as such!

Not by some filth and _certainly _not by some Bloody Bastard who has no kin on this world!

My throat rips open its vocal cords letting out a roar mixed in with repressed pain and outright anger. The burn in my leg was forced out of my mind as I concentrated on slicing off that offensive hand on my ankle, it's filth radiating off of my untouched skin like mud from the dirt under my foot.

_You filthy bastard!_

Those eyes turn up to me and I allow him to see my bloodlust.

The anger stemming from all over was traumatising me to no end.

The touch of this filth was building in me.

The pain of him leaving me all those years ago was beginning to refresh itself in me.

That upsurging misery I felt all those years were coming back with something akin to vengefulness.

Something was wrong.

Lanky shadows play on the form of a tall yet strong adolescent as he exits the confines of a black tunnel into the suns domain. A little boy helplessly falls over his feet as he tries to keep up with the impossible footsteps that take on one too many steps away from where he is. Yelling and crying uselessly as one last time he falls to the welcoming and mocking mud he looks up and sees the lanky adolescents' back disappear before his wide and innocent onyx eyes.

_**Why did he leave? **_

_Confusion racked at me but I couldn't let something like this continue on but something wasn't letting me go I was stuck wherever I was and I couldn't even hold on anymore._

_Anger was rising even more but I'm forgetting something else._

_**Why was I getting angry again?**_

_A little blonde boy with skin the colour of the darkest shade of peach who held smiles of angelic beauty was crying ceaselessly in a stable's corner, his upturned arms covering his head as he tries not to let the blows coming from another boy, a raven haired boy with pale skin like the snowy mountain terrains east of Konoha, who had bleeding crimson eyes and black little digits swirling dangerously within their boundaries. _

_**Who am I getting angry at?**_

Surely no one should deserve such a pitiful thing.

Lest they be a creature that should be pitied on...but why would someone ever want that?

Poor creature...

_An imagery of pale hazy lavender lilted eyes, the very definition of forever blind! And a mocking smile accompanies the beatific and gruesome._

Disgusting, ugly loathsome and poor ridiculed creature!

...

_**Why am I getting all riled up so...pathetically easily? **_

_A beautiful woman with night the colour of her long striking hair looks into her open palms as they inch closer to her pale and porcelain face with droplets of red blood falling from her eyes. Sitting there on a stool in a sparse chamber as a boy little more than the tender age of five looks on with curious yet sorry sad eyes at the woman, the boy resembles so much of the woman and little to none to the man outside the chamber busy issuing orders to the soldier people the boy didn't recognise. _

_**Why is Mama crying?**_

_An image of a stern rigid man looks condemningly down on a boy who resembled the woman not long ago taken away from his ward. The older man doesn't look back at the snivelling child left in the dark confines of a barred prison cell._

_**Why is Papa leaving me here in the dark room?**_

…Who is that boy there? Why do I feel like I should know those people? Poor boy he's being left all alone.

_Sasuke..._

…

I wonder who that is.

_Sasuke...Sasuke_

I should know you but you're voice...isn't something I know of.

I wonder why though.

You sound lost.

Why is it that I know how that sounds?

_Sasuke...Uchiha_

Ah, now you're hiding your anguish...wait.

No it's gone.

You have no anguish.

You hid it far, far away.

You have no sense of being lost.

You never wanted to be found in the first place.

Ah, now I know.

You don't feel because it's all gone.

Too bad.

Why should you not feel when I feel so much?

That's too cruel and unfair to me if I was the only one feeling, the only one not able to escape from the nightmare that clings unto me.

I've decided that I'm going to make you feel.

Because if I'm alone with all of my misery with all this pain because I _feel _then that shouldn't mean that you're going to be different.

_The little boy left alone in the chamber stops crying and smiles._

_The little boy behind the door wipes away the sorrow in his confused eyes and smiles with conviction._

_The boy lifts up his head from the muddy ground and stands up with resolution and smiles._

All say this with my own voice joining in perfect synch.

"Because Haruka, if I suffer now I'm bringing you down with me."

The traumatising images of my past dissipate instantly and the roar of reality hits me hard in the gut but every one of those things disappears as I close in on Haruka's form.

His head slowly lifts from where he is, directly above me, and a slow smile forms on his supple yet dry lips.

It was so filled with fake and sickly formed pathetic excuses of emotions that when I let my immediate reaction of disgust ride over me...a miniscule of raw satisfaction washes over his aura.

It wasn't filled with malice or anything evil.

Just...

Innocence.

I wanted to laugh.

His smile held something that was lost to me years ago on that cold and rainy night, the night when he left.

No…Haruka was not going to get away with not feeling anything.

Sai is actually trying to recreate and get in _touch _with emotions he's never had before whereas Haruka here is not even lifting a finger to even display humane emotions that all creatures express regardless of their race.

Irony must be something that I was to be in touch with since something like this was even happening to me in the first place.

"Oh Uchiha. You must be so very tired. Are you?" His voice…I nearly forgot it sounded like a siren.

A smirk forms onto my bruised and dirtied lips.

I snake my hand around the back of his throat and force him to edge his face closer to mine.

Before his mind registers what's about to happen I do one thing I've never even thought of ever doing to another man.

I kiss him.

And that's when all Hell breaks loose.

* * *

><p><strong><em>0.0<em>**

**_I'm ._**

**_And I'm sorry again._**

**_Review!_**

**_Please?_**


	21. Did you see me Mom? I'm crying for You

Did You see Me Mom? I'm crying for You

Lips.

Soft and insanely moist were crushing and moving against my own. Yet a wet and solid substance was working its way out of those sudden parted lips and breath fanned out my face. The tongue protruded my mouth in my shocked shell and made its way eagerly into my mouth.

It touched everywhere tracing the insides of my opened mouth.

My teeth were licked clean and quickly the tongue was massaging my own limp tongue.

I feel my eyes widen as his tongue danced my own to life and my breathing was becoming much harder to comprehend just what exactly is going on.

My eyes lock onto his mouth meshing with my own as he relentlessly continues in with his lips.

A sound escapes and with a hard thud of sudden fear drenched into my chest I recognised it as something as a feared silent scream as suddenly everything came back into realisation once more.

I was being kissed.

I look up and that's when I see his eyes.

They're locked onto my own with so much concentration that I knew he wasn't doing this with some kind of intent that involved any kind of…what did people call it, again?

My mind sends out laughs of glee as it screeches out the horrid notion that, thankfully, this man was doing.

Oh that's it…lust.

But still the act alone was already making my head spin as he kissed harder and harsher making my body respond in fear.

The kiss he was drawing out of me…it had me screaming in my head and the sudden lack of power evaporated within me. The rush of adrenaline was fast becoming extinct as seconds ticked by with the suddenly scary man latching lips with my own gaping one.

The thought that was suddenly crashing in my head was making my eyes roll back in fear.

Having no control of anything that is happening to me was like being helpless.

Like the times when I was bruised by my family, having neither power nor no chance of retaliating or even the grace of crying out in front of them.

Only waiting after I've been dismissed or they had become bored to wait and cry in my pillow.

The fear was coming back much harder than before and I finally pushed back, all sudden gain of power was lost as my mind was clouded with fear.

I didn't like the way he was on me.

I hated the feel of his hands holding my hands into a yielding position..

I hated everything.

But most of all I hated his onyx eyes, never looking away as he continued to kiss me.

I struggled and writhed.

My body was convulsing as wracking silent invisible sobs were trying to break free from my hold on emotions but I already was in turmoil the longer he held me down.

His breath…oh it was making me sick just by smelling his scent on me.

I closed my lips and shook my head hard to get rid of his invading disgusting kisses.

But suddenly he grasped my chin and made me look back to him again, kissing me once more.

I knew I whimpered but I didn't allow another pathetic sound to come out of my own lips.

My resolve was shattering because all I wanted to do was beg as I let my tears come out and tell him to stop.

But I would rather die than show that weak side to anyone on this Earth.

I fight him off instead, jabbing his sides but it is no use.

He is still kissing me.

I bite his tongue and he hisses but then he bites me back and I have to bite back a cry.

I could taste blood.

His and my blood was mixing together inside of our mouths.

The irony of saying a "bloody kiss" was not lost to me in a fear frenzied faze.

My mind was driving me in circles cackling in unsuppressed mirth chanting the same old weak phrase I repeated to myself when I was younger.

"You're worthless. You're worthless. You're absolutely worthless."

My head was screaming in pain mixed in the demonic laughter raging in my head by my own subconscious.

_STOP KISSING ME NOW!_

Suddenly I felt air inside my lungs.

I was breathing hard and a hard thump was resounded at my side.

I looked at the side.

I looked up.

The world had stopped.

Everyone was looking.

Staring…

Gawking…

My heart was still beating erratically.

My tears were threatening to fall.

I felt too small as my world was coming back into one.

But even through the rush of reality coming back to me, my head was still pounding with undulated fear.

I was still scared after all these years and I couldn't have been more humiliated to come find this realisation after being forcefully kissed by a man.

My wide eyes darted back and forth as I brushed back my bangs…to see his limp form on the ground a few feet away from me drove me close to madness.

How dare _**he**_…

The sudden anger was overriding and dusting over my fear as they fused into one.

_I'll kill him._

_I'm so scared._

_He violated me!_

_I'll wreck his head and smash it until all that's left is his bloody skin splattered all over his decapitated body._

_He needs to die or else he'll do that to me again!_

_I need to kill him NOW!_

I feel my body get up like a silent snake. My body snapped into one fluid motion like a puppet at attention by the strings of the puppeteer.

My body was raging and I felt the familiar burning raging inside my body as fire was seeping out of my fingertips, singing the skin as I continued to walk like a drunken fool, my whole body was on fire but the pain was helping me focus.

My mouth opened in a wide grin as my eyes concentrated solely on his limp form. My eyes were on fire…blue fire…fire was coming out everywhere within me and the overshadowing cloak of black misery was upon me once again but it was heavily laced with my rage.

I was closing in as my deranged thoughts had me cackling loudly.

_Kill the bastard!_

_Look at how pale he is! Blood is surely going to bring back life into him! _

_Hahahahaha I wanna see his insides!_

_I wanna burn him to pieces!_

_Cut off his manhood so that he'll wake up and see us!_

_I wanna see him screaming in pain with his mouth cut all the way from cheek to cheek! He'll be smiling forever!_

The world was wonky as I finally made it.

"Haruka!" a voice so far and distant was shrilling out my name on this world.

Shut up.

I bring my hand up and swiftly raise it higher in the air.

"Come." My voice was different.

It was cold.

But it warmed around the edges when the malice was coming out of my mouth.

"Haruka STOP IT NOW!" the voice insisted on being heard.

I insisted on ignoring it, concentrating more on how my voice was different than it was before.

It was raspy but so much more deranged and low pitched.

I absolutely loved it.

_**Aer of meus miserabilis Pectus pectoris EGO dico super vos ut merge vestri venustus Vox per meus own ut EGO mos fio tool of Ruina huic Universitas pro is ero intus mihi , meus animus , ut EGO tribuo vos solor procul dolor of totus commorantes of Vestri Universitas.**_

My voice wasn't my voice anymore. As I was losing my mind, my mouth was spouting out lines I knew but never heard of it before. My voice was suddenly converging on other voices, high in tone and screechy in a desolated sense.

Voices of women, children, animals, men…voices all dead.

My laugh cackled harder as my mind was finally losing it.

I had voices of the Dead of this World merging within my soul.

A woman with a hanged bloody rope was looking at me with hope in her eyes…only that all I saw were sockets of empty shells.

A child was dragging behind her an arm.

She was asking where her Dad was because he forgot his arm.

I saw the knife in her hand and I wanted to help her finish off what her red eyes wanted.

To kill everything that was taken from her.

Blood was seeping from her little stubby legs.

She was raped.

Both of these women were raped.

They were wronged in a way that was forever in their dead state.

They were stuck here because of their violent death and they wanted Death.

To those who brought them here in Misery.

Brought them here in this World of Turmoil.

They wanted them dead.

Those men who ravaged their bodies like a pack of dogs.

They wanted them all dead.

The girl wanted her Father dead for making her bleed.

The woman wanted to kill the men that raped her and left her for dead.

Their embodiments were so strong that it overpowered all the other dead creatures and people who wanted to control my body, to consume it with their never endless rage, anger and confusion.

The feel of their conscious pressed against my own had me moaning in pleasure.

The sound holds them into place and suddenly I feel them wanting to see into my mind.

When I open up my mind they're all screaming.

Their voices were raging with fear as my twisted thoughts were playing onto them, playing the soundless melody of whatever went in my mind and consuming them with all my thoughts.

My mind was having a field day as it attacked each and every lost and enraged soul there was to be found.

But the two women were watching silently as they stood in front of me.

They were left untouched as my mind continued to rage on.

The outside world was becoming darker.

I looked up.

We all did; the dead woman, child and I.

We saw the thundering clouds clearing.

We saw a dragon coming down.

A dragon.

"HINATA!" the same voice from before.

The red scaled dragon was looking at me.

His reptile eyes were glaring harshly at me.

People were screaming in fear as they rushed away.

Shouts of safety were heard.

My own safety was forgotten.

The blazing blood-red dragon was flying towards me and slowly its mouth was opening.

Fire was going to come out and burn me to flesh.

And it was like the grey stormy depth of its eyes were piercing me like a dagger was cutting into my flesh.

Grey stormy eyes…

I wonder who that reminded me of.

Oh yes.

Neji.

But why does the dragon have the same soulless grey eyes as my beloved older brother?

Suddenly the raging dragon speaks rather than throwing flame throwers.

And I know by the end of his sentence that he's out to kill me for what I had said earlier in that strange language.

I smile as I lift up both arms.

Instantly the older woman and bleeding child comes to my side and both of them touch me. The woman cradles my head, tilting my head up to gaze at her hallow depths of where her eyes used to be. The child holding onto the waistband of my pale crème balloon pants, the knife hanging limply at her side.

The dragon was coming down fast and steadily, I could tell by the way the air around me that the beautiful beast was near, the roar of his thunderous rage made me smile.

Closing my eyes I feel the icy lips of the hallow-eyed woman as she whispers dead spells of tortured souls, engulfing me in her dead embrace and ice-cold kiss.

Despite the kiss from before I felt much calmer and so much saner. This kiss wasn't a kiss bestowed by a figure that held loathsome desire that wanted to dominate your entirety until you submit.

No. This was an act that had to be filled in order for the process to take effect, and out of this kiss the dead woman was not expecting something from me, only my lips and nothing more.

She didn't want to control me.

She didn't want to take away my life.

She wanted nothing of me but her revenge.

She demanded nothing from me…it was my choice and as I clutch the little girl by my side and the woman's ghostly locks I kiss back and let her channel her rage through me.

I let them both put their hands on me and hold me into place as both their powers surround me like the over burning rage of a mother's hatred and an innocent child's plea of help.

They were so old.

I could feel the ancient rage and injustice the woman felt.

I could only imagine how long she has been suffering for millennia.

The child at my side was not as old but her fading innocent that was tainted forever was so overwhelming it left an unbearable stench that could not be ignored.

They were so different.

They were so wronged.

And both were in a state of insanity that threatened to devour me whole.

I held onto both of them tighter.

I had no one in this world and I was not going to left weak no more.

I would rather slit my throat than fall victim to my past again and again.

Never again was I going to leave someone with their fists or intentions of pain onto me.

Never again was I going to that little girl who had no one.

If living with insanity meant that I had the right to be here, where I am, breathing living and doing the damn hell I needed to do in order to survive then so be it.

I will not fall prey to weakness.

I will not be weak.

I will become strong and protect.

And in order for that to begin I had to protect others that needed to be protected.

I had to protect others around me.

Because if I had to grow stronger I had to be able to protect, protect those precious to me; if I was weak then they would be dead.

I opened my eyes and Hallow-eyes gasped out loud and let out a scream.

The world went red in my hallowed eyes and I saw through her mind.

The beast was gone and replaced was its essence.

Outside of my existence it stopped moving and I slowly moved away from the beautiful woman's arms.

_**Quis est vestri nomen?**_

I look around me and the world instantly disappears and turns black.

I see a woman with lustrous black hair violating gravity as it flowed like water was the source of its wavering glance. The woman held red eyes that bore all and seen all. Her eyes were demonic and held all of humanity kinds in its depths.

Her for was slender and voluptuous and her grey skin was like the shining as bright as the moon in my eyes.

I listened as she said her words again.

She was asking for my name.

"Haruka."

She smiles at me.

She knew I was lying but refrained from asking further.

Her full black lips open again and this time she speaks my tongue, just as she drifts over and comes to my side, She her gaze never hardening their intensity but holding me into place quite easily.

_Will you help me put hell on those who betrayed me?_

My voice is like a child's, asking for a mother, knowing she'll never say it aloud. "Will you become mine?"

_If I become yours will you become stronger?_

I cup her face and draw her in closer than before.

"If I die I will be at your mercy. But as long as I breath I will do everything in me to help exact your hatred, if you would become mine."

She looks at me like a woman in the heat of her heightened senses.

She looked vulnerable…

I look at her and see me in her eyes.

I never want to see that look again.

I look at the raging dragon's essence, fiery red blazing like no tomorrow.

"I vow by my blood that I will protect you and if I fail you will have me as your own."

She laughed.

Her hallow voice thick with venom.

Her eyes glowed red before she took me by the lips and sealed the deal by marking me as her own.

_From now on you belong to me and as long as the blood flows under your veins and makes you breathe, my heart is yours forever._

Her lips were cold; it contrasted deeply from the kiss he gave me.

I couldn't help but wonder.

Was I kissing Death?

Probably.

Was it weird for me to like the harsh bitterness this kiss contained rather than the warm moist essence of the Living?

My heart bumped once before it stopped altogether.

The lady lets me go as I start to feel my air cut off like someone has cut it out with a sneering viper.

My heart thumps loudly in my ribcage as it nears to an end.

She tells me not to fight it…and I don't.

The cold dank air around me throws the black world in a twist and the roar of Life comes blaring into my deaf ears.

I feel wetness dripping from my eyes.

I lift up my hand and see that it is blood.

Someone is screaming but I ignore them as I see the Dragon resuming its flight towards.

I slowly look down unto myself and see myself grey.

The kind of grey you would see a loved one dead.

I bring my hand up in the air, against the grey clouds, and see that my hand is as cold as ice and I bring it back down.

I look to my side and the young girl looks more solidified than an apparition that only I felt.

She looks up to me and I see her wide eyes grow with wonder. Her bloodied white dress was torn at the seams and bared her left shoulder, her upper chubby thighs and the indecent gaping hole that revealed pale flesh.  
>She gaped cutely before trying to reach for my hand. Gazing down I let her hand grab, shakily, unto my own before I surprise her by picking her small body up and holding to my side.<p>

She squeaks and frantically holds onto me before she falls over and buries her blood-red curls at the crook of my neck. I could feel her whispery breathing fanning my cold grey flesh.

I realise I wasn't breathing and there was no 'thump thump thump' in my chest. I look to the other side but the woman is nowhere to be seen.

The child in my arms is alive, I am dead, and the woman that I've sealed my soul with is now gone.

"She's not gone, she is just inside you." The voice came from the child who looked up at me.

I stare blankly at her and get the gist of it that she can hear my thoughts.

The child nods and says "You can't talk now that you're dead but she and I can hear you loud and clear."

You're a boy.

He blushed profusely and averts his equally blood red eyes.

"Y-yeah. My hair was like this when I was…when he-my father…" His red eyes go shallow and he shudders.

I lift his head up and kiss him on the forehead.

He blinks and looks at me owlishly.

I'm a girl.

He giggles. "Yep I knew that silly but that's why I trust you."

I nod my head.

Good.

We then look up and see that the dragon has landed in front of us and is has opened its mouth. Already fire was blooming out of its mouth and blossoming us in its wake.

"You're going to kill one of my Grandfathers?" The boy looks at it with a gleam.

Yes.

"Okay. Just be sure to cut his throat. They usually die like that. I'll protect you with my kiss and you'll be shielded by my power."

Why does everything end with a kiss?

He scrunches up his pert little nose. "I believe it is because, in your case, a kiss is something that is most precious to you that must be sacrificed. It is usually weighed up depending on one's thoughts towards the word "sacrifice." To a greedy man he would have to have sacrificed all his money and live a poor man's life whenever he had to make deals with Devils and Demons."

But you're not one of them.

He smiles joyfully as he quickly grabs my face and kisses me.

I let his invading tongue come inside me and I felt the heating sensation of fire burning my insides. He kissed me long and hard, his tongue leaving my cavern no mercy to escape before he finally let go.

I saw his eyes dazed and reluctant in leaving my mouth.

I could feel nothing as he gazed into the depths of my eyes and smiled cheekily.

"Enough of this history lesson, we'll talk later but right now you need to kill my Grandfathers before we can continue."

With that he leapt off and stood to the side, not even his skin burnt at the sight of burning flames erupting around us.

The fire didn't even burn me as it raged on for hours on end.

I walked through the flames and inched closer and closer to the dragon. It was so big and I wondered how tall it could be?

Was it as tall as a sky-scraper or maybe as tall as the moon?

Now that was just pushing it.

Shaking my thoughts away I could see a red lining encasing my body as the fire would have burnt me to ashes, if I wasn't already dead and handed my soul over to a Devil and have the protection of a red-headed boy.

I felt the rush of fire outside of me burn in a rangy way that compelled me to move much faster than humanly possible and I leapt up through the flames and landed softly on the Dragon's snout. It's blind spot. I jumped a little harder than usual and I felt a surge of something dark and rank enter out of me.

Out of me…Not in me.

Seeing a black hole gape in my chest momentarily had me standing still, that is, until I saw a ragged black handle start protruding out of my body.

I grabbed hold of it and instantly saw the black shadows emitting from it and I knew that the Devil had given it to me.

I couldn't scream out in pain because I couldn't feel anything, even as the black hole shrank and left my bare chest having grey flesh sticking towards the sword.

If I was alive…I would have screamed out in anguish.

I think anyone would.

The relentless suffering I would have felt from the hole goes away and I'm left alone with no idea on how to wield this red scabbed sword in my hands as the Dragon suddenly lurches upwards, I have no choice but to jump off it if I wanted to not get snapped on like a treat to a dog.

I landed back down with a backflip to alleviate my landing, only a little, as I made sure not to cut myself, keeping the sword far from my side.

Standing up I see the Dragon lean downwards and swipe where I once stood, it blinks when he sees nothing but the dusted air. Looking up it sees me suspended in the air.

Not wasting another moment my body vanishes again and appears behind it.

_**Do not waste my efforts if all you're going to do is play with the Grandfather**_

I grunt at the velvet voice overpowering my entire body before forcing my body to drop down and hit the Dragon's scaly back.

Swinging the sword into my hands I thrust it down on the hardened back. The black blood oozes out and a scream so loud has my own ears bleeding. I thrust deeper and immediately a flash to my left lashes out to me and hits me full on. I take the sword with me, making the cut in the scaled skin widen to the direction my hand pulls. The howl goes louder and screams of the living are heard. Grunting in surprise as I begin to topple over the Dragon's side and fall metres high from its back I'm vanished once again. I stagger heavily once I'm standing on the ground, only metres away from the right of the howling Dragon.

The Bastard who hit me was blinking owlishly to where I've disappeared to; blinking back red and black spots I quickly run at him and swing my sword upwards. But it comes too late as the last moment he turns to see me, it's all he needs before he flings up his arm and suddenly the air goes against me and flings me back even further away from where I once staggered.

Dirt comes to meet my face and I hear a distinctive crack to my neck as I'm falling and skidding the hard dirt floor, basically kissing the rock with my face as my body tumbles over and over.

I reach out and palm the ground, force my body to twist in the air as the force helps makes it easier for to do a revolution and flip back up. Only downside when I stand is that my neck is broken.

_**Let me help you with that**_

Invisible hands latch onto my neck and painfully break it back into place. The chinks and cracks in my bloodied back reveal the bandages underneath as I dust my back free from the dirt.

My Devil, are you able to create a veil of disguise on my body?

She laughs as if I asked her something stupid.

_**My little Hinata you have been covered with both my essence and the young boy's power. Both our presence has already distorted the minds of these creatures on this World and no one knows whether to think you male or female. Both of us are, in a way, impregnating your entire existence to be a complete mystery. Only those who already know the truth of you will be able to see past this heavy disguise. But even that is a glimpse.**_

I quickly leave the bandages be and start running back to where the man last attacked me. His burning azure eyes glare openly at me as he starts running at the same pace towards me. Dashing faster towards each other I grip the swaying sword that's calling out for blood, as he starts doing something with both his hands. Blue sparks fly off as a ball of, literally, lightning starts growing rapidly bigger. He doesn't let up in his running as we both dash together.

He brings forth his balled hand and lets out a shout.

"RASENGAAN!"

The sparks are hot simmer my face as I thrust the sword in front of me, I hit the block of lighting like a baseball bat and soon everything turns white.

Someone in the background…a lady screams out in terror.

My last glimpse before everything blackens out is azure sky eyes widening in shock.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hinata! Hinata! Oh my, what are you doing my little ball of sunshine?" a beautiful lady who was no older than a high-school graduate exclaims softly as she chased her mud-ridden daughter playing in the Hyuuga Gardens.<em>

_The little toddler looked up and smiled gleefully before gurgling with baby noises, conveying exactly what she was saying as she emphasised by waving her hands, spraying dirt and mud everywhere._

_The young girl laughed at her child and looked on top of the toddler's head. "Oh my, and what is that on your sweet little head."_

_The little one stopped what she was doing and patted her head. Her confused look turned into one of that cheesy but adorable smile of hers and she started wiggling her arms again as the rooted flower with a patch of dirt and grass sat on top of her head, placed by yours truly._

_Her mother laughed at her child's antics as she knelt down beside her dirty daughter, not once giving a thought to her beautiful silk kimono that adorned cherry blossoms and cream coloured pastures of the clouds above the air laid against the deepest and darkest blue that brought out her unnatural eye colour, a trait that Hinata inherited, and her soft dark hair._

_The little child knew beauty when she saw it and she saw it every day in the gardens with the flowers, the kind old men but most of all, her Mother._

"_Hinata my sweet, it's time for you to meet your older brother."_

* * *

><p>I wake up to a scream but realise that it's my own. My skin is cold and instantly I know that it's a dream.<p>

Immediately footsteps are heard and the bars in front of me are knocked down. I don't recognise the people in front of me but I can't stop screaming because it only builds up as I realise pain is shooting throughout my entire body.

Suddenly someone pushes forth and I see amethyst coloured hair before a face I'm familiar with comes forth and latches itself onto me.

I do nothing but grip onto Kotomi as my screams die down on her shoulder, she winces as I bite down harshly on her shoulder but she doesn't let go of me and only hugs me tighter. The pain starts to weave out a pattern.

I close my eyes, ashamed at my position, and just hold onto Kotomi as the pain begins to pass by.

After some time passes by the pain finally disappears and I let go of Kotomi. She looks me over with worry evident in her eyes and my stomach churns in shame.

Pathetic.

How was I supposed to protect her when I needed the protection from a mere memory of my deceased mother?

I refused to look at her and hear heavy footfalls come closer to the both of us. I realise we're in a dark place and both my feet are bound like a prisoner. They were chained by something that was lighted like a moving snake. In fact it was a snake and its tongue was sticking out to me and touched my ankle. The moment it made contact I contracted in pain. Grunting I leaned forward and smashed my fist down on it. It did nothing as its body was like jelly, it reformed into a blob of lighting purple and this time stuck itself on my entire lower half, immediately pain like a thousand daggers dug into me and tore me into half.

Gnashing my teeth like no tomorrow I refused to let out a scream and settled for glaring at the bloody purple blob that had me chained in what looked like a dungeon.

"Haruka stop that! You're only going to make the pain worse! That's a Snake Bite and it's going to keep making you feel pain until you accept it! Please Haruka stop it!" She cried out but I couldn't accept the fact that I was captured and in a cell, bound by a stupid thing called a Snake Bite.

I didn't let my fist stop me from pounding into its blob. I was acting reckless but I was far too ashamed for allowing myself to fall like this.

I wanted to punish myself for being weak, so what better way to punish than to have a blob of Snake Bite giving you pain like I've never felt before?

"Kotomi, leave him be. He's embarrassed." Master Vincent's voice breaks through my pain and has me stop attacking the Snake Bite as I turn my eyes to look up at him.

I glare at his smile and spit. "I'm more humiliated than embarrassed Master Vincent."

He quirks an eyebrow and I see Kotomi flush pink with anger. "So does that mean you're taking out your anger out on a Snake Bite in order to feel pain? Are you an IDIOT?!" She demanded.

Her voice had all the men in the dungeon cringing, even me.

I stop fighting the Snake Bite but the damn thing decides to latch itself onto my neck and transform into a neck.

The irony, it became a choker.

I look blankly at Kotomi and say flatly. "Happy? You made it go like this. Now I have you to thank for when it decides to choke me to death."

She cringes but immediately pokes my head, which makes me hit the cobblestone rather hard at the back of my head.

"Snake Bites don't physically give you pain, but they sure as heck might as well, thanks to their illusion spell they make you feel it but actually do nothing to your body."

I lift a brow as I reach for the back of my head and feel the extent of the blow at my head. "Thank you Koto-chan I'll remember that the next I want you giving me a blow to the head that leaves me bleeding til I'm dead."

I ignore her gasp as I see the blood at my hands rather sticky but I stop moving when I see that it isn't red.

Vincent sees it and immediately he blocks his nose.

My blood…it's…it's black.

"Disgusting! What the hell is that!?" He demands in a disgusted voice.

I look up at him and just blink.

"I'm thinking…it's blood. But I'm thinking it's not either." It's all I have to say.

Before he could offer his personal opinion of what he thought of my rather dumb observation the men at the back stepped forward and grunted, drawing our attention towards him.

Silver hair spiked at an angle and a mask covering his left eye and lower face immediately had me on guard.

Talk about suspicious I felt nothing from him which is what had me tensing, especially when I saw his visible black eye close in a smile.

His wore a simple tunic but with a finely made jacket that indicated him to be one of those men who held riches and nobility.

Next to him I see Master Toshiro.

The silver haired man smiles as he says something that has Kotomi tensing.

"Welcome to the jail cells of Kohona Capital. Your trial is about to start and I will be escorting your sorry excuse of an ass to His Highness now." His tone was light but his aura was anything but cheery.

"My apologies I never knew men of your calibre would be such assholes." My brain was still scatter brain as I studied him standing there in front of me.

Master Vincent snickered and didn't bother to hide it as he obviously held something against the silver haired man, Kotomi only glared daggers at the both of us for making the situation worse than before.

But the man didn't seem to be offended in the slightest.

"Ah why yes but there really isn't a reason to treat you like some royal piece of chess, since you're nothing more than a scumbag being trialled." His bored tone indicated his animosity clearly.

I quirk an eyebrow up as I held back a snicker of my own. "Are all men like this or am I just that special?"

Master Toshiro bit his lip to keep his thoughts to himself, the pained expression fleeting on his face as he wanted to say what he thought exactly to my comment.

I grinned at his reaction.

Master Vincent snorted as he glared down at me. "Please even horse shit is was much to converse with than you, ya bloody twit."

My grin doesn't fade as I get up. "Glad to know what keeps you up late night."

He glowers and loses all his smirking glory. "Go and die and never come back."

I smile politely. "Since when did I ever have to listen to an old man like you?"

He muttered curse under his breath as I walked in front of the silver haired man and he mocked me by bowing lowly and waving me to go in front of him.

Looking at master Toshiro I could see his flushed face gone at the close proximity I held with him. Leaning down I hug him in a tight embrace and he lets out a surprised squawk as I hug him for all his worth.

Letting go I walk in front of them, leading us the way was the silver haired man, Kotomi already behind me and nervously biting her lip in worry as we went out and embarked on the journey of my trial.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; O_O**

**...**

**XD**


	22. Reconciliation with the Past

**~ Reconciliation with the Past ~**

The way we went was through a dark and rotten dirt hole. Big enough to be sizable for multiple cells to house criminals, that most likely was dug up to form a tunnel way for people to watch over the bunch of locked up men and, from what I see, creatures. Torches lit up, being held up by iron holders embedded in the dirt wall that were stationed between the cells. It seemed like whoever created this didn't want to spend so much time making it deem livable which would be understandable since this was supposedly a prison of some sorts, or in this world a dungeon.

As we passed by more cells I could see numerous men in ragged clothing, they all leered at Kotomi and what she was wearing. The girl was stupid enough to not cover up and she was suffering the consequences as she shakily stood closer to me and tried to cover up. The maid outfit did wonders to outline her womanly curvaceous assets and seeing as she had two huge, mind you, bonkers she sure knew how to work out an appetite.

If you know what I mean.

The silver haired man looked back when he caught sight of Kotomi's shaken figure only to smile back at us once before taking his steel black eyes back to the front, his eyes bored when he glanced at Kotomi as he gave her a fake smile but turned steel black and calculative once his eyes past over to mine.

I was already smiling sweetly when he looked at me, which stopped his head momentarily before giving me a small real smile, having known to be caught, and then looked forward again.

Master Toshiro didn't once look back as he walked alongside the tall man and seemed to glare at everything.

Kotomi clutched my arm as the rugged men decided to wolf whistle and mutter such obscenities that had my blood curling.

Imaging them to get hacked up in pieces was my only release as we seemed to pass by further away from these disgusting men that all seemed to be made up of all kinds of disgusting.

There was a lanky squinty eyed man that had troll ears badgered up with metal clasps and a ruby stone hanging on both ears. His bold head was dented inward and his eyes were red and yellow as he regarded me coldly, his overhanging razor teeth clicked slowly, opening up to reveal a snaking tongue…that had two bulging eyes dwelling in its salivating grasp.

Eyeing the man next to him, a limp form that had his face down, I could see that he was dead.

The troll grinned at me and I smiled back, making it cackle maliciously before he took hold of the man next to him, snapping off his arm easily like a twig from a branch, and offered it to me through the bars that separated me from the grinning troll.

I stopped walking, ignoring Kotomi's whimpering protests and proceeded to the trolls' bars.

His gleaming eyes were manically as he thrusted the bloody arm into my face, spraying its blood all over my clothes.

By now all the prisoners were silent as everyone was zoning on me and the mad eyed troll.

His left eye squinted while the other comically went overly large, the eye seemingly close to pooping out of its socket, as his gnashed teeth seemed to mutter a broken language that didn't need a relay of translations to get what his intentions are across to the other party.

I bend over and bring out my arm. "May I?" my smile in place as I stare imploringly at the crazed troll with the bloodiest eyes with yellow as its iris.

He nods its head and before it could draw back I grabbed hold of his gangly arm.

Suddenly his crazed demeanour skyrocketed into panic as he saw and felt his arm get stretched out toward me.

The threat he didn't realize was there as he easily fell into my smiling trap.

I think my glee was getting to him because he was struggling even more so than before.

I finally let out a grin as I nudge my nose against the foul stench of this troll's arm as I felt his clawed hands draw blood, the blood of the limp arm getting mixed with my own black blood.

Immediately the instant my blood connects with the limp arm it begins steaming up until a slight burn forms on my face.

I wipe it away but it still burns and the troll seems to be screaming now so I can't really ignore the call even if I was slightly wounded.

Looking back at him my grin returns and I just torment it even more.

"I wonder what would happen if my blood touched yours? Would it scar? Or will your skin break into holes as my blood seems to be acidic? I wonder…"

By now the harsh bodily slams against the bars seemed to be the only sound, that and his crazed screaming, as he frantically tried to pry his locked arm out of my grip.

"Har…Haru..ka?" Kotomi's voice seemed to be cleansed with fear as she steps closer to where I crouch.

I lose my grin and glared up Kotomi's scared face. "Shush Koto-chan I trying to play with Mr. Troll."

Master Vincent's sneered before he spat at his side. "Boy, you're doing more than that so just hurry the hell up or else we'll be late."

Sighing I go back to look at the dents the troll's made as his tried to escape from my hold.

"All right." I resign in defeat before clamping my mouth over the gnarled skin and bit down harshly.

It's yell had my ears bleeding as it thrashed with more force, making his body bruise and bleed as its mouth seemed to yell in some kind of language that slowly was becoming more coherent.

Its blood was pure bliss, though, so I ignored his protests for me to stop as I bite harder and sucked more of its blood. The scream rattled the bars but did nothing more as I finally managed to bit of a bit of his skin and muscles.

Snapping off with an audible and sickening pop I crunched hard at the bitter but sweet taste of his skin and bloodied muscle inside my mouth. Touching my lips I see the smear of his blood to be…pink.

I see his ragged breath as the troll cradled his arm to his naked chest and glared at me with rage that was so murderous that it sent a silent thrill straight down my back.

"I guess my blood didn't do anything to you after all Mr Troll." I sigh in defeat as I got up and dusted off the dirt off my pants.

But a grating voice that spoke in broken chords of what seemed to be a voice had me stopping to turn away.

"Vos Monasteriense! Intereo , putesco in abyssus. Vos taedium piece of Diabolus scum! EGO mos iuguolo vos pro vestri factum! EGO mos iuguolo vos!" it screeched as his eyes seemed to be more larger and wider, saliva trailing down or just being thrown out of his mouth as he spoke louder and harsher.

Somewhere within me I could hear a womanly sigh as she muttered something similar within me.

_**Oh pro diligo of panton cruentus is est questus molestus!**_

I frowned until the rush of the troll's blood seemed to sink further within me, its sticky and thick substance sliding through like thickened soup.

A bright light evaporated in me and then a rush of blood went upward my skull, making me lightheaded and drowsy. Blinking back my vision I toppled over and landed harshly against the bars in front of me.

She laughed lightly and whispered in my ear, as if her presence was standing right beside me.

_Now you can understand the Tongue of Creatures and converse with them all. This I have done so that you can converse and understand secrecy that may be held back from you whether it is from enemies or allies alike._

I nod my thanks after I reach for my forehead and looked back down at the troll through the bars. His words were finally in my head and I smiled despite my head pounding like a hammer was being butted into my head like in the past.

The troll's voice going through my head like a song fit for a dead man.

_You monster! Die, rot in hell. You disgusting piece of Devil scum! I will kill you for your actions! I will kill you!_

It brought my heart to thump harder when his words were suddenly understandable and much clearer to comprehend.

My grin visibly shook the trolls' frame as it opened its mouth to speak.

"Die! You had better hope that I stay behind these bars or else I will hunt you down til I finally kill you with my own hands! You piece of scum!" he raged.

If anything could have made me squirm with excitement than this raging troll that spoke in tongues that I could understand with his cute bubbling eyes going red in rage would be it.

I look at him with so much of my want for him evident in my slanted eyes. This had him stopping, his face going a pale lighter and blue forming on his head.

"If there was no bar between us I would throw myself unto you and defile you right then and there, the pink bubbling blood with your skin will come clean out of its confinement as I opened your body to me. You're screams would have my blood boiling for more as I trailed my fingers deep within you and have you thrashing in pain. Your eyes, they're so beautiful I want to have them solely on me as I continue to caress you with these fingers of mine. I want you screaming for help as you lay helpless against me. And doing it slowly would only make it more torturous and pleasurable for me as your body writhes in pain."

The troll's face contorted in fear and my body wanted him right then and there.

I groaned in despair as the bars between us seemed to be the only thing between us.

The fear on his face just called out to me, wanting my fingers to paint the pain that would etch over his face beautifully like a masterpiece.

"You…c-c-can unders-s-stand m-me?!" Mr Troll demanded through his fear which had me clenching harshly on the bars.

"Oh yes I can but I want you to understand me and my need to touch you. I want to stain you so much because your eyes are so pretty."

"Haruka you better stop mumbling nonsense because you've wasted too much time now." Master Vincent's voice was crisp and tense as I turned back to him.

I wanted to protest but I couldn't do that.

"Okay." I straightened back and looked over my shoulder, my pout protruding out as I eyed the trembling figure of the shaken troll, clutching his bloody arm as he breathed harshly.

We continued walking on and the prisoners all regarded me with something akin to wariness.

It was nowhere near fear, that most pleasurable sensation that I needed, but catching Master Toshiro's glazed eyes had me smiling again.

"Master Toshiro I hope you enjoyed my little show."  
>the high is still there in me but its slow descent is painfully obvious as I seem to cool down.<p>

He's eyes were in tortured bliss but he refused to look at me and continued to walk on stiff legged beside the narrow eyed silver-haired man.

I look down and feel Kotomi's hands reach for my own, I grab onto it and she instantly clutches my arm.

I murmur my apology to her as she clutched tightly and she only nods her head as she buries her head against my chest.

Master Vincent trails behind us as he growls out lowly for only my ears to hear.

"You do know that your voice was doing the same thing that troll was doing right?" He demands an answer but I only give him a small smile before looking forward and seeing a staircase going up.

"Damn bloody bastard doesn't even…" he grumbled lowly and I smiled even more as we went up the stone staircase, the only thing that seemed to have care when created, and through ornate black iron doors that bared an insignia of a leaf with a swirl connected as the stem.

The same one I've seen on some of the soldiers back in the Village.

Looking up and seeing the closed door opened, the sunshine blinded me momentarily before I could see that we were not in the confines of some establishment, but somewhere outside.

Looking out I see that there was a huge landscape of tiled floors and shouts of soldiers drew my eyes to see them training.

Far to the left I saw the Dragon with silver eyes and the instant it saw me it growled, the noise loud enough to drown out the noise of the soldiers practicing their swordplay.

I lifted up my hand waved but in a flash something prickled my brain as yesterday's memory came back to me.

_The outside world was becoming darker._

_I looked up._

_We all did; the dead woman, child and I._

_We saw the thundering clouds clearing._

_We saw a dragon coming down._

_A dragon._

_"HINATA!" the same voice from before._

_The red scaled dragon was looking at me._

_His reptile eyes were glaring harshly at me._

_People were screaming in fear as they rushed away._

_Shouts of safety were heard._

_My own safety was forgotten._

Instantly I look down to Kotomi but I knew, even before I asked, that she wasn't the one to have uttered my true name.

"Koto-chan where were you the entire time yesterday at the time I caused that riot?" I demanded her lowly.

She looked up at me with fear but she still replied. "I tried calling out your name but you never replied back and then some man came out in front of me and shouted out this woman's name. I had no idea who he was but he couldn't have thought that you were this woman because the next instant he was gone in a blur."

My mind stopped.

How the hell did my mind think it was Kotomi when she said a _man_ was calling out my name, my _**real**_ name?

Who else would be able to know me? I've already been told that people from where I'm from are nearly non-existent and haven't been here since eons ago! And what are the possibilities of having someone call out my name and have it known it was me?

This was too suspicious but I couldn't have said anything more because we were already entering through delicate wood-crafted doors that depicted creatures of, by the sheer nakedness of it all, desire.

Naked female counterparts bombarded my vision as they were all creatures in the forms of what looked like nymphs, sirens and other magical creatures that seemed to mystify on the ornate mahogany barred doors that towered over us with a good ten metres. All had their breasts and asses bared the carved cloth that seemed to link them all together merely stood out like a damn ribbon, not covering anything at all.

Kotomi shivered in disgust at the display while everyone else merely ignored it.

I turn to where we came from and see that we've covered quite a distance during the time I was thinking before.

I look at the back and see through the courts that all the soldiers were silently regarding me, that or Kotomi's bare upper back.

"Kotomi," I start as the silver haired man begins knocking on the door with a rapt but loud bang.

She looks up at me and her eyes are as beautiful as ever. I cup it into my hand and lean down to rest my forehead against hers. She silently squeals in surprise. The sound so beautifully irritating it makes me smile as she calms down, already having gotten used to my, as she calls it, affectionate behaviour.

"What is it Haruka?" Her breathy voice fans out my noise and lingers there, the scent of mulberries and sweetened apple pie manifesting on me as she continues to breath. I inhale deeply and exhale just as so as I sweep my arms around her, encaging her all to myself. Her soft and smooth body resting against my own as her arms are on my chest.

She surprises me by lifting her arms up and wrapping it around my neck.

Opening my eyes I'm able to see her lean up and kiss me on my nose softly, her eyes steadily on me as her cheeks blush embarrassingly.

I break into a light chuckle as she backs down, smiling in reply.

I lean up and close my eyes as I kiss the top of her head and rest it there, her breath ticking my neck as she breathes, and her arms coming around encircle my waist.

Looking to the side where the silent men stood I openly glared at them. It didn't do anything at first until the Devil inside me casted something overwhelmingly sinister around me. The Snake  
>bite doesn't do anything as it realises that I wasn't going against it rather just…releasing a threat to anything that comes for my possession.<p>

All the men blanched white, some even younger than me were cowering instantly—their glares long forgotten—and resumed to their activities.

I kiss Kotomi on her lovely head again and say. "I will love you and protect you for all I'm worth."

Love…like a precious entity she has only been the one person that has truly cared, worried for my well-being.

And for that, despite my behaviour, she has made her way inside of me and warmed me through our vast interaction.

She knows now that I will protect her and my promise to her is now valid and cannot be backed out.

For if, by any circumstance, I fail this pledge and break it into worthless lies I will by then live my life in the state of un-death for all eternity. Just until I fulfil this Devil's wishes will I then be truly gone from this existence of mine.

She blushes thoroughly when I pull back and she replies. "Stupid. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Her outburst had all the men jumping by the audibility of how LOUD she can get which had me hugging her all over again. I picked her up and twirled her round and round which made her screaming in fright, my smile only growing even more as her arms had to clutch my shoulders.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Oh Haruka how dare you! Put me down at once or else I'm going to pound your head in like there is no tomorrow! HARUKA!"

"Oi! Oi! OI! Haruka ya bloody twat put my daughter down or else I'm gonna pound your head in for ya!" The guttural threat went well with Master Vincent's scowl as he eyed where I had my hands around his precious daughter's waist.

I did what he said obligingly but he knew when I kissed down on Kotomi's head that I flashed him a warning look, glancing back at the crowd of men, when he looked away he gave me a slight nod but nothing more.

When I turn and hold Kotomi's hand she looks to my side but quickly looks away.

Looking up I don't hide my smile as I see Master Toshiro blanch visibly at her then at me. He sees me looking and I tilt my head questioningly as I smile broader.

"Problem Master Toshiro?" my voice seems to make him pale and shiver in fear.

"No." he manages before looking away and continuing walking beside the man with the mask.

We enter what I assume to be some extravagant Palace of some sort. My eyes grew accustom to the onslaught of colours that were so feminine and…girlish?

The hallway we've stepped through was formed in a long and beautiful archway. To my left was decorated with ornate designs of gold melding with green leaves, a similar style to that of the leaf emblem I've grown to understand that this was its signature emblem that represented Kohona Capital.

There were depictions of more barely clad womanly figurines dancing through a golden forest, creatures of elven men and ghoulish zombies, I presume by their desolated expression and missing eyeballs, were coming out of the golden ground and giving chase to the elven men, who was naked from the torso and upwards, and demurring women. As we walked further in the hallway I could see that the depictions seemed to be coming out and more life-like. I reached out to trace it but a slap to my hand had me stopping.

The hand didn't let go of my own and looking up I saw that the silver-haired man was smiling down at me.

"We don't want you getting lost now do we mister Haruka?" his voice was smooth and the baritone was quite handsome. But the air around him was anything but nice.

Slipping out of his grasp quite easily, which by his concealed eye twitch had unnerved him so, I return a smile and apologise.

He looks away to where the ladies are smiling as they hide in the blackness of the forests.

He sees me looking to it as well and glares down at me, knowing that his face won't be seen by the others.

I smile knowing that his glare is right at me as I continue to see the zombies getting out of the ground; seemingly their aim is to go grab the men and women.

It wasn't like the pictures were moving but like roman tapestries weaving tells like a picture book, each wall encased an image that was carved entirely in gold and emerald gems. It was beautiful but the malice behind the depictions was vibrating like a malicious black force being hidden right inside of the images themselves.

The man sweeps his long arm before me and the fake sardonic smile covers his whole countenance.

"We should continue on, we don't want to delay your beheading any longer, now should we?"

I step around him as I smile at him but my eyes slant once I know no one is looking. "Oh sir you sure are a simpleton aren't you?"

His fake laughter is laced with the promises of death as he suddenly drapes his arms around my shoulders, dumping his heavy-as-a-cow weight right on my shoulders as we drags me onwards. He looks back to Master Toshiro and says in a rather bright and animated voice. "Hitsugaya just yeah in HELL did you find this spunky little brat? I like him more and more." He drawls out but not in his bored tone, no this sicking fake voice was so much worse than anything I've EVER encountered.

I mentally make a pained voice but I could feel the stirring of desire held within me. They didn't belong to me but the Devil's.

Disgusted at her choice of man I growled inwardly which had her cackling her seductive allure enough to put any man under her spell.

Disgusting.

I look away disgruntled at having to feel her emotions fill me despite the fact that it didn't control me, for this I was grateful that my body did not betray me.

His arm was crushing me like a bloody wrench and I couldn't focus on the golden wall beside us anymore, instead all I could see was the plush carpet laid out all over the floor, bloody red as the day I bled for the first time, and to the right wall was nothing but a broad entryway that led to a glass floored room.

The man jerked harshly, his grip tightening, as he made me focus on the door in laid in front of us. The door was shaped like a misguided sorry excuse of an arch, the gruesome distorted faces of little monsters bared its teeth and I could only smile at how cute it looked.

Especially one that had its eye out and had its stony tongue split in half, its silent scream gauging my heart to thump in bliss.

The Devil laughed at my thoughts but had to agree that it was adorable.

The man leant on the top of my head and I refrained from flinching as he landed his head harshly on top of mine. I made sure to bump my head to meet his jutting chin so that he could feel double the pain my head did. He snickered as his head perfectly fit on my own as he started making gestures in front of me with his hands.

Swiftly doing the hand gestures he mutters. "Open."

The silver iron door with the pretty grotesque pictures glowed with redness as the aura of the man behind me enveloped with the door momentarily before vanishing.

The door immediately thrashed and bumped like it was getting dented from within as it collapsed to reveal a…black portal.

The mere mention of the word portal had me reminiscing about my arrival to Sweet Pink and little PorkChop.

I miss PorkChop.

Before I could dwell any further the man has his lips on my ear.

He says nothing as he wraps his arms around my waist and easily trapping my arms within his stronghold of a grasp. My body tenses up immediately at the invading contact which only makes him hum.

He pushes forward and suddenly we're both stepping through the portal and walking suddenly makes my head hurt.

She laughs at me before I could say anything. The urge to vomit so powerful, but the Devil held it back with thoughts of blood.

The imagery of that had me calming slightly as not a second later my blackened vision returns and my body shamefully leans back appreciatively at the solid and hard contact that still had its arms around holding into place.

Instantly my ears regained function and I could hear gasps and audible exclamations all around me.

Groggily I blink through my haze and see that all around me were men and women…and elves, trolls, wolves and other such creatures standing on hind legs as they all stare at me.

All these people wore clothing of such bizarre fashion that…really complimented them. Mostly the women because they were wearing such low-cut gowns that showed off their delicate and smooth skin and their plump bosoms. But for me, it was overly too much as half their boobs were spilling out over their overly tight and rather small dresses.

If it weren't…no what am I saying, I have all the right to think this a whore-house and not some kind of Palace!

"Now, now brat, have some manners and look up. The Hokage is up on that podium and will be deciding your fate." The man whispers knowing that the glint in my eyes was not of that of fear.

I smile blankly as I tried to get out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let me go.

I say nothing but relax in his grasp, going so far as returning the favour. He chuckles and hugs me tighter.

"Heed my warning brat lest I break a rib or two." His smile only grows as I glare under my bangs and look up.

Seated on a podium I see a very old man that wrinkled lines from under his eyes all the way down to his cheek. That had an aged spot on his lower left cheek, right above his lips.

His eyes were like the man holding me captive as he regarded me with eyes that hid many things.

A white beard was against his tanned skinned chin, a bumpy nose and a mouth that held a smoking pipe.

No crown of gold was on his head to indicate him to be a Hokage, or King of this land, frowning lightly I didn't bother asking my question as I glanced on top of his head to be covered by nothing but his white and pale brown hair.

His robes were white but his undergarments were red.

He really didn't look like a King.

He looked more of an old man compared to all these people who were wearing such revealing and pompous clothing.

By all aspects he looked so much of an old grandpa just getting ready to spank his naughty grandchild as punishment.

This Grandpa, despite his calculative eyes on me there was something inside them that lurked heavily and despite my own self, I shivered and looked away.

That looked held so much of the emotion that ran in Mother's eyes, especially Kotomi's.

But this Grandpa didn't even know me so why the bother to have concern on me?

This feeling…I don't like it.

I don't like this at all.

"Boy how old are you?" A gruff voice that held a soft husk was speaking to me and it was the most nicest voice I have ever heard.

Suddenly I didn't want to speak.

The warm voice was coaxing me into speaking but I didn't want to say anything.

Strangely the Devil inside me was telling to answer him. That he was to be trusted. But I didn't want to do that.

It's scary.

_You're an idiot. Trust him he bodes well._

I snorted inwardly, my fear momentarily gone.

Don't they all?

She sighs but nonetheless forces me to speak up.

And by forcing I mean she takes over my body and forces my mouth to open and lets out a rather huskier version of my voice out. The seductive and most alluring voice spilled from my lips which brought immediate reactions on both genders in the huge court.

"I am no more but a mere child to your eyes Grandpa Hiruzen as I will forever main as a child." Once she's done talking she reverts back into me and I bow down to hide my blush in shame.

I will never let you take hold of my body ever again.

She smirks as she sits back on the black podium, where my heart lies blackened and holed through for her existence to take residence.

_Then __**don't **__make me come out again or else I'll be doing more than talking for you._

As I look back up I see many red painted cheeks on both men and female of all kinds but I refused to dwell on them as I looked back up at Grandpa.

"How dare you call our dear Hokage a _Grandpa?!_ You brat! Know your place!" hissed the silver-haired man.

"I can't help but see an old man sitting up there playing King of the Hills, so please excuse me for my blunt comment you damn creeper!" I snarl back just as viciously.

He sneers just as he hugs me that much tighter, the burn of my ribcage getting slightly pained. The Devil didn't do anything as she languidly sat there looking at me with bored red crimson eyes.

I didn't even want her to do anything since the pain wasn't much.

"Kakashi please forgive the young boy he really doesn't know anything." The old man said with a laugh.

Everyone just stared at him in shock, my own eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"On the contrary, my King, this young man here knows more manners than he lets on." A new voice came out of a black portal as a man with a hawk mask started to walk by the King's side.

The man was wearing a brown leather bound coat with swirls on each arm rest, the complimentary outfit defines his long limbs and matched his bound long hair, brown and thick reaching his backside.

But the voice had me stiffening significantly.

"This man, so called Haruka is much more capable of treating Elders with respect." The man with the voice was so much taller now.

How old must he be now?

I was only eleven when he left, him being six years older, must have been around seventeen.

He's what now?

He's twenty-three…I'm sixteen.

How long ago has he been here on this World?

Why was he banished?

What did he do wrong?

He was the one calling out my name?

He was coming to me now, his steps sure and cold as the boots he wore were made out of something metallic underneath the sole. He's reaching up for his mask now.

My breathing is escalating.

The moment I see his familiar eyes again I know that I'm gone.

"Neji…big brother?" My voice cracks, it's low and the confusion is so huge that I sound like a little child again.

His smiling down at me, his features are so much more elegant and have grown more handsome than before.

He reaches out and his huge hand grips gently on my throat. I don't say anything as I see his smile grow more, his eyes slanted with the murky greyness of his eyes keeping me in place.

I feel my body released from behind but before I could dwell on anything anymore, Neji has me choking on air as he begins to lift me up, my whole body light as ever, with ease as he starts to grin wryly.

"My, my, my you sure have grown haven't you little cousin?" His voice is as deep as ever, but the soft tenor has me smiling despite him choking me.

He's alive and well.

He lowers me down until I'm on my knees and bracing my fate. The Devil screeches out but I tell her not to do anything.

She complies but warns me that she will kill if he starts to want the death of me.

Going back to Neji I nod despite his clenching fist.

My lungs are burning and the air around me is going red.

He doesn't look away from me as he addresses Grandpa, the silence deafening in the tensed air.

"My King I apologise for my baby cousin's behaviour. If you will let me I will carry out the punishment, myself, as for the apology for humiliating one of the most esteemed families that reside here in the land of the Fire Leaf of Kohona." His voice had an edge to it and his eyes were promising me a lifetime of pain.

I couldn't help the smile that came over me, nor my actions, when he let go I lunged forward and hugged him so hard.

"Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji it's you, it's you, it's really you…" I can't stop chanting his name. The lunge had him falling back but I didn't let go as I buried my head in his warm chest.

I'm crying…I can't stop it but I don't want to.

I didn't care if Neji was going to punish me, he was here and that's all that mattered.

Yes. I was acting badly and I do need to be punished.

I don't care anymore.

If Neji says that's it then it's so.

Just then Mum's words came back to me on the day she was about to leave.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hinata, my darling little girl, always follow what your older brother tells you to do, alright?" The sight of the crying woman kneeling down and kissing the little bubbly girl who was held in the arms of her older brother nodded her head in understanding.<em>

"_That's my girl, always remember that he'll look out for you, isn't that right Neji?" The woman turns her lavender gaze to her young nephew who was no more than a boy who has reached his tenth birthday._

"_Yes Aunty I'll look after baby Hina for you, til you get back." The boy promised with a man's heart. The kind of promise where he won't ever back down until the agreement was fulfilled, he just didn't know that this agreement was a life-long commitment._

_The woman in blue robes kissed both little children and walked off into the night, not once looking back._

* * *

><p>Ever since then Neji has been looking out for me. By his merciful acts of punishments, his contradicting comments that always pointed out the flaws of my whole being.<p>

He was here in my arms.

And I finally smelt the same old sweet and bitter scent of pinewoods with the burnt ashes of wood smoke.

I didn't see his face as he hugged me back.

But with his head over my own I could hear how broken it sounded, the venom long gone now that he was sure that no one could hear his heart shatter.

"Oh Hinata what have they done to you. Why are like this? Oh little sister what has happened to you?!" his broken whispers constricted against his throat that was clamping down. His shuddering breathing was shaking his chest as I clutched him tighter.

I couldn't help the tears as I broke down in my brother's arms.

I couldn't help it at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; —_—'**

**Haruka; **I'll kill you

**K.A; **_Looking away _I don't know whaaaat you're going on about

**Naruto; **Bwahahahaha Haruka's crying!

**Sasuke; **Che! Why the hell is he SEXY?

**Neji; **Uchiha say that one more time!

**Haruka; **Oh Kaila~ come here you sweet little thing! Let older brother kill you with these sweet hands that long for your blood!

**GOOD BYE OH YEAH I NEED TO GIVE YOU GUYS THE TRANSLATIONS FOR ALL THE LATIN I'VE BEEN USING IN THIS STORY AND THE LAST CHAPTER ESPECIALLY.**

**In the last chapter what Haruka was chanting was this;**

"Air of my wretched Heart I call upon you to merge your lovely Powers with my own as I will become the tool of Destruction for this World for it will be within me, my soul, that I give you solace at the misery of all inhabitants of Your World."

**And in the Trolls case well, I did put the translation there but I'll put it here anyway;**

"You monster! Die, rot in hell. You disgusting piece of Devil scum! I will kill you for your actions! I will kill you!"

Please Review and tell me what you think of this.

Oh and I want to thank FoxyMcFly because you'll my fly flying!

Um…yeah not what I meant sorry for the smexy innuendo but I wanna thank you for actually telling me that you're doing a fan art piece for my story. It's like when I first read it I was like *CHEESY GRIN AND WIDE EYED PAEDOPHILIC MODE!*

If I could I'd give you a long big smack of a kiss that you won't forget!

Hehehehe!

**Haruka; **This is why she'll never get a boyfriend. Because of how much of a pervert she is.

**K.A; ***Glum* It's true. But this is why I have my trusty yaoi to fall back on! :D

**Haruka; **You're hopeless.

**K.A; **AND YOU'RE A CRYBABY!

**Haruka; **DIE!

**K.A;** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

See you in the next chapter.


End file.
